Past and Future Egyptian Love
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Hashira has lived in Egypt all her life, exploring the sands of her home, with her crush/best friend, but what happens when a great horror begins to destroy Egypt and sends Hashira to a horrifying world where she won't age and be eternally tortured, and when she finally gets free, will she find love with an old friend, or will she be forever lost in the world of technology?
1. Chapter 1: Best friends and training?

**Author's notes: Hey, I decided that I will post my NaNoWriMo story that I'm writing here on Fanfiction and I can finally post this chapter, because my computer finally got back to me after getting fixed.**

**Toshiro: What is the deal starting another story, at least get chapter 4 of A Shadow Horse's Promise done! And I'm not even going to ask about the computer.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I can't write two stories at the same time, and this one the readers will like because in this story we don't admit our feelings to each other right away, in fact we won't even admit we like each to ourselves until I put in a dramatic twist. -devilish smirk-**

**Toshiro: What kind of twist?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Oh since I decided this will be a Yugioh/Bleach crossover, let's just say when the twist comes, you will be screaming and bawling your eyes out like Yami on episode 158 and you will die of heart attack. -smirks at Toshiro's jaw-dropped reaction.**

**Toshiro: ...Hashira does not own Yugioh or Bleach, the only thing she does own is her OC, please enjoy the chapter while I find out what evil things my lover is planning, **

Long ago, 5,000 years in fact, in Ancient Egypt, there were two very close friends who looked remarkably similar to each other, even though one was a boy and one was a girl. They had a circle of friends with many different personalities, but none were as close to the girl and the boy as they are to each other. In their circle of friends, all of them had lovers for they were older teens, but the two younger teens didn't have lovers, they spent all their time exploring and having fun. This is their story.

A young girl, about 14 years old, with flame colored hair that fell down to mid back, with little bang over her left eye, a simple red skirt held to the waste by a red sash trimmed in gold, a black tunic trimmed in gold, gold arm and leg bands so close together you would think it's armor, gold ankh earrings, and simple red sandals trimmed in black, raced across the bank of the Nile River, shouting in Egyptian, "Toshiro, you can't you keep up?" A young boy, about 14 years old, with ice colored hair that went to his shoulders, with a little bang over his left eye, a simple blue shendyt held to the waste by a blue sash trimmed in silver, a white tunic trimmed in silver, silver arm and leg bands so close you would think it's armor, silver ankh earrings, and simple blue sandals trimmed in white, suddenly appeared behind her. The two of them looked nearly identical, except the girl was tanned with blood red ruby eyes and the boy was pale with shiny turquoise eyes and they were not even related. He called out to her saying with a heavy Japanese accent, "Yeah yeah, Hashira. Race you back to the palace, Atemu is waiting." Hashira nodded and Toshiro and her ran back to the Egyptian Palace in the city of Khemet as fast as they could.

They reached the palace and are let in by the guards, because they are friends with the Egyptian Prince Atemu and his fiance, Prince Yugi of Japan. The two walked through the doors and headed to the prince's chambers. When they reached the chambers, they met with all their friends. Lord Bakura, his fiance Lord Ryou, Lord Marik, his fiance Lord Malik, High Priest Seto, his fiance Lord Joey, and finally Prince Atemu, his fiance Prince Yugi.

Bakura was an albino, with stalk white semi spiky hair that fell to mid back, narrow dark chocolate brown eyes, and a dangerous personality filled with pranks and tactics. He was wearing a blood red shendyt trimmed in black and was held in place by a dark gray sash, a black tunic, and plain sandals. Ryou was also an albino only with pure white hair that fell to his upper back, wide chocolate brown eyes, and a soft demeanor that was the total opposite of his fiance. He wore a deep red shendyt trimmed in gray and was held in place by a black sash, a grey tunic, and some simple sandals.

Marik was as tanned as could be, with wild platinum blond hair that seemed to spike in every direction, narrow lavender eyes, and a dangerous personality like Bakura, only Marik's personality was more on the insane side. He was wearing a dark purple shendyt held in place by a black belt, a simple tan tunic, elaborate sandals, and simple gold arm and leg bands like Hashira. Malik was a lighter tan than a normal Egyptian, but still tanned, with slightly wild platinum blond hair that fell to upper back, light lilac eyes, and a slightly dangerous personality that came from loving pranks and fighting. He wore a dark purple shendyt held in place by a tan sash, a sandy tunic, simple sandals, and the same jewelry as Marik.

Seto was a normal tanned Egyptian, with normal brown hair under his tall blue trimmed in gold and blue priest hat, narrow icy blue eyes, and a very cold and distant personality that demanded respect. He was wearing a creamy under tunic/robe that went all the way down to his ankles, a blue outer tunic that looked more like armor and is trimmed in gold, gold sash around his waist, gold arm bands ran from his wrist to his elbows, elegant sandals, and the Millennium Rod in a loop on his sash. Joey was pale, but not nearly as pale as Ryou and not tanned like Malik, with sorta poofy dirty blond hair, narrow hazel eyes, and a personality to match Malik's only with a deep desire to protect his friends. He was wearing an icy blue shendyt held in place by a cream colored sash, a creamy gold tunic, and some simple sandals.

Atemu was a normal tanned Egyptian like Seto, because they were cousins, with gravity defying star shaped tri-colored hair, black base, crimson edging, golden bangs framing his face with golden lightning bolt shaped streaks in his hair, along with, the most stunning shade of crimson you have ever seen, for his eyes, and a personality that was proud, a little stubborn, but honorable and noble. He was wearing a tan shendyt held in place by a gold sash, an elaborately decorated tunic, gold arm bands and bracelets on his arms, gold earrings like a flying antk, a gold crown on his head framing his hair with the eye of Horus on the front of the crown, and elegant tan sandals. Yugi was as pale as Joey, with gravity defying star shaped tri-colored hair, black base, amethyst edging, gold bangs framing his face with a cute little hanging bang, along with huge and wide amethyst eyes, and a demeanor that just screamed cute and innocence. He was wearing an amethyst colored shendyt held in place by crimson sash trimmed in gold, a white tunic with crimson and gold trimming, simple sandals, gold jewelry like Atemu, but not as much, with a gold and silver intertwined circlet on his head.

Atemu's head looked up to see Hashira and Toshiro and said, "Where have you been? We were waiting for you." They nodded and Hashira said, "We were out racing each other." "Along the Nile River." Toshiro added. "It was fun." Hashira said with a smile. Atemu shook his head and said, "Anyway, we need to discuss what to do with the power hungry 'ladies' out to get me and Yugi, well...me in bed and Yugi in a grave." Finger quote on ladies. Bakura snickered and said, "Yeah, we need to get rid of them before they give up on you two and go after us, even though it is fun to watch you running straight to your room when they try and flirt with you." Ryou looked at Bakura and the next thing that anyone knew was that there was a loud smack and Bakura was rubbing his head, whimpering at Ryou. Ryou, Joey, Malik, and Yugi all knew the proper ways to get their finances to be nice. All different methods.

Marik laughed at Bakura and he just ended up with a hit in the head. Joey laughed at Bakura and Marik, while Seto rolled his eyes in annoyance, and Atemu and Yugi just sat there shaking their heads while Hashira and Toshiro were on the ground laughing their butts off. Atemu said, "Everyone please focus." The laughter died down and Hashira and Toshiro got off the floor. Hashira asked, "So what are we going to do with Tea and Vivian?" Seto said, "That's what we are trying to figure out." Joey looked at him and said, "Why can't you be nice and not cold hearted for once?!" That lead to an argument that no one tried to stop. The reason was that Joey and Seto had a love-hate relationship where they communicate their feelings through arguing, no one knew why. The argument ended when Seto grabbed Joey and pulled him in for a make out session to shut him up.

Toshiro shook his head and said, "Okay, Seto. We did not need to see that." Joey and Seto pulled apart and blushed madly. "Guys, why can't we just throw Vivian and Tea to the crocodiles, then we will never have to deal with them again." Hashira suggested. Atemu just shook his head at that statement. "No, we can't kill them unless they have done something to warrant their deaths." He said with despair. Hashira thinks for a few seconds. "Well, can't we at least get them in trouble enough that they aren't allowed to even come near you." She said with hope in her eyes. Bakura looked at her after thinking about what she said. "You know, for a kid like you, you come up with the best and most gruesome ideas." Hashira blushed at that comment and Toshiro looked slightly ticked off. Everyone knew that Hashira has a crush on Toshiro and Toshiro has a crush on Hashira, they just won't admit their feelings to themselves, let alone each other.

"Yeah, can't your father tell the Mazakis and Wongs to have their daughters stay away from you or there will be consequences?" Toshiro added with a shrug. "I don't know I'll have to ask dad, oh and shouldn't you and Hashira be training?" Atemu asked with a raised eyebrow. Hashira and Toshiro looked at each other and yelled, "Shit!" before they ran off with the speed that got them to the palace. Everyone knew the little quirk about the two. They weren't human, they were half shadow creatures. Hashira was half Arabian horse, half FireWing Pegasus, while Toshiro was half Komodo dragon, half Blizzard dragon. Hashira was Egyptian and Toshiro was Japanese. Hashira was personal bodyguard to the Egyptian royal family, while Toshiro was personal bodyguard to the Japanese royal family. The two were as different as fire and ice, day and night, happy and outgoing and stern and closed off, and yet they had a crush on each other and were constantly training in strength in order to be stronger.

The two of them ran to the training area, only to find Mahad, keeper of the Millennium Ring and probably the most powerful magician you will ever meet, along with a black horse with flames for a mane, tail, and wings, and a giant blue dragon with bat wings, snake like neck, long tail, four legs with talons, long horns on it's head, and the three of them looked mad. Hashira panted for her breath while Toshiro nearly fell over. "Sorry we're late, we were racing each other along the Nile and then the princes called for us on a meeting about the women after them." Hashira panted out. "Yeah and during the meeting, we didn't realize we were late until Prince Atemu asked us about our training." Toshiro gasped out. The FireWing Pegasus just shook it's head and went over to Hashira as she looked like she was going to faint, Blizzard dragon doing the same for Toshiro. "You two will need some rest with your fathers before we start training again, because luckily for you, I have to train Mana and I don't want to seem cruel and unjust by training you when you're low on energy." Mahad said and headed out to find Mana, his apprentice who would be a great magician if only she would focus more on her studies than playing games of hide and seek, while the two shadow creatures took their children to their rooms, after the half shadow creatures fainted.

**Author's notes: Well that was a good start of the chapter, don't you think Toshiro?**

**Toshiro: We fainted, what do you think?**

**Blizzard dragon: Son, what have I told you about being nice to girls?**

**Toshiro: Dad, what are you doing here?! **

**FireWing Pegasus(Duel Monster): Just checking to make sure our children are alright, now be nice to my daughter.**

**FireWing Pegasus(Author): Dad, stop grilling my boyfriend!**

**Mahad: We came to make sure you are focusing on studying.**

**FireWing Pegasus(Author): I give up! -goes over to a dark corner with laptop and starts typing-**

**Toshiro: See what you made my girlfriend do! Please review while I ****comfort**** the author.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training your strength

**Author's notes: Since I was already done with this chapter and chapter 3, I'm going to post these finished chapter before I go back to working on, A) Get this story up to 7,000 words today, and B) Attempt to finish chapter 4 of 'A Shadow Horse's Promise', and C) See about getting chapter 4 of this story done.**

**Toshiro: ...So 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' is not number one on your list even though the readers have been waiting so long and I am getting impatient?**

**FireWing Pegasus: You will be smirking a little when you read the next chapter of this story, even though we won't be together for a while.**

**Toshiro: So...We won't even be together until...**

**FireWing Pegasus: Until you free me from the 'horrifying realm' and even then, since it will be the part of the story where Bleach comes to play, you won't remember me and you be like, "Why is this strange girl who looks like me hugging me senselessly like if she were to let go, I would disappear?"**

**Toshiro: I hate your cruel evil mind sometimes, but at least you are not nearly as evil as Aizen. Hashira does not own Bleach or Yugioh, the only thing she owns is her OC, please enjoy the story.**

Hashira woke up in her room, and saw her king-sized bed with crimson trimmed in gold curtains, gold trimmed in crimson blankets, and black pillows. She looked and saw her father on his bed on the floor, awake and looking at her. He neighed and a servant brought in a plate of dates and Scarab Beetles. She looked at the plate hungrily and FireWing Pegasus neighed, "Daughter, you can have that meal if you promise to do training today." Hashira nodded and started to chow down on the meal and ended up having to take a drink of water out of the sheer speed. "Young filly, you should slow down, do you want to have colic and die. You need to slow down and get ready for training, when you are down eating, you should call out your sais and meet me in the training area." FireWing Pegasus neighed before he got up and left. Hashira nodded and chewed on a Scarab beetle.

Toshiro woke up in his room, and saw his king-sized bed with sapphire trimmed in silver curtains, silver trimmed in sapphire blankets, and turquoise pillows. He looked and saw his father on his bed on the floor, awake and looking at him. He roared and a servant brought in a plate of Nile Perch fish and chicken. He looked at the plate hungrily and Blizzard dragon roared, "Son, you can have that meal if you promise to do training today." Toshiro nodded and started to gorge himself in the meal and ended up having to take a drink of water from the speed. "Young dragon, you should slow down, the meal is already dead, so it's not going to get up and walk away, you will get stomach pains and you don't want that. You need to slow down and get ready for training when you are down eating, you should call out your sais and meet me in the training area." Blizzard dragon roared before he got up and left. Toshiro nodded and chomped on his Nile Perch fish.

The two met up with each other in the training area with their sais. Hashira had her sais made of flames and Toshiro had his made of ice, and yet the sais will only burn or freeze something if the two will it. They looked like they were ready to train and Mahad arrived with their fathers. "Today, you will be training against each other and you don't have to activate your powers to the point of real damage if you don't want to." Mahad said with seriousness, while the fathers nodded. The two looked at each other before they nodded and proceeded taking up attack position. The two smirked and lunged at each other and Hashira used her sais to have a fire ball appear at the end of the sais. She tossed the fire ball at Toshiro who narrowly missed it. Toshiro chucks a giant ice ball at her and she dodged it.

Hashira and Toshiro began to activate their powers at that moment. The two of them being half shadow creatures, they were born with different abilities, a form of their birth: Hashira an Arabian filly, with black body, red mane, tail, and eyes, and golden patch of hair on her forehead in the shape of the eye of Horus, and Toshiro a young Komodo dragon, with icy blue body, turquoise eyes and silver claws, and silver eye scales on his forehead. Their shadow creature form: Hashira a black filly, with flames for mane, tail, and wings, red eyes, golden patch of hair in the shape of the eye of Horus, golden horn sprouting from the very center of the eye on her forehead, Toshiro a fierce looking icy blue dragon with horns and a mane on the back of his head, the eye of Horus, the color silver on his blue scaly forehead, a long slender neck with blue spines running down from his neck to his tail, sharp looking claws for hands, giant bird wings with ice on the ends of his feathers, a long slender body with talons for feet, his tail long and slender like the rest of him with the shape of crescent moon on the end. Their human forms which they were in right now and their human forms with shadow powers activated.

Hashira sprouted flaming wings on her back, her ears became pointed and moved to the top of her head, the eye of Horus started glowing on her forehead, and her flame colored hair lengthened until it came to her lower back. Toshiro sprouted wings made of ice, but still movable, on his back, his ear became pointed and went horizontal on his head, like an elf, the eye of Horus started glowing on his forehead, and his spiky ice colored hair became more like a course mane. The form they had taken, they call Elemental Angel form. The two of them, spread their wings, and took to the air with their sais. They flew at each other with incredible speed and force, it would have surprised anyone who didn't know them. Hashira let out a battle cry that sounded like a horse's neigh and Toshiro let out a battle cry that sounded like a dragon's roar, and they flew at each other again. Small ice particles could be seen on Hashira's wings and small flames could be seen on Toshiro's wings. "Okay, don't kill each other you two." Mahad said as he looked at the ice on Hashira's wings, which had started to melt into water causing Hashira minor pain and the flames on Toshiro's wings melting his wings causing minor pain. "You can banish your sais now, for you need more practice in aerial combat via shadow creature form." Mahad said with seriousness.

By that time, their friends had all come to watch the two half shadow creatures train. The two banished their sais and transformed to shadow creature form. They spread their wings and took to the air, and flew through magical obstacles that Mahad had prepared. After a few minutes of flying around, the two half shadow creatures landed on the ground tired and exercised. "Training's over for today you two, now go hang out with your friends." Mahad said after talking with the shadow creature fathers. The two half shadow creatures smile in their own way and go back to human form, before they ran over to their friends.

"You two were great, I know my father was right about you being strong enough to be my personal bodyguard Hashira." Atemu said with pride. "Yeah, my grandpa was right about you Toshiro." Yugi said with a cheerful smile on his face. "Yeah, I want to go racing again, you coming Toshiro?" Hashira asked with a smirk. "Fine, as long as we don't get into trouble." Toshiro said with a groan. Hashira's favorite thing to do was go into horse form and race across the desert and run along the Nile, while bringing poor Toshiro along so he doesn't get lazy and go to sleep. One of Toshiro's hobbies, however, was go into Komodo form and drool into a clay pot, dip weapons in the bacteria filled drool and hand the weapons to soldiers so if there was a war, the opponents would die faster. Hashira nodded and went into horse form while Toshiro went into Komodo form. Toshiro wasn't as fast as Hashira in that form, but he could still keep up if he really tried, plus Hashira slowing down for Toshiro didn't hurt. The two of them ran out of the palace, ready for some adventure.

**Author's notes: Well that was good.**

**Toshiro: We were fighting each other and even though I want to say that I was winning, I really can't tell.**

**FireWing Pegasus: That's because we are equal in strength, so when you become a soul reaper, go get stronger so you can rescue me.**

**Toshiro: Fine, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Oasis fun

**Author's notes: After this chapter, I will write in the story until my word count is at least 7,000 and then I will work on chapter 4 of 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: Fine. -starts to read the chapter with a tiny blush-**

**FireWing Pegasus: Don't get any ideas Drago-Shiro. They won't be together for a while, it will take an attack by Akefia and Zork to get you and my OC to admit your feelings to yourselves...shit did I just say a spoiler.**

**Toshiro: It's small and it won't happen for a while anyway so I just have to keep reading and keep filling my head with the thought of you in a bathing suit. Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, enjoy.**

Toshiro and Hashira ran for quite a while in the desert to a nearby oasis that was their little secret. The two of them slowed down and went back to human form as Toshiro looked like he was going to faint of exhaustion again. Hashira walked over to the water, used her magic to make a bowl from some leaves, filled the bowl with water, and dumped the water on Toshiro. The young dragon yelped and glared at the filly, "Rematch?" Hashira dived into the water, not that she was as good a swimmer as Toshiro, and she hated water with a passion, but to hide from a ticked off dragon, she would.

After a few minutes, she found that it wasn't a very smart idea to jump in an oasis that was Ra knew how deep, as she started to struggle against the water and was starting to drown. Toshiro saw this, went into shadow creature form, froze the oasis, except for the area Hashira was in, ran over and used his claws to grab her by the tunic and brought her onto shore. Hashira was having trouble breathing with the water in her lungs, so Toshiro went back to human form trying to figure out what was wrong. He figured out that she had water in her lungs, so he immediately started doing CPR.

After a few seconds, Hashira began to cough violently and opened her eyes to see the look of a pair of very worried turquoise gems staring at her. She got up and asked, "What happened?" "After a few minutes of hiding under water, you suddenly came to the surface, drowning and when I saw you go under, I knew I had to act fast." Toshiro said as he helped her up. "Thanks for saving my life, Toshiro." Hashira said with a minor blush that not even Toshiro saw with her tanned face. "Don't mention it. Come on, you need rest after that experience." Toshiro said as he lead her over to a hammock he made from tree leaves. As she layed down, Toshiro went and made ice for her forehead. "You know that your dad has probably sensed you in danger by now, Hashira." Toshiro said as he went into his own thoughts. Almost as if Toshiro had predicted the future, a FireWing Pegasus appeared out of flames. "What happened to my daughter?" He neighed. "First, she sprayed me with water, then she dove under the water to hide from me, next she started drowning, then I saved her, now she is sleeping in a hammock I made from tree leaves." Toshiro said as he listed what had happened since they had arrived. FireWing Pegasus went over to Hashira, checked her over, nodded and headed back to the palace by turning into flames.

When Hashira finally felt well enough, she used her magic to change her clothes to a swimsuit, and Toshiro just removed his tunic. The two then played in the water without a care in the world, staying in the shallows for Hashira's sake. When the sun had climbed high in the sky, Hashira said, "Toshiro, we had better head back. We don't want to miss lunch." Toshiro nodded, and the two went to their birth forms and raced off to the palace.

They arrived just in time to receive their favorite foods. During lunch, the pharaoh, King Aknamkanon, announced some news. "We have received word, that a powerful thief has come to challenge us, his name is Thief King Akefia. It is said that he has short shaggy dirty gray hair, red eyes, a double T scar under his right eye, and he has slaughtered many, and those who have escaped say that he has his sights on our palace, and my head." He said with with grief for those who had lost their lives. "Don't worry my King, for we are more than enough prepared for someone like him, the way that he is thieving and killing people sounds more like he is just trying to show off all his power to those who oppose him, if he came here in the same style, then we will catch him." Hashira said with fire in her eyes. "I am not doubting any of our defenses for a second, especially with how hard I heard you and Toshiro have been training." The pharaoh said with a glint of hope in his eyes. Hashira and Toshiro nodded as everyone continued for lunch.

"I hope that the Thief King, does not attack us soon." Hashira said with a small shiver, that night while Toshiro was in her room with her. "Don't worry Hashira. Even if he does get in, I will bite him in Komodo form and he will die within an hour or two. One bite on a water buffalo will kill in a day or two, one bite on a small child will kill from a half hour to an hour." Toshiro said with prideful smirk. "I know, it's just the thought of what he could do." Hashira said as she started to fall asleep. "Yeah, we can only hope he isn't too stro-" Toshiro trailed off as he saw Hashira asleep on her bed. He smiled and unconsciously gave her a kiss, before he put the blanket on her and left the room, he didn't even realize that he kissed her. He went to his own room and quickly fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, the shadow creature fathers met with each other to discus their children. "I think that our children are starting to get close, don't you think Blizzard Dragon?" FireWing Pegasus neighed. "Yes, they just need some nudging and they will be together, do you think we should tell them that they are betrothed from birth? They already know they share the same birthday." Blizzard Dragon roared. "No, I don't think so, yet. But did you know that today my daughter nearly drowned and was saved by your son?" FireWing Pegasus neighed. "No, I didn't know that, maybe he might be realizing his feelings soon." Blizzard Dragon roared. "Maybe we should have the talk with them about love, and maybe they might realize their feelings, although they might still be too young and not fully develop and realize their feelings until they get a little older." FireWing Pegasus neighed. "No, we can have the talk with them when they start to question us about feelings like love...and the feelings they get when the pranksters start talking about their version of love." Blizzard Dragon roared. "I am not looking forward to that." FireWing Pegasus neighed before the two shadow creature fathers went back to their respective child's chambers.

The next morning, Hashira woke up and said, "Morning dad." FireWing Pegasus got up and neighed, "Morning daughter." FireWing Pegasus neighed again and a servant brought in Hashira's breakfast. Hashira looked at the food hungrily and dove in, straight for the Scarab beetles. "Hashira, your birthday is in six months, have you started looking for love yet?" FireWing Pegasus neighed. "Dad, I'm only turning 15. I think I still have a ways to go before I even think about something like that, plus I really don't want to after hearing Bakura and Marik yelling at their lovers and the things that come out of their mouths." Hashira said with a look of utter disgust. "You never know with love my daughter...and I am going to have to have a word with the pharaoh about the two pranksters making you too scared about love to even look for it." FireWing Pegasus neighed. "I don't know dad...and the look on the pranksters faces will be priceless." Hashira said with a chuckle at the end. FireWing Pegasus nickered and left the room to have a talk with the pharaoh before daily training started.

Toshiro woke up and said, "Morning dad." Blizzard Dragon got up and roared, "Morning son." Blizzard Dragon roared again and a servant brought in Toshiro's breakfast. Toshiro looked at the food, his stomach growled, and he dove in, straight for the Nile Perch fish. "Toshiro, your birthday is in six months, have you started searching for the right girl yet?" Blizzard Dragon roared. "Dad, be serious, I'm only turning 15. Girls at this time in my life will only slow me down, except for Hashira, because she is one of the only girls I know, who can hold up in battle with a smirk on their faces. I also don't want anything to do with love after walking by Bakura and Marik's chambers and hearing yelling at their lovers and weird noises that I don't even want to know, and the things that come out of their mouths when they talk about things I shouldn't even be hearing." Toshiro said with a look of disgust and a shiver. "That's the thing about girls and love, my son. You try to run from love, and it just catches up with you and socks you in the head. Though I am going to have a word with the pharaoh about what the pranksters say in front of my son. It sounds like they are making sound too weird and nasty for you." Blizzard Dragon roared. "I don't know and at the moment I don't care, but the look on their faces will be priceless." Toshiro said with a chuckle. Blizzard Dragon did his own roarey form of laughter and left the room, planning on having a word with the pharaoh before training started for the day.

Toshiro and Hashira met up in the lounge with all their friends, including two loyal guards who also happened to be in the circle of friends. Honda was a tall tanned Egyptian guard with brown hair that came to a spike in the front and he had brown eyes. Otogi was a tall Japanese guard with long black hair tied in a ponytail, and he had emerald green eyes. The two of them were lovers that had met on a trip to Japan. "So what happened yesterday?" Bakura asked as the two half shadow creatures sat down. "Well..." Toshiro trailed off as he began to describe what had happened, again.

After a few minutes, everyone in the circle of friends knew and Marik said, "So next time Hashira wants to prank you like that, she knows not to hide in water?" Hashira nodded. "You know, if you let us in on where that oasis is, we can have a calming place to relax and not have to deal with Tea and Vivian flirting at me." Atemu suggested while Yugi cheerfully nodded. Hashira and Toshiro thought about it for a few seconds before they simultaneously said, "Okay." Ryou and Yugi had giant happy grins on their faces, Malik and Joey high fived, Seto had a rare smile, Atemu smirked, the two pranksters had grins that just yelled that they were up to something, and the two guards smiled at each other, since they knew that they would be the ones to guard everyone.

They all went to where the royal horses were kept. Hashira went into shadow creature form and Toshiro went into shadow creature form, that way they could give everyone a ride. Atemu and Seto went on Hashira while Bakura and Marik had to ride horses. Yugi and Joey went on Toshiro while Ryou and Malik chose to ride with their lovers. Honda and Otogi rode on their own horse too. When they all were mounted up, they rode into the desert toward the secret oasis.

When they reached the oasis, the humans were all amazed at the place that Hashira and Toshiro found. Toshiro and Hashira went back to human form. "Wait here." Hashira and Toshiro said as they entered the oasis. After a while, Toshiro and Hashira came out and said, "You can come in now." The humans walked in and saw hammocks made from leaves and leaves laid out on the beach. Hashira beckoned to each hammock, while Toshiro beckoned to each leaf blanket. Soon the couples all knew which blankets and hammocks were theirs. Seto took to reading a scroll on his and Joey's blanket, Otogi took to relaxing in a hammock with Honda, Bakura and Marik were asleep in their hammocks, Atemu was playing in the shallows with Yugi with a smirk on his face when he plunged Yugi under and a frown on his face when Yugi plunged him under, Ryou and Malik were splashing each other with smiles on their faces, Joey was attempting to get Seto to put down the scroll and come into the water with him and Joey was not succeeding at all, and Toshiro was trying to teach Hashira how to swim.

After a while, things had switched up. Joey had finally gotten Seto off his butt and into the water and was starting to regret it, Otogi and Honda had taken to swimming around the oasis in order to stay fit, Bakura and Marik had woken up in time to join the game of 'Who can splash the other team the most' and it was team albino vs team blond and team blond was starting to win on account of Ryou being a little tired and didn't want to have it become a competition, Atemu and Yugi got tired and went to relax on their blanket on the beach, and since Hashira learned basic swimming, Toshiro had taken to start teaching her with the both of them in their birth forms, normally on land Hashira can easily outrun Toshiro, but in the water, Toshiro was faster than Hashira could ever be.

After another hour, Joey and Seto got tired, so they went to sleep in their hammock, Otogi was on his and Honda's blanket with Honda and he was trying to see if he could get a tan like Honda without burning himself, Ryou and Malik fell asleep so the pranksters brought them to their hammocks and restarted the game without their lovers in the way, so it could be an all out war and Bakura was actually starting to win, Atemu had taken to resting in his and Yugi's hammock, while Yugi went looking for small shells and things, Hashira had started to get the hang of swimming in horse form and Toshiro knew to back off from suggesting she try and swim in shadow creature form as water could put out her fire and she could die if she got too wet, the two went to relax on the beach instead.

After a few minutes, the shadow creature fathers had found everyone and saw that Hashira and Toshiro were asleep on their blanket. The others saw the shadow creature fathers and Atemu was the first to ask, "Are they late for training?" The shadow creatures nodded and looked back at their children trying to think of a way to wake them up without getting them mad. "You know, all today, Toshiro has been teaching Hashira how to swim so there wouldn't be another drowning incident. They were so tired after, that when they found the chance to relax, they fell asleep. I am sure that water battle would be something that they could learn, just Hashira would be unable to use her powers in the water while Toshiro's powers would be strengthened." Seto said as he stepped forward. The shadow creatures looked to each other before nodding and teleporting back.

Back at the palace, the shadow creatures met up with Mahad who asked, "Did you find them?" They nodded and FireWing Pegasus neighed, "Yes, but they were asleep and we found out that Toshiro had been teaching my daughter how to swim so that she wouldn't drown again. High Priest Seto had said that they had fallen asleep after my daughter had learned the basics, and he also said that maybe they could learn how to fight in water, even though Hashira would be unable to take on shadow creature form or Elemental Angel form, while Toshiro's powers would be strengthened enough to defend himself and Hashira, while still being on the offensive." Mahad thought for a few seconds. "You know Seto does make a good point. I think I can excuse them from training today...although now I need to find the prince for his lessons." He said after finishing his thinking. "The prince is with our children. It is like they are having a day of relaxation or something. Everyone is there, Lord Bakura and Lord Ryou, Lord Marik and Lord Malik, High Priest Seto and Lord Joey, guards Otogi and Honda, Prince Atemu and Prince Yugi, along with Hashira and Toshiro. They are at an oasis not far from here, and it used to be just our childrens' secret spot, but apparently the prince must have coaxed them into telling him and the others, in order for a day of relaxation and no flirting women." Blizzard Dragon roared.

All of a sudden, Mana's head popped out of nearby clay pot and whined, "Ahh, I wanna go relax at the oasis too. Maybe we can see who the faster swimmer is and I can practice my magic on the water." The others got startled looks on their faces and Mahad asked, "Mana, how long were you in that pot?" Mana jumped out of the pot and said, "Before you even came in the room." Mahad stared at her jaw dropped, while FireWing Pegasus neighed, "You can come, I'll drop you off there and everyone will have fun." Mana cheered, jumped onto FireWing Pegasus's back, and was teleported to the oasis.

When Mana got to the oasis she was shocked for three reasons, A) The beauty of the large oasis, B) The fact that all of her friends were there without here, and C) The fact that Hashira and Toshiro were sleeping on the same blanket. Everyone, except the sleeping half shadow creatures, noticed Mana and they all knew there would be some fun.

After a few minutes, Hashira and Toshiro both woke up due to the noise of Mana being pretty loud while having fun. They noticed that they are sleeping on the same blanket, but they let it go unminded as Hashira turned to Mana and said, "Aren't you supposed to be practicing your spells Mana." Mana froze up, looked at her, pouted and went to the other side of the oasis to practice, due to nobody wanting to get hurt or changed color etc.

Everyone partied at that oasis, until Seto looked at where the sun was in the sky and said, "Guys, as much as we all want to stay here, we had better get back for dinner unless you want my uncle to send a search party looking for us." Everyone froze where they stood, especially Atemu since it was his father who would send the search party. Every single person at the oasis, except Seto, yelled, "SHIT!" at the exact same time. Hashira and Toshiro went into shadow creature forms, after Hashira got the horses ready, and everyone sped away from the oasis at the speed of a cheetah.

**Author's notes: Hashira almost gets drowned and mention of Akefia. **

**Toshiro: I am glad that at least you wrote me doing CPR, I enjoyed the kiss. I think you mentioning Akefia is foreshadowing.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro, you still hadn't realized your feelings for me, you were only thinking about saving my life, and yes it was foreshadowing.**

**Toshiro: I am still happy about this chapter, I will have good dreams tonight.**

**FireWing Pegasus: -mumbles something about Toshiro being a perv- Toshiro, do your thing.**

**Toshiro: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Evil women and planning

**Author's notes: I am working on Chapter 4 of 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' Toshiro. I am not drifting away from my work, but I just thought to finish this chapter, because when I reach 10,000 words, that's when things get really exciting.**

**Toshiro: Uh huh, then why is there a story idea on your profile page?**

**FireWing Pegasus: It's an annoying idea that I can't get out of my head and I just want to write so bad...after I do chapter 4 of 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' and after this story ends, of course. -shows best attempt of big wide horse eyes-**

**Toshiro: -looks away- Uh huh, Hashira go do chapter 4 while I finish up here. -author goes to another tab on the computer- Hashira owns nothing, but her OC, so enjoy.**

They all arrived back at the palace in time to, put the horses away, and get ready for dinner. When they were all ready, they ran to the dining room so that they won't be late, and they all made it just in time, to stop the pharaoh from sending a search party.

"Why were you all almost late?" The pharaoh asked with curiosity. "We all found out that Hashira and Toshiro found a secret oasis not far from the city, where they could relax and have fun, so we decided to join them so we could relax have fun and not have to deal with Tea and Vivian today. Then we lost track of time, until Seto happened to look at the sky and realize what time it was." Atemu said with a face that just screamed, 'I'm sorry dad, please don't punish us'. The pharaoh sighed and said, "Well, if you had lost track of time having fun then I can't blame you. The same thing happened to me when I was young. I will thank my nephew for being the responsible one and looking to see what time it was." Seto smirked while Atemu just pouted.

"Hey Toshiro, has Hashira gotten any better at swimming, since you started teaching her?" Mahad asked wanting to know if Hashira found out she can float without sinking herself in the process. "How did you find out?" Toshiro and Hashira asked at the same time. "Your fathers went for you when it was time for training and found you two asleep while everyone was having fun. Now answer the question." Mahad said as the half shadow creatures had a look of shock and then pouted. "Yes Hashira has gotten better, she knows the basics of swimming in human form and she is starting to get the hang of in horse form, she is just slowed down in horse form, because of her solid hooves, which aren't anything like claws or hands, and she doesn't have a strong solid tail that can propel her through the water like me." Toshiro said with pride before being hit on the top of his head by Hashira. "Ow, what was that for Hashira?" Toshiro said as he rubbed his head. "For saying it like I can't do anything and you can do everything." Hashira scoffed. "I wasn't saying it like that, I was just pointing out my strengths in the water and areas that you need to work on...Please don't hit me again." Toshiro added raising his hands up in surrender. Hashira scoffed at Toshiro's cowardice of course with her in the anger zone, who wouldn't back away from her.

The dinner went on fine and after dinner, everyone was in the lounge, doing something to entertain themselves. Atemu and Yugi were playing an extremely close game of Senet in which no one could tell which one was winning, Bakura and Marik were locked in heavy make out sessions with their lovers, Seto was reading a book while Joey playing with one of the palace cats, Cleopatra, Hashira and Toshiro were trying to think of ways to get rid of Tea and Vivian for Atemu and the others, and Otogi and Honda were making out on the couch. It was amazing that Hashira and Toshiro were not scarred for life, what with Bakura and Marik always talking about sex, the two of them walking by Bakura and Marik's chambers hearing them go at it, and most of their friends are almost always lip locked.

A few minutes later, female whining catches everyone's attention. Atemu and Yugi's heads pop up on the alert, Bakura and Marik wrap around their scared lovers with annoyed looks on their faces, Seto looked up from his book obviously agitated, Joey got to his feet fast as Cleopatra ran away from the whiny female voices, Hashira and Toshiro ran over to Atemu and Yugi in order to protect them, and the guards fell off the couch, but quickly got to their feet, ready to do their duty as guards. Two young women ran into the room. One, was a young lady with short brown hair, blue eyes, and clothes that signified her as a noble girl, her name was Lady Tea Mazaki. The other, was a young lady with long black hair and narrow brown eyes, and clothes that signified her a noble girl, her name was Lady Vivian Wong. The ironic thing was, even though they were of noble blood, the two of them were the opposite of noble when it came to personality.

Tea asked, "Where is 'our' Atemu and where is the brat that deserves to die?" "Yeah, where are they, that whore of a fiance that our Atemu doesn't deserve. Where are they?" Vivian demanded. "Prince Atemu, to you two whores and I love Yugi not you two, I am gay so back off I will never marry you. I will protect Yugi along with my personal bodyguard and Yugi's personal bodyguard." Atemu said angrily. Tea and Vivian started looking seductive and Tea said, "Oh Atemu you don't mean that, come to our rooms and have some fun with us, you can leave the whore behind." "No, it is Prince Atemu and the only one I will allow in my bed will be Yugi." Atemu said very sternly. "Yeah, don't you get it by now. He isn't interested in women so back off you two." Hashira said as she gave a cold glare. Vivian and Tea got one good look of her glare and ran off. Hashira, Seto, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Toshiro all had glares that could give anyone a shiver up their spines.

"At least that could hold them off for now." Toshiro said as he sighed. Everyone nodded. "We need to find a way to get rid of them." Atemu said. "Tomorrow, Ra is setting." Seto said as he and Joey left for their room. Slowly the group began to dispense and soon Toshiro and Hashira left for their own rooms.

The next day during Hashira and Toshiro's training, everyone met up in the lounge not planning on talking about the evil women. "They're in love with each other and they don't even realize it themselves." Yugi said as he relaxed in Atemu's arms. "Yeah, I have seen the looks in Toshiro's eyes when he sees her and it is love, but he doesn't seem to realize it himself." Seto said as he was reading a scroll. "And I have seen the looks that Hashira had when she saw Toshiro with his tunic off, yesterday. It was love, but she doesn't seem to realize it either." Ryou said as he was massaging Bakura. "There has to be a way to get them to A) realize they are in love, and B) admit it to the other." Marik said as he pulled away from a make out session with Malik. "It wouldn't be fair to leave them like that, and with the announcement about the thief king, if something should happen to the other, they should know they are in love and learn that the other loves them." Otogi said as he twirled his spear in his hands.

"We need to think of a way to get them to admit their feelings." Atemu said. "Maybe we could just tell them." Joey suggested. "And take all the fun of it, no way." Bakura said with a smirk. "Besides, if we were to tell them, they would just deny it." Malik said as he looked at Joey like, 'Don't you already know it?' "They need to realize it themselves or they won't get any closer. Besides they are still young, I am just surprised that they aren't scarred for life with Marik and Bakura constantly talking about sex." Honda said as Bakura and Marik went, "Oi!" and Ryou and Malik blushed.

"We are also wondering how to get them to realize it." Everyone turned and saw the shadow creature fathers walking towards them. "We were just um..." Atemu stuttered as he tried to find the right words to say. "Don't worry we're not mad. As we said, we are also wondering the same thing." FireWing Pegasus neighed. "Where are Toshiro and Hashira?" Ryou asked wanting to make sure that they won't hear the conversation. "They fell asleep right after training." Blizzard Dragon roared. "There is something you all should know that not even our children know." FireWing Pegasus neighed. "What?" Seto asked. "Toshiro and Hashira have been betrothed since birth." Blizzard Dragon roared.

**Author's notes: A cliff hanger, I wonder what everyone's reactions will be.**

**Toshiro: Why would you torture the readers like that and no fair, you already know what will happen, because you're the author.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I have my reasons.**

**Toshiro: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dealing with evil women

**Author's notes: I am finished with chapter 4 of 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' I am just going to post it on my birthday which is coming up, Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: ...I have to wait 5 freaking days until the next chapter!**

**FireWing Pegasus: I am just wondering what you will do for my birthday, Drago-Shiro.**

**Toshiro: -Blushes- Um...Let me get back to you on that. -runs out the door, while Rangiku comes in-**

**Rangiku: Why was my captain running out of here in fear?**

**FireWing Pegasus: I think he forgot to get me a birthday present.**

**Rangiku: Yep, that will do it.**

**FireWing Pegasus: After this chapter, it will start to get to the more horrific part of the story and my that I mean supernatural and it will finally be worthy of being called a Yugioh/Bleach crossover.**

**Rangiku: Yay, I get to be in the story, Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, enjoy the chapter while I make sure my tiny captain gets a present. **

**Toshiro: -in the distance- RANGIKU! I'm working on it!**

"What?!" Everyone shouted. "They're betrothed from birth? Just like Atemu and me?" Yugi said with abnormally wide eyes. The shadow creatures nodded. "How can that be, Hashira was born in Egypt, Toshiro was born in Japan. To be betrothed at birth, how?" Atemu asked. "The two of them were born on the same birthday, therefore they were destined to be together, we just made them betrothed." FireWing Pegasus neighed. "The hard part is getting them to realize they are madly in love with the other." Blizzard Dragon roared. "Yeah, how do we do that?" Marik asked with a slight hopeful suspicion that it would require pranks to get them to realize it. "We don't know, we think that if the other's life was in danger, they would realize they are in love and no you can't put them in any danger, you two." FireWing Pegasus neighed sternly at Bakura and Marik. "Ah come on." The two pranksters complained as everyone else broke into laughter.

Suddenly, FireWing Pegasus and Blizzard Dragon stopped laughing, started sniffing and said, "Our children are awake, and they are coming here in search of you guys." Everyone stopped laughing and went back to what they were doing before the conversation, as the shadow creature fathers went back to Mahad, and Toshiro and Hashira came into the room. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Hashira asked. "Oh just trying to figure out what to do with Tea and Vivian again." Atemu lied, sounding like the truth. "Okay, well we still need to figure out how to get them." Toshiro said while he scratched the back of his head for answers.

All of a sudden, a servants ran into the room and said, "Prince Atemu! Prince Yugi!" The two of them got up and Atemu said, "What's wrong?" "It's Ladies Tea and Vivian, they are both claiming that they are pregnant by you." The servant said nervously. Everyone in the room yelled, "WHAT?!" In the blink of an eye, everyone ran out of the lounge at full speed, Hashira and Toshiro ran at the front, toward the Throne Room.

In the Throne Room, the pharaoh was sitting on his throne, and he didn't look pleased. "Son, I'm sorry, but Tea and Vivian are both pregnant and they are claiming you as the father." "They're lying, the only person I have ever slept with is Yugi. What's their story father?" Atemu asked with concern. "That yesterday you had seduced both of them and slept with them." "If I may sir, we were with Atemu all day yesterday at the oasis, then we came back here, finally we all hanged out in the lounge until it was time for bed, and Yugi was with him then." Hashira said as she stepped forward. "During the lounge time, Tea and Vivian approached _us_ and tried to seduce _Atemu,_ but we stopped them and they ran away." Toshiro said as he also stepped forward. "Doesn't the Millennium Necklace know?" Yugi asked as he gestured to his neck. "No, not everything is revealed to me." Isis, a high priestess in the pharaoh's court and bearer to the Millennium Necklace, wife of Mahad, said with a sigh. "What do we do?" Joey asked with concern. "We wait until they give birth, until then nothing can happen to them." The pharaoh said with a sigh. "We have to put up with them for another 9 months." Hashira whispered to Toshiro who nodded.

Nine months later, Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura all married happily to their fiance's, Toshiro and Hashira had turned 15 together with a happy birthday celebration that Tea and Vivian were not allowed to attend, everyone were still far from getting Hashira and Toshiro to admit their feelings to themselves, and it had become as annoying as the the two pregnant women, not that they could move from their beds anymore. Hashira had been stuck as guardian to Tea's chambers, while Toshiro had been stuck as the guardian to Vivian's chambers, that way if any of them went into labor, the fastest and strongest people in the palace could get them to the healing chambers.

Hashira was guarding Tea's chambers, when she smelt something she didn't want to smell and she rushed inside. There was Tea, on the bed, whining how she was in labor and how she demanded that Hashira take her to the healing chambers. Hashira growled and went into horse form as Tea struggled to get on her. When Tea finally got on, Hashira ran towards the healing chambers as fast as her legs can carry her.

Toshiro was guarding Vivian's chambers, when he smelt something he never wanted to smell in his life and he rushed inside. There was Vivian, on the bed, screeching about her pain and how she demanded that Toshiro take her to the healing chambers. Toshiro growled and went into shadow creature form, grabbed Vivian and flew to the healing chambers as fast as his wings could carry him.

The two of them arrived at the healing chambers at the exact same time. Isis came out, saw Tea and Vivian, so she had servants come and take the two 'ladies' inside. Hashira let out a long neigh while Toshiro let out a long roar to alert everyone that Tea and Vivian were giving birth. Sounds could be heard and soon everyone, including the Mazaki and Wong families, were in the healing chambers, waiting to see if the babies looked anything like Atemu.

Five hours later, Isis came out and said, "Both babies are born, they are both boys and look absolutely nothing like Prince Atemu." The Mazaki and Wong families got shocked looks on their faces, while everyone else were beaming with happiness. "You can all go and see the kids." The Mazaki and Wong families went in first, and within the next few seconds, Isis started screaming about the families having swords over the babies throats. Hashira and Toshiro went in and saved the babies, while everyone else grabbed the families. "You are all arrested for false claim of child parentage and for attempting murder of babies. Take them away to the dungeons." The pharaoh's voice boomed, and the disgraced families were escorted to the dungeons.

Everyone looked at the baby boys, Tea's child looked just like her and Lord Wong, Vivian's child looked just like her and Lord Mazaki. "What's gonna happen to the kids?" Hashira asked having a small soft spot for kids. "We will adopt them." Honda said. "Tea's child will be named Tamim, Arabic for strong, and Vivian's child will be named Zuberi, Egyptian for strong. We want them to have strong names." Otogi said. "Okay, you two will be in charge of them." The pharaoh said. "How will they be executed?" Toshiro asked switching the subject to the Tea and Vivian and their disgraced families. "We haven't decided yet." The pharaoh and the high priests sighed. "How about this. The female crocodiles of the Nile are in the middle of the hatching season, right? Then that means that if we throw the families to them, the crocodiles with be extremely aggressive and lash out at the families." Yugi said as he spoke up. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes and Atemu said, "Yugi, sometimes you scare me and make me think that you are hanging out with Bakura and Marik way too much." "Oi!" The two named yell in annoyance. "No honey, I'm not hanging out with them too much." Yugi said with his big wide panda eyes making everyone think he was one of the babies. Everyone laughed and went to the meeting room to discuss the punishment.

After a few minutes, it was decided that they have the punishment that Yugi came up with. They all headed down to the Nile with the disgraced families in chains. They looked upon the Nile and saw the huge mother crocodiles guarding their nests from intruders. "Disgraced families, Wong and Mazaki." Mahad's voice rang out for all who had gathered to hear. "By order of the Pharaoh, you, on this day, shall be executed for your crimes against your land, and your people. You are all charged with impregnating Ladies Tea and Vivian so that they have a chance at being queen. Let your punishment be a lesson to all other." "No!" Vivian and Tea screamed as they was pushed closer to her death by two guards, and their families just bowed their heads expecting death while being shoved to their deaths. "I'm supposed to be queen! I'm supposed to rule!" They yelled at the same time.

As the sun rose over the horizon, and with the pharaoh's nod, the families were pushed into the river, right next to a nest of new hatchlings. Yugi, and Ryou turned their heads away and closed their eyes as a crocodile lunged at Vivian and others jumped on everyone else, their screams echoing in everyone's ears. When the screaming stopped, Yugi and Ryou turned their heads forward again, but didn't open their eyes. "Let it be known that this is what will happen to those who disobey my rule." The pharaoh boomed, and then lowered his voice. "And now let us return." "Come Yugi." Atemu said in a slightly strained voice. Yugi turned around and opened his eyes, thankful to see farmland and not the river. "Yes Atemu." Yugi said and followed him back as the sun rose higher into the sky. "Come on Ryou." Bakura said with a smirk on his face for unlike Atemu, Bakura and Marik loved bloody executions. Ryou turned around and opened his eyes, thankful to see farmland and not the river. "Yes Bakura." Ryou said and followed Bakura back. "Hey, at least we don't have to deal with Tea and Vivian anymore." Hashira said as she high fived a very slightly nauseous Toshiro, and they went to shadow creature forms and flew to the palace.

**Author's notes: Blood and gore...reminds me of Bleach episode 293 when you and everyone got your asses handed to you by the bastard Aizen.**

**Toshiro: -bows in apology- I tried my hardest.**

**FireWing: YOU WENT DRAGON WHEN HE FORCED YOU TO STAB MOMO! I ACTUALLY WISHED IT WAS ME SO YOU WOULD DO THAT, YOUR ANGER NEARLY KILLED YOU!**

**Toshiro: -cowers- Sorry, I will go get your birthday present. Please review while I try on calm down my lover.**


	6. Chapter 6: The end or is it?

**Author's notes: I'm on a roll, I made it past 12,000 words and am ahead of my class...like Toshiro in the soul reaper academy. This chapter explains how Toshiro dies along with how everyone else dies.**

**Toshiro: One, stop bringing up my past, and two, I die! What the *Bleep*!**

**FireWing Pegasus: It fits with my plot, and finally we enter the world of Bleach next chapter, it will be time for some mass murder by Kenpachi, some getting drunk by Rangiku etc.**

**Toshiro: -mumbles- Why does the author like to torture me?**

**FireWing Pegasus: I actually got inspired to do this chapter, when I was watching an AMV about Toshiro on youtube, and the song was Time of Dying by 3 days Grace. When listening, I was just like, wow. That fits this so perfectly.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, enjoy this chapter while I go find out what's so good about this song.**

But life turned for the worst a day later. Pharaoh Aknamkanon died very suddenly, no one was sure of the cause. After the 40 day grieving period Atemu was crowned Pharaoh, Yugi by his side as his queen. The celebration was cut short as a man that looks like Bakura, only much more dangerous, and by dangerous he was the Thief King Akefia, barged into the throne room. After depositing the various treasures he had collected from the royal tomb of the late Pharaoh Aknamkanon, he demanded that the seven Millennium Items be returned to him, and summoned his Ka, a monster named Diabound.

He revealed himself to be Bakura's twin brother. Their father had an affair with their mother, and he took one of the twins to be raised in his footsteps as a nobleman, leaving the other in the thief's village of Kul Elna. The six High Priests refused to surrender the Millennium Items, and Seto, along with Joey, challenged him. The Garestgolath and Alligator Swordsman that were summoned were destroyed when Akefia called forth Winged Sage Falcos, who was the Ka of the late Pharaoh. Akefia revealed that he took a DiaDhank from the tomb as well as the capacity to use the former Pharaoh's favorite creatures. The rest of the court were inflamed and summon various creatures to battle Diabound, but all were destroyed. Hashira even tried to combine her most powerful attack with Toshiro's most powerful attack and even though it did some damage, it didn't really phase Akefia much. Not willing to have anyone suffer anymore, Atemu summoned Obelisk the Tormentor, causing Toshiro and Hashira to bow in the name of the Egyptian god monster, one of the 3 most powerful shadow creatures in existence, and sent Akefia on the retreat, if only for a short time.

Knowing time was of the essence, Mahad departed the next morning to confront Akefia in the Magicians' Training Ground, after placing a stronger seal of protection on Aknamkanon's tomb. They dueled with each other, Mahad combined his Ba and Ka to become the Dark Magician, and temporally defeated Akefia, who claimed the Millennium Ring. Yugi and Atemu both felt great sorrow at the loss of their friend. Isis mourned the loss of her husband as Mana wept for her master. But they had no time to mourn. Akefia had to be stopped.

Hashira went out toward her old home in order to be reassured, only to find fire everywhere, dead and dying horses littered the ground. She smelt my mother and staggered over to her dying body. She neighed to her to be strong, before her head fell limp in Hashira's lap. She screamed out in pure agony, before she heard a chuckle and turned to see Akefia and Diabound. She screamed out again this time in pure anger and Akefia disappeared. She then collapsed on the ground, too mentally unstable and Toshiro found her and took her to the healing chambers. He told her that her eyes looked like they died and that they show the emptiness of someone who had been mentally raped. All Hashira knew was that she wanted to kill Akefia with her bare hands.

Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Shada searched the city for criminals and took them to prison, discovering a young woman with white hair and blue eyes that was being beaten by the townspeople. Shada's Millennium Key reacted to her, revealing a white dragon with a strength that rivaled the Gods as her Ka. Taking the young woman back to the palace, Seto realized he had met her before he had become a priest, prompting him to tell Joey of a return journey from Nubia that had gone wrong when some bandit's had attacked. Seto had released the girl from the bandits about a few minutes prior, and he believed that she had set her Ka, a white dragon, on the bandits to return the favor of being rescued.

That evening, Akefia attacked Aknaudin, the pharaoh's brother and Seto's father, while he was in the Tablet Shrine, the area where Ka removed from criminals are kept, and overpowered him. Akefia left with making Aknaudin his servant by the power of the Millennium Ring.

Akefia's actions drove Atemu to give chase on Hashira, much to her delight, ordering his beloved to stay in the palace with his friends, who later disobey the command. He gave chase with the Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Atemu, his priests, along with Bakura, Marik, Hashira and Toshiro, gave Akefia a run for his money, if only for a few minutes. Akefia managed to turn the tables and destroy Slifer. While everyone was in shock at the loss of one of the Gods, Akefia threw a knife coated with magic from the Millennium Ring at Bakura, and killed him, sealing his soul in the Millennium Ring.

When Atemu started to give chase again, Akefia had Diabound crush the rock path he was on, making him and Hashira hold on to the ledge of a chasm for dear life. After taking the Millennium Puzzle, Akefia sent the newly crowned Pharaoh and the young half shadow creature into the darkness of the cliff.

Apparently upon hearing his husband was missing, and ignoring all warnings, Yugi sneaks out alone with Toshiro, who started to realize his feelings for Hashira, leaving Malik and Joey to comfort a grieving Ryou. However, Mana and Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, got wind of their scheme and followed them, stating that they would not let their friends look alone while Akefia was out there.

When discovered Yugi was missing, search efforts double to find the missing royals, Toshiro and Hashira. Aknaudin also became corrupted by Akefia's influence via the Millennium Ring. His desire was now to put his son Seto on the throne.

He turned his attention to one of the underground battle arenas, and the criminals that had been picked off the street by Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Shada the previous day, and trained their Ka's to be stronger. He also found the girl with the white dragon and brought her to the arena. Seto and Joey got wind of this, interrupted the party, rescued the girl, who revealed her name to be Kisara, and officially got on Aknaudin's bad side. Upsetting the stage, and with Joey's Ka, Red Eyes Black Dragon, he named Akia, unable to reach them, Kisara is forced to released the Blue Eye White Dragon to protect them.

At the display, Aknaudin demanded that Seto use the Millennium Rod and take the Blue Eyes from Kisara. Joey, however, pointed out that Kisara's Ba and Ka are connected. If they were to take the Blue Eyes from her, she would die. Aknaudin didn't care though. He wanted his son to become the pharaoh. This lead to an argument about whether Atemu was alive or not before Seto and Joey left with an unconscious Kisara. Upon reaching the palace again, they gave the order for Kisara not to be disturbed or removed from the room.

Meanwhile, Malik, Ryou, and Joey slipped out of the palace, looking for Yugi, Toshiro, Mana, and Mokuba. They find them resting by the Nile, Mana practiced her freezing spell some more. It was then that Malik noted something in the river so he retrieved it, revealing it to be the pharaoh's cloak, making them realize Atemu and Hashira must be around there, someplace. Their joy was cut short when some of Akefia's henchmen found them, so Mana used a magical wave to knock the men and their horses into the river, giving them a much needed bath.

The High Priests are also looking for Atemu and Hashira. Isis sent her Ka, Spiria to search from the skies. Yugi, Toshiro and his friends found Atemu and Hashira washed up on the shoreline, tired, but very much alive. We told them of being rescued by a masked man whose name they did not know. Malik sent his Ka, Revival Jam, to alert the priests, which met up with Spiria on the way back. Not long after, Shada and Isis arrived and informed them of Akefia's location.

Atemu turned to Yugi begged him to return to the palace and Hashira told Toshiro to come with her. Yugi said he will go, only if Atemu would return to him when they won. Promise in place, Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey headed back to the palace, while Ryou, Malik, Toshiro, and Mana went with Atemu, Shada, Isis, and Hashira to Kul Elna.

Arriving at the deserted village, the spirits of the village use their skeletons to attack the pharaoh and his company, which creeped Hashira and Toshiro out, prompting them to tell of how they're not only half shadow creature, but half earth creature and how animals are said to see spirits while humans couldn't. With the priests and his friends holding the spirits back, Atemu, Hashira and Toshiro went to confront Akefia. But Akefia had the upper hand here, unfortunately. The spirits of Kul Elna were giving Akefia more strength on his home turf.

Akefia sent an attack at Atemu, who would have been killed if Mahad, now the Dark Magician, hadn't intervened and pulled his pharaoh and childhood friend out of harms way. This angered Akefia who released Diabound. For a while, the Dark Magician, Hashira, and Toshiro were able to do some damage. But the spirits of Kul Elna added their strength to Diabound, making their attacks useless, and Diabound more powerful. Diabound launched another attack at Mahad, who couldn't move due to an energy drain from the battle, and was saved by Mana's newly discovered Ka, the Dark Magician Girl. Both magicians fought strongly, but Diabound is still more powerful.

The priests, Ryou, Malik, and Marik, arrived to help, while Shada remained at the front to prevent the skeleton soldiers from entering the room. Even with the combined strength of the court, Atemu, Hashira, and Toshiro could still not defeat Akefia, who killed Ryou and Malik due to loss of Ba, their life energy that gives their monsters strength.

Hashira got angered by how her friends and her mother were just killed off, and starting to realize her feelings for Toshiro, she lunged herself at Akefia in an attempt to keep him from killing Toshiro as well. Akefia unleashed his shadow magic, and slowly sent and angered Hashira to the shadow realm, a dark and horrifying realm in which you can't die or age and your soul is tortured into all eternity. As Toshiro witnessed Hashira get sent away, he fully realized his love for the poor girl, his heart suddenly stopped working, and he had a heart attack at that very moment, died from heart break, his soul slowly losing memory and attempted to pass on. Toshiro's necklace lay on the ground, covered in the blood of battle and the sands of the desert, forever to mark the place he died and where his crush was sealed away.

Knowing Diabound had to be drained of his strength, and the only way he could do that is by removing the spirits of Kul Elna, Atemu offered up his soul to guide the spirits to their final resting place. Seto immediately protested, knowing that Yugi would be heartbroken when he found out. Atemu responded by saying that the spirits blamed his father, who was dead, and now his son would pay the price and do the right thing.

However, when the spirits enter Atemu's body, they were met by the spirit of Aknamkanon, who lived on in his son and guided them to the Realm of the Dead, leaving Toshiro to find his own way, instead of Atemu. By this action, Diabound was greatly weakened. But before they could attack, Aknaudin revealed his true colors and froze everyone in the room, allowing him and Akefia to gather the rest of the Millennium Items. Akefia killed Marik with the Millennium Rod, sealing Marik's soul into the item before he set the rod in the place it was made.

This opened a portal that allowed a part of a great evil to come threw. It made Aknadin its priest, and re-named him Dark Mangus, stating he would fulfill Dark Mangus' wish for Seto to become pharaoh. Dark Mangus used his new powers and cast a spell at Atemu that would kill him. However, the protector of the pharaoh's, the same man with a mask named Hassan who had previously rescued Atemu and Hashira, deflected the blast and destroyed the binding spell. Dark Mangus was enraged and tried to convince Seto to join him. Seto hesitated on what he should do, but it was enough time for Dark Mangus to throw him into a portal, follow him, and seal it off before anyone else can follow.

Akefia picked up where Dark Mangus left off, and had Diabound send a magic blast at the group, sending them and their dead to different locations in Kul Elna. They managed to get back together, but Karim, bearer of the Millennium Scales died due to transferring the rest of his Ba to Shada, so they could defeat some monsters that were giving them problems.

Atemu went off in search of Dark Mangus and Seto, telling the others to get back to the palace. As they started to do so, Akefia summoned Zorc completely to the realm of the living. To do this, Akefia sacrificed his soul, which was also sealed into the Millennium Ring. The tablet the Millennium Items had been placed in exploded, sending them all over the ruins. Mana and Isis recovered all of them before returning to the palace.

Atemu managed to find Seto and a dead Kisara in an abandoned temple. Dark Mangus had killed Kisara by sealing her Blue Eyes White Dragon in a sealing tablet, but in turn had been killed by Seto. Dark Mangus transferred his soul to his son, and tried to kill Atemu, but Kisara had also transferred her soul into Seto, destroyed Dark Mangus, and freed Seto.

Getting back to the city, he was greeted by Yugi, Joey, Otogi, and Honda, who mourned the loss of their friends. Atemu just about collapsed from exhaustion, prompting Yugi to insist he go back to the palace and to let Seto lead the forces, to which Atemu agreed.

Despite the valiant efforts of Seto and the Egyptian armadas, Zorc was too powerful, and couldn't be destroyed. Shada was killed in Zorc's last attack, and became a wandering spirit who vowed to protect the Millennium Items until the time is right. Recalling an old and ancient text that he had learned when he was young, Atemu sacrificed his life, his memories, and his name, to seal Zorc away. His own soul was sealed into the Millennium Puzzle.

However, his shadow magic wasn't enough, since Zorc is also shadow and darkness. So Yugi sacrificed his life and used his Japanese light magic to complete the sealing. Just before he died, Yugi proclaimed Seto to be the new pharaoh. He also asked for the Millennium Puzzle to be shattered and placed in their tomb. However, his light magic didn't seal him away in the Millennium Puzzle with Atemu, the darkness would have driven him insane. Instead, Isis and Seto cast a spell that would reincarnate him, and their dead friends, into the future, except Toshiro, who was a half shadow creature so he couldn't be reincarnated.

Complying with the young man's dying wishes, Seto and Joey placed the shattered puzzle in their tomb, the bodies mummified in a secret room. They ruled justly until they adopted an heir to the throne, and died of old age.

**Author's notes: So much death and I am sealed away while you go to the soul society.**

**Toshiro: You aren't even at 30,000 words yet, you can't end the story yet, which means that soon, I will be kicking butt and taking names with Hyourinmaru. -gets out Zanpakuto and charges Akefia- RAIN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVENS, HYOURINMARU! -screams from Akefia can be heard- Please review while I make him suffer.**

**FireWing Pegasus: 0.0 do what he said.**


	7. Chapter 7: New lives

**Author's notes: Well this chapter took some thought, but at least it starts off explaining what ever happened to Toshiro, now this is worthy of being called a Yugioh/Bleach crossover.**

**Toshiro: I can't wait for your birthday.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Because you love me, and you can't wait to give me that birthday present?**

**Toshiro: ...That and it means that you will post chapter 4 of 'A Shadow Horse's Past' already, but I do love you.**

**FireWing Pegasus: You just saved yourself from some but whooping, do the disclaimer.**

**Toshiro: Hashira does not own Yugioh or Bleach, only her OC, she is just having fun to keep herself from getting bored. Enjoy the chapter.**

The soul of Toshiro, thought to be forever lost, had taken on a new life. His soul became lost in a place between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead, where time was out of whack. After a while in that realm, which was actually near 5,000 years in the realm of the living, he was discovered by black kimono clad warriors, which he faintly recognized the weapons and kimonos due to him growing up in Japan. The kimono clad warriors checked him over and then brought him to the realm of the dead, which seemed nothing like the afterlife in his eyes. The young half shadow creature soon got a new family and discovered powers he could not explain as because of his time in the that realm he had forgotten everything in his past, the only thing he remembered, was his name. He was given a new last name, Hitsugaya, by someone he adopted as his grandmother, and his adopted younger sister by the name of Momo Hinamori. He soon became one of the kimono clad warriors who were called soul reapers. The other soul reapers soon found out that not only could he speak the native tongue of Japanese, but he could also speak Egyptian with ease, and yet, he didn't know why He aimed to become stronger, so that he may protect Momo. Little did he know that deep in his subconscious, there was another motive to gaining strength.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, of the 10th squad in the Soul Society, was filling out paperwork for his drunk lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, when something eerily familiar called out in the back of his mind, "To..shi..ro...help...me...pl...ease." Toshiro's head shot up, and saw the his lieutenant was still out cold, and he could sense no one else in the area. He focused on his zanpakuto sword, Hyourinmaru, the serpent like dragon made from ice who lives in his mind and his sword, and he asks, "Hyourinmaru, did you hear that voice right now?" The dragon spirit materializes in front of him and says, "Yes master, the voice was feminine and familiar and sounded as if it was in pain. How the voice knew your name, I don't know. Maybe it is a voice from your past, trying to communicate with you." Toshiro thinks for bit and says, "I don't know, but that is the least of my worries." Toshiro got up, walked toward Rangiku and said, "Matsumoto, wake up now." Rangiku woke up in a scream, causing Toshiro to be knocked towards the wall by her giant breasts. Rangiku got scolded by an annoyed Toshiro into doing her work while he went to his barracks for some sleep.

_**Dream Start:**__ A young girl, about 14 years old, who looked similar to Toshiro, only with flame colored hair that falled down to mid back, with little bang over her left eye, a simple red skirt held to the waste by a red sash trimmed in gold, a black tunic trimmed in gold, gold arm and leg bands so close together you would think it's armor, gold antk earrings, and simple red sandals trimmed in black, raced across the bank of the Nile River, shouting in Egyptian, "Toshiro, you can't you keep up?" Toshiro ran up and appeared behind her, he got a good look at what he was wearing and saw a simple blue shendyt held to the waste by a blue sash trimmed in silver, a white tunic trimmed in silver, silver arm and leg bands so close you would think it's armor, silver antk earrings, and simple blue sandals trimmed in white. He got a good look of her face and saw the face of a beautiful tanned Egyptian girl with blood red ruby eyes. He calls out to her in Egyptian with his heavy Japanese accent, "Yeah yeah, Hashira. Race you back to the palace, Atemu is waiting." The girl nodded and Toshiro and they ran back to the Egyptian Palace in the city of Khemet as fast as they could.__** :End Dream**_

Toshiro jerked awake panting. 'What was that dream...Why did the voice of that girl sound just like the voice that spoke in my head earlier...Was Hashira her name...Why was I wearing a skirt?!' The thoughts plagued Toshiro until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Meanwhile in a dark and horrifying realm, called the shadow realm, the young girl Toshiro saw in his dream, ran in the pure darkness. The shadows zipped passed her leaving a big bloody gash in her side, not to mention all the scars that littered her body after 5,000 years of grueling torture. She ran in the darkness some more, before she was struck down by what felt like a whip on fire with a knife on the end. She lay there, tears falling down as she attempted to reach out in front of her like the exit was near, and yet there was no exit in front of her, she was stuck in this realm being forever tortured. Nevertheless, she reached out in front of her and attempted to call out, "To...shi..ro...where...are...you...To...shi...ro. "

In the world of the living, in a small town called Domino, there lived a boy named Yugi Moto. He had many friends, along with a helpful spirit that lived in his Millennium Puzzle that was named Atemu. Atemu was once called Yami, but after he regained his memories of his past he goes by his old name of Atemu, pharaoh of Egypt. Yugi, though still hadn't gotten out of his habit of calling Atemu, Yami. He was in his grandpa's game shop getting ready for high school. Everyone picked on Yugi, because he looked like an elementary school student, and he had star shaped tri color hair, black base, amethyst edging, gold bangs, and big wide amethyst baby panda eyes. Atemu looked just like Yugi, only taller, more muscles, narrow crimson eyes, star shaped tri colored hair, black base, crimson edging, gold bangs, gold lightning bolt bangs shooting up his hair. No one had picked on Yugi since he solved the Millennium Puzzle and made his friends.

He ran to school and met up with his friends: Joey Wheeler and his boyfriend/Atemu's rival/owner of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, Tristan Taylor and his boyfriend/inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duke Devlin, Ryou Bakura and his boyfriend/spirit of the Millennium Ring named Bakura, Malik Ishtar and his boyfriend/spirit of the Millennium Rod named Marik. Tea Gardner was once one of their friends, but then she proved to be a one of the girls who were just after Atemu. "Hey Yugi, I heard today there is going to be some school exchange sign ups happening today. They need students to volunteer houses for the new students." Ryou said as he rubbed the Millennium Ring. "There's enough room at Money Bag's mansion for a whole school." Joey said enthusiastically before Seto hit him on the head and they got into an argument, again.

Just like High Priest Seto and Lord Joey from 5,000 years ago, this Seto and this Joey, had a love/hate relationship, that only ended with Seto pulling his _puppy_ into a makeout session. Everyone sighed and Yugi said, "That's cool Ryou, are you signing up for volunteering your house." Ryou sighed and shook his head. "No, and you know that reason as well as all of us." The reason that Ryou was speaking of, was Bakura's evil twin brother Akefia, the other spirit of the Millennium Ring. The Ring and Ryou's house are almost always a battle ground, it's why Ryou never invited his friends over, all he had was Bakura to take care of him, his mother and little sister died in a car crash, and his father hadn't been home in two years, he was one who gave Ryou the Ring and yet, after that he was never home, he was always on dig for he was an archeologist. Atemu manifests near by in his own separate body and walks over. "Don't worry, if that idiotic grave robber tries anything, I'll take care of it." He said in his firm authoritative deep baritone voice that would cause women to just melt, what with the deep voice, the muscles, the exotic hair, the tan, and the fact that his favorite choice of clothing is leather, like Yugi. Bakura and Marik manifest near by and walk over. "You forgetting us, our king." They snickered with wild grins. Atemu sighed, "Yugi, are you going to volunteer our house?" Yugi nodded, and the bell rang so Atemu, Bakura, and Marik returned to their respective Millennium items, and everyone walked to class.

In another city, near by to Domino, was Karakura high school, located in Karakura town. A tall high schooler with spiky orange hair, and an almost permanent scowl on his face, named Ichigo Kurosaki, was walking to school with a soul reaper noble girl, named Rukia Kuchiki. As they walked to school, they met up with their group of friends from the world of the living. You see, Ichigo Kurosaki is a substitute soul reaper, because he is half human, half soul reaper, and is one of the most powerful soul reapers. His friends from the world of the living, Orihime Inoue, a girl with spirit powers from her hair braids, Uryu Ishida, a quincy, a natural enemy of soul reapers, but he tolerates them to a point, and Yasutora Sado, who everyone calls Chad, he doesn't talk much and his spirit powers come from his arms. All of them have the ability to see spirits. In fact Karakura is a super spiritually enriched town because of all the spirits that live in the town, causing lots of humans to see spirits.

Orihime ran up to Ichigo and said, "Hey Ichigo, did you know that there's school exchange sign ups today?" Ichigo nodded, and said, "Yeah, I'm planning on doing it, because of how dad has been annoying me, and when I told Karin, she said that I should sign up and save myself." Chad nodded, "I'm going." Uryu nodded and said, "I want to see what kind of clubs they have there and it gives me the chance to escape my father too." Orihime said, "I heard that they have a beautification club at the school, Uryu." Uryu smirked and said, "I will make that school perfect. I heard that it's in a place called Domino city." Chad looked at Uryu and said, "One of my old friends went there once and is friends with the local celebrity." "What celebrity?" Ichigo asked densely. "Don't you know? It's the King of Games, Yugi Moto, himself. He even goes to school with the former duel monsters champion, Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba corp, and runner up in Duelist Kingdom Joey Wheeler, along with 8th place finalist of Battle city, the oh so lovable Ryou Bakura, and second place finalist of the same tournament, Malik Ishtar, and the inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duke Devlin. Domino high school is known by them." Orihime commented. Chad nodded, "My friend Valon, is one of their friends. He's a pretty good duelist. I'm going so I can meet his friends. In fact he says that he's going to take us personally." "I'll go to make sure that Ichigo, doesn't get into any trouble." Rukis said after listening to the whole conversation. "We're going to have a great time." Orihime said as they got to school.

**Author's notes: Toshiro is being tortured with dreams, I am being cruelly tortured by shadows, Ryou is being sorta tortured by his dad not being there and with Akefia being there, and Ichigo is not really being tortured except by his dad acting a lot younger than me.**

**Toshiro: Why do you torture me so?**

**FireWing Pegasus: I actually got the idea that Valon and Chad knew each other when I was reading another Yugioh/Bleach crossover. I am just sad that there aren't that many Y/B crossovers, even though I did read some with Toshiro in them that made me want to do a fangirl squeal.**

**Toshiro: Please review while I try and calm down the author.**


	8. Chapter 8: Questions and mystery

**Author's notes: I had fun doing this chapter, the reason, it is mostly what is happening with Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: Now that's what I'm talking about. I love you 100X more than Momo, she is just sibling love, but I 'love' you way more. ❤ **

**FireWing Pegasus: I know, this chapter is one of my methods of calming you down since you are getting steamed over my other story, so I thought, eh how about I do a chapter that is all about Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, though both her and I wish that she owned me, Enjoy the chapter.**

In the Soul Society, there was a captain's meeting that Toshiro didn't really care about, but he at least looked like he showed interest. The head captain said, "As you have all heard recent rumors, but there is another city starting to gain more spiritual energy, like Karakura town. This city is called Domino city. According to the Department of Research and Development, the spiritual pressure found in that city is darker than that of a hollows spiritual pressure, and can get extremely strong. That is why I think that only a captain should investigate this matter. I have chosen Captain Hitsugaya for this mission." Toshiro actually showed interest and he said, "Why me?" "Because, you are the only captain level soul reaper who can blend in at their high school. Also, the substitute soul reaper from Karakura, seems to also be heading there with his friends." Toshiro is internally annoyed, but lets it go in front of the head captain. "Yes sir." He bows and the head captain dismissed the meeting.

Toshiro sighed as he packed his things, and got everything he needed. He really didn't like having to leave and check this out, especially since he had to deal with _that annoying Kurosaki_ and with his dreams popping up, he really didn't want to have to explain them to him. Momo Hinamori came into the room and said, "Hi lil'Shiro." "Momo, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Captain Hitsugaya." "Ah lil'Shiro, don't be like that. I brought you some watermelons." Momo said as she gave Toshiro a big slice of watermelon causing him to blush. Ever since Toshiro first came to the Soul Society, he discovered that he has a taste for watermelons. "Fine, but at least call me Hitsugaya." Toshiro said as he eyed the watermelon slice. "Okay." Momo said as she gave him the slice which he dug into, much like a dragon, which Momo always said was either funny or cute.

After he was done eating, Toshiro finished packing his bags and headed toward the main Senkaimon, the portal that leads to the world of the living. A hell butterfly appeared to guide him to Karakura, he was heading there instead of Domino, since the high schoolers in Karakura were already going on a school exchange. Toshiro sighed, looked back at his home, and walked through the Senkaimon.

He exited the Senkaimon, near to Ichigo Kurosaki's house and used his spiritual pressure, his energy that other soul reapers could sense that alerts them who it is and an estimate of his level of power. All of a sudden, Ichigo appeared with Rukia, along with Uryu, Orihime, and Chad. "Why are you here Toshiro?" Orihime said with cheerfulness and curiosity. "I am here, because there is a strange spiritual pressure in a nearby town and the head captain said that you school is doing an exchange with their high school." Toshiro said as if it was no big thing. "You mean Domino High, I have heard from a close friend of mine that there are spirits there, but he said there is only one to watch out for and one you have to respect like a king." Chad said with interest, which surprised everyone. "Wha? When did you become such an expert? What kind of spirits are at that school?" Ichigo asked like Chad was crazy. "My friend told me never to tell anyone, all I will say is that two kids have a spirit living inside them and one kid has two spirits in him, but he said the one that we need to respect most is the one who lives within the King of Games, Valon keeps calling him, The Pharaoh." Chad said with mystery. "Wha? You mean that at Domino, ghosts possess people, and there is ghost living a celebrity?" Orihime said worryingly. "What I want to know is why is the spiritual pressure feel darker than that of a hollows and is so strong the head captain only wants captain level soul reapers to deal with it." Toshiro asked with seriousness. "I don't know, we should get to the school first." Uryu said as they started walking to the school.

At the school, there were signups for the school exchange and Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, and Toshiro signed up, so that they call all investigate the odd spiritual pressure. Little did any of them know, it would change their lives for ever.

The day of the school exchange, a teen with wild brown hair and an outfit that made him look like he was in a motorcycle gang appeared at Karakura high school. Chad, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Rukia, and Toshiro all took note of him as he walked up to Chad. "Hiya mate, how ya been Chad?" He asked in an Australian accent. "Hey Valon, I've been good, these are my friends who are coming with me." Chad said as he gestured towards everyone. Valon looked at Toshiro and said, "I can't believe my eyes, I haven't seen a fellow reincarnation other than me friends since the incident, though he probably don't remember his past life, it takes all reincarnations a while." Everyone gawked at him like a crazy person, especially Toshiro, since he is not _of the living_ one would say.

Toshiro gathered his thoughts and glared at the man as if his glare would force him into answering unspoken questions. Valon looked at Toshiro's eyes and laughed, "Crikey, those eyes remind me of the good old days, they always reminded me of that Kaiba," He then put a hand on the back of his head and said, "Though when I finally regained some part of my memories, The Pharaoh told me what happened between you and that cutie that you were always hanging around." Toshiro blushed as everyone laughed. "Wait. So Toshiro, before you died, you had a girlfriend." Toshiro blushed and said, "One: That's Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki, and Two: How the hell should I know, even you know that I don't remember my past." Valon looked at Toshiro weird, but shrugged it off and said, "Anyways, after what happened, I'm sure everyone would love to see ya," His face grew dark and solemn and he said, "Now we need to do is find a way to rescue the one who holds your heart around her neck."

He perked up and said, "Anyways, I volunteered to this school to be the one to escort your group personally to Domino, and those teachers don't have a clue as to why. Come on mates, lets go!" Everyone grabbed their bags and followed Valon to a limo, with the Kaiba Corp logo on it, and a Motorcycle in front. Valon hopped on the bike, while everyone got into the limo, Toshiro eyeing Valon dangerously, while the teen just shrugged it off. The limo soon left the school, along with the buses that everyone else was in, while Toshiro had many questions in his head about Valon, and about the strange spiritual pressure he felt from Valon, it wasn't emanating from him directly, but he had been near the source of the dark spiritual pressure before. Toshiro shivered at the dark spiritual pressure, along with Orihime and Uryu, for Chad was probably used to it since he was Valon's friend, and Ichigo who is too dense to feel spiritual pressures unless it is exceptionally strong. Still, Toshiro wondered about what Valon ment by, "Find a way to rescue the one who holds your heart around her neck." With all of these thoughts going on in his head, he eventually fell to sleep, since it would be a while before they arrive.

_**Dream Start:**__ Toshiro entered a training area with what looked like sais made from ice, and he saw the girl from his previous dream, whom he called Hashira, with what looked like sais made from flames. Toshiro and Hashira both got looks on their faces like they were ready to battle, and a tall egyptian man with a long cream robe that fell to his ankles, held in place by a blue sash trimmed in gold, brown hair was hidden under a head cover which only brought out his knowledgeable eyes, appeared with a black horse with flames for a mane, tail, and wings, and a giant blue dragon with bat wings, snake like neck, long tail, four legs with talons, long horns on it's head, which reminded Toshiro of his Hyourinmaru. "Today, you will be training against each other and you don't have to activate your powers to the point of real damage if you don't want to." The man said with seriousness, while the creatures nodded. Hashira and Toshiro looked at each other before they nodded and proceeded taking up attack position. The two smirked and lunged at each other and Hashira used her sais to have a fire ball appear at the end of the sais. She tossed the fire ball at Toshiro who narrowly missed it. Toshiro chucked a giant ice ball at her and she dodged it. To Toshiro's amazement, the two of them activated what seemed like ancient powers at that moment. Hashira sprouted flaming wings on her back, her ears became pointed and moved to the top of her head, the eye of Horus started glowing on her forehead, and her flame colored hair lengthened until it came to her lower back. Toshiro sprouted wings made of ice, but still moveable, on his back, his ear became pointed and went horizontal on his head, like an elf, the eye of Horus started glowing on his forehead, and his spiky ice colored hair became more like a course mane. Hashira spread her wings, so Toshiro followed her example, and they took to the air with their sais. They flew at each other with incredible speed and force, it surprised Toshiro at how fast this was. Hashira let out a battle cry that sounded like a horse's neigh, which surprised Toshiro, and when he let out a battle cry, it sounded more like a dragon's roar, and they flew at each other again. Small ice particles could be seen on Hashira's wings and small flames could be seen on Toshiro's wings, which hurt like crazy. __**:End Dream**_

Toshiro jerked awake panting, which alerted everyone, even Valon, since they were actually getting gas and he was eyeing Toshiro in the car to figure out what Toshiro was hiding. "What happened Toshiro?" Orihime asked worryingly. "Was it a bad dream?" Ichigo snickered which earned him a few cold death glares from Toshiro. Valon looked at Toshiro and sighed, which was heard by everyone. "I remember waking up from dreams in the same fashion." Valon sighed again and noticed everyone looking at him, "Memories from the past trying to resurface through dreams and the subconscious. Everyone gawks at him and then at Toshiro. 'But no soul reaper can remember his/her mortal life before they died, so why would I be having these dreams.' Toshiro thought as the adults called and said that they were all filled up and they were on the move again. Valon left to go and ride his motorcycle and everyone avoided talking to Toshiro, knowing that he is going to be lost in thought.

**Author's notes: A cliffhanger, dun dun duh, and the motorcycle riding australian from season 4 of Yugioh has arrived.**

**Toshiro: Why the hell was he watching me in my sleep like a stalker.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Cuz he thinks that you are **_**the reincarnation of Toshiro**_ **and he doesn't know that you're still technically dead and he doesn't know about soul reapers, duh Chad wouldn't spill that info. How Valon knows Toshiro will be for another story.**

**Toshiro: I'm not done with you yet, please review while I go rack my lover's brain for some answers.**


	9. Chapter 9: Intros and new friends?

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter, and finally main characters meet the other main characters...This is just like that one Yugioh abridged video, when Joey and Tea were dueling, and when Bakura wanted to play, Joey said, "Sorry Bakura, main characters only." It was so funny.**

**Toshiro: If you say so. What is the vote on the poll so far?**

**FireWing Pegasus: 71% want season 4, 14% want season 1, and 14% want season 3 part 2.**

**Toshiro: Ah..come on, -mumbles- these people just want to laugh cuz the season is called waking the dragons and I'm part dragon -mumbles- At least the next chapter of 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' will be up by the end of the week.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro, do your thing.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, enjoy the chapter.**

After a while, everyone made it to the Domino high school. The teachers gave every group, maps to their classrooms, and coincidentally Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Toshiro all shared their classes. The teachers led them to a classroom and opened the door. When Toshiro walked in, the first things he noticed was, a kid about his size(Very small for age) with star shaped tri colored hair(Black base, amethyst edging, golden bangs), big baby panda amethyst eyes, and a cheerful smile, a tall brunette kid with icy cold blue eyes and obvious temperament that was like Toshiro, an albino with chocolate doe eyes, a tall kid with long black hair in a ponytail and eyes that remind him of an arrancar he once met, a tall tanned man with brown hair that came to a point in front of his face and brown eyes, a tanned kid with shoulder length platinum blond hair and lilac eyes, and a blond kid with hazel eyes that looks like he can match Ichigo in personality.

As Toshiro scanned those specific kids, he noticed 3 spirits appear beside the tri color hair, platinum blond, and albino. What striked him is that the spirits looked exactly like the kids they were near, only less innocent looking. The the kids and spirits looked at him odd, and he was wondering why. He looked at the kids who were by the spirits and noticed something he didn't notice before. An upside down pyramid hanging by a chain around tri color's neck, a gold ring with spikes hanging off the sides around the albino's neck, and an odd shaped rod in the loop of platinum blond's belt, and the items were giving off a weird glow.

The teacher then called out where everyone would sit, "Mr. Hitsugaya, you will sit between Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Moto." Tri colored raised his hand while brunette just scoffed, as Toshiro went over to them, slightly shivering from the extreme darkness of spiritual pressure emanating from the upside down pyramid. "Mr. Kurosaki you will sit by Mr. Wheeler." Ichigo went over to the blond who was acting the way Ichigo would if there was a new student sitting by him. "Ms. Inoue will sit by Mr. Devlin." Black hair just had a look in his eyes like he was a player, until the brown hair gave him a dirty look and he sighed. "Mr. Sado and Mr. Ishida will sit by Mr. Bakura." Albino sighed and raised his hand. "Ms. Kuchiki can sit by Mr. Ishtar." Platinum blond raised his hand and Rukia sat next to him. The class got started and they were all bored until it was time for lunch.

Toshiro, and the others went on top of the roof for their lunch as it was a place they always would hang out during school at Karakura. After a while, the odd group they saw in class came up onto the roof with them. They all looked around making sure there was no one else, but Toshiro's group and sat down. Tri color nodded with platinum blond and albino, and the spirits appeared. The spirits then manifested into their own separate bodies and sat down. It completely shocked the whole group. Toshiro was shivering slightly from the amount of dark spiritual pressure emanating from the group and chose to ignore them. However the the tall tri color looked at the small tri colored, whispered something and they got up and came over. The small tri colored spoke up nervously and said, "Hi, I'm Yugi Moto, this is my boyfriend Atemu Yami Sennen, and would you like to come sit with us." Orihime said, "Oh my gosh, you're the celebrity Yugi Moto, the King of Games!" "Actually Yami and I share the title." He said nervously as Atemu tried to protect him from the girl.

Chad stood up and went to the small king of games, which looked like a giant standing over a dwarf, and said, "Hi, I'm Yasutora Sado, you can call me Chad, I'm friends with Valon." Everyone in Yugi's group had their heads pop up, except the tall brunette who just kept typing on his lap top. "You know Valon, I haven't seen him since he went on that date with Mai Valentine." The Blond said in a Brooklyn accent. "Name's Joey Wheeler, 2nd place in Duelist Kingdom, 4th place in Battle City. Have you heard of me." Orihime nodded, and Ichigo said, "I think I'll like you." "Only because you're a dense idiot." Uryu said as he fixed his glasses. The brunette came over and said, "Come on puppy, I need you to come eat your lunch or else you _might_ actually eat me out of house and home." "Can it money bags." Joey said.

Ichigo looked at him, then at Rukia and said, "This reminds me of your brother and me fighting, especially with all the money your brother has." Rukia whacked him in the head, and the dangerous looking albino said, "Aren't we going to do the damn introductions already?" Yugi sighed and said, "As you know, I'm Yugi Moto, my boyfriend is Atemu Yami Sennen, innocent albino is Ryou Bakura, tuff albino is Bakura Touzoku, his twin brother who we all hate and is not here is Akefia Touzoku, brown hair in Tristan Taylor, his boyfriend is Duke Devlin, my best friend is Joey Wheeler, his boyfriend is Yami's rival Seto Kaiba, slightly innocent platinum blond is Malik Ishtar, and his boyfriend the wild platinum blond is Marik Rathsi. Who are all of you?"

Toshiro sighed and said, "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, call me by last name," Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto looked at him curiously when he said his first name, "Ichigo Kurosaki is spiky orange hair, Orihime Inoue is long orange hair and the breasts that remind me of a drunk I know, Chad is the huge Japanese/Mexican who _usually_ doesn't talk much, Uryu Ishida is the blue hair and glasses who likes sewing, and Rukia Kuchiki is short black hair who is friends with Kurosaki. Now that we have intros down, will you please tell me why Sennen, Touzoku and Rathsi were spirits which manifested into their own bodies." Atemu, Bakura and Marik stare at him and Ryou said, "You can see ghosts?" Ichigo sighed and said, "All of us can." He looked at Toshiro, who sighed and said, "I'm not exactly what you think, I'm not of the living, I am a soul reaper, along with Rukia and Ichigo is a substitute soul reaper." Yugi and all his friends gawk at him, and Toshiro sighs and explains as much as he is willing to let them know.

After a few minutes, Joey is slightly scared of Toshiro and Rukia because of his slight fears of ghosts. Three things Joey is scared of: Ghosts, Zombies, and Mummies." Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto all get solemn looks on their faces. Atemu sighs as everyone looks at him and he began to explain what he would let on.

At the end of the explanation, Ichigo and his friends were gawking at him. Though, Atemu only let them know about after Yugi solved his puzzle, since Toshiro was there, the pharaoh thought it best that he didn't know yet. Toshiro was staring at the star shaped tri colored hair man, his hair and face were almost like Yugi only his hair was edged in crimson and he had gold lightning bolt bangs running up his hair, his face was tanned with narrow crimson eyes unlike Yugi's soft wide baby panda amethyst eyes, his facial features were also sharper than Yugi's baby fat, and he was taller by an inch or two, he also had the feel of authority, but what slightly scared Toshiro was that his spiritual pressure was the most dark and most powerful amongst all of them, he could also tell that he was hiding something. "So tell me, what Valon mean when he kept calling me a _reincarnation_?" Toshiro asked trying to get the answer out. "Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Seto, Valon, and others we know, are all reincarnations of people we knew 5,000 years ago. All the reincarnations are starting to regain their memories, but it's only through dreams and the subconscious." Atemu said after hesitating saving some info for later.

"So what were they, before they died and got reincarnated?" Ichigo asked trying to break the tension in the air. "Yugi was crowned prince of Japan." Atemu said first so that they can all get their bearings. "So wait, the King of Games is our prince?" Ichigo said while his group was shocked. "Yes, and he was betrothed to me, being at that time, the crowned prince of Egypt." Atemu said as Yugi leaned into him.

"Ryou was one of the lords of Japan, his father was an ambassador to Yugi's grandpa the emperor, he was betrothed to me, as I was one of the lords in Egypt, my father was a noble man, which leads to what my brother told me about our parents. Apparently, my father got together with our mother who was from the thieves village of Kul Elna, and dad took me to be raised in the footsteps of a nobleman, while my brother was kept to be raised as the Thief King." Bakura said as Ryou began to massage his shoulders.

"Malik was also one of the lords in Japan, he father died from protecting Yugi's grandpa from an assassination attempt, mother died giving birth to him, all he had was his older sister and his adoptive brother Odion. He was betrothed to me as I was also one of the lords in Egypt." Marik said before Malik kissed him.

"Joey was a lord, I don't know how, because his father was a highly respected merchant, rarely home due to trade and the occasional bottle of wine, mother was very protective of him and his little sister Serenity. He was betrothed to me, and I wasn't a lord, I was a high priest, who _was_ the one who wielded the Millennium Rod until the damn Thief King took my rod and stabbed Marik, but after that battle, since only Tristan, who was known as Honda back then, Duke who was known as Otogi back then, Joey, we were already married by that point, and I were still alive amongst us, since I _was _Atemu's cousin, I became the new pharaoh." Seto said while Joey was eating, again.

"I was an Egyptian guard, loyal friend to Atemu, and I met Duke, a Japanese guard, on a trip to Japan." Tristan said as Duke played with some dice.

Atemu sighed and said, "I had a personal bodyguard, a close friend of mine, who was sealed away during the battle. We haven't seen her since." Toshiro looked at him, only seeing pity, and asked, "Who?" "Her name was Hashira. She wasn't human, she was half shadow creature, half Arabian horse, due to her magic, she could take on the form of a human, the form of her birth, a form similar to her father, who was a FireWing Pegasus, and a form where she was in human form when she activated her powers. She called it her, Elemental Angel Form. She looked like you Toshiro, and yet not like you. Instead of ice colored hair, it was flame colored hair, instead of turquoise eyes, it was ruby eyes, instead of being pale, she was a perfectly tanned Egyptian." Atemu said, noticing the shocked look on everyone's, except his friends, faces.

Especially Toshiro's face which looked like he had seen a ghost. "Where was she sealed away to?" Toshiro asked with a slightly shaky voice. "The shadow realm. A dark place, where if you're sent there, you will remain there for eternity, not aging at all, and being tortured. Let's just say, if you sent a home appliance to the shadow realm and brought it back, it would look like someone used a gun on it, rapid fire." Atemu said grimly, as Toshiro's eyes widened. "What had happened?" He asked, trying to grasp his mind on things. "The greedy tomb robber, had killed her mom and her family from her mother's side, right in front of her. From what she told me, her mother died in her lap, her eyes had even looked they had died, and like she had been _mentally raped_. Then things got worse for her when, he through a knife coated in magic by the Millennium Ring, at Bakura, killing him and sealing his soul in the ring, then she saw Ryou and Malik get killed in battle with him. Not wanting to have _her lover_ die, she charged at Akefia full of rage, and he sent her to the shadows." Atemu said, before he realized that he mentioned, her lover.

"Who was her lover?" Toshiro asked, with a slight suspicion that the name of the lover is the thing he's holding back. "They weren't technically lovers yet, everyone knew they had a crush on each other, unfortunately, they didn't even realize it themselves. It probably took that battle for them to even realize it themselves, for as she was being sealed away, her lover had a heart attack at that sight and lay on the ground, dead. The necklace locket she had given him, lay on the very spot where she was sealed away and he died." Atemu said, knowing he didn't answer the question. "You didn't answer my question." Toshiro said, right before the bell rang for them to get to class.

**Author's notes: Another cliffhanger, oh my. -devilish smirk-**

**Toshiro: You are an evil author, you know that right?**

**FireWing Pegasus: At least I'm not as evil as Zork, or worse, Aizen.**

**Toshiro: Damn right. **

**FireWing Pegasus: Also for Marik's last name, if you haven't caught onto it, it's Ishtar spelled backwards. **

**Toshiro: Sometimes, you might be smarter than Captain Kurotsuchi.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro do your thing.**

**Toshiro: Fine. ****Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Homes and information

**Author's notes: Here is the next chapter of this story, and it's my birthday.**

**Toshiro: Hashira, don't overwork yourself.**

**FireWing Pegasus: You're just jealous cuz I get Olive Garden tonight and you don't.**

**Toshiro: -sighs- Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, please enjoy while I try to talk to my girlfriend.**

Toshiro looked at Atemu to find he disappeared, along with Bakura and Marik. He looked at their lovers to see them sighing out of exhaustion and relief. Everyone hurried to class, while Toshiro was lost in thought. His mind strayed back to what Valon said and then back to what Atemu said, but he didn't want to believe it, he just wanted to get the reports done and everything dealt with so he could return to the Soul Society, which Atemu kept referring to as _the afterlife_. At the end of the school day, all exchange students got their papers which said, which student's house they were to stay at and where to look for those students. Ichigo and Toshiro were to stay at Yugi's house, Orihime and Rukia were to stay at Seto's mansion, and Uryu and Chad were to stay at Malik's house.

Toshiro and Ichigo walked until they saw the familiar tri colored star that signifyed Yugi. "Hi, Toshiro, hi Ichigo, I'm going to warn you, my grandpa, might be reading a porn magazine when we get to my house." Ichigo and Toshiro looked at him weird, "Okay." They said together. Yugi closed his eyes, and all of a sudden Atemu came out from behind a tree. He looked around Yugi cautiously and they all went on their way. "Why were you looking around cautiously Atemu?" Ichigo asked. Atemu sighed and said, "I guess I never fully got out of my old habits, from back before I was able to get a separate body like this. In fact, before Yugi even solved the puzzle, he was constantly bullied, even by Joey and Tristan. So I'm always on the lookout for bullies that might try to approach him or follow him home."

Ichigo and Toshiro nodded and they came upon the Kame Game Shop. "Wow Yugi, we're almost the same, only my dad runs a clinic/hospital as our house, though my dad is a perv like your grandpa." Ichigo said as he saw an old man at the cash register with a porn magazine in his hands. Yugi stopped and said, "Wait here, Atemu and I will go in first." Ichigo and Toshiro nod not really understanding what was going on. Through the windows, they saw the boys talk to an old man in green overalls, a bandana, and spiked iron grey hair. After a while, Yugi and Atemu came out from the game shop and said, "You can come in now." The nod and walk through the door.

The old man walked forward and said, "Hello, I'm Solomon Moto. This is our home. Come I'll show to your room, though there's enough room in Yugi's room for Toshiro to sleep in." He turned to Atemu and Yugi and said, "Which means, that's you're not allowed to do anything at night so everyone can get a good nights sleep for once." They pout, while things start clicking in Toshiro's and Ichigo's heads. They walk up the stairs to a room with a bed, a desk, and toys on the floor. "I'll clean it up." Atemu said as a purplish black mist forms on his hand. He moves his arm and the mist moves to the floor and cleans everything up. They look at him shocked and he said, "Shadow magic." They nod and Yugi takes Ichigo to his room, leaving Toshiro and the pharaoh in the same room. "You should unpack your stuff, Toshiro." Atemu said not looking at Toshiro. Toshiro nods and unpacks his stuff, especially his laptop so he can give his report to the Soul Society. "So, if you're from the afterlife," Atemu said before he was caught off by Toshiro saying, "Soul Society." "Right, the _Soul Society_, then why are you here in this realm?" "I am here to investigate a weird spiritual pressure in this town, all I know is that it's darker than that of a hollow's and is extremely powerful. It seems that spiritual pressure is emanating from your puzzle that's around Yugi's neck." Toshiro answered with narrow eyes. Solomon called from downstairs, "Boys, it's time for dinner." The boys look at each other, before nodding and going downstairs.

Earlier at school with Orihime and Rukia, they were looking around for Joey and Seto before they saw a limo approach. Seto and Joey appear, and Seto said, "Come on, we're going to my mansion." Orihime gawks at him while Rukia keeps on getting reminded of her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. They step into the ride and Rukia said, "You know, my brother lives in a mansion too. So, I can be as polite as you want me to be." "You know, I'm starting to like you." Seto said. "So you like food, Joey?" Orihime asked. "Of course, If I wasn't as rich as I am, I'd go bankrupt from just the food bill alone." Seto laughed at Joey shot him dirty looks. "Well, even though I'm a guest, I'll make you all a treat." Orihime said as Rukia looked sick to her stomach.

The limo comes upon a huge mansion and Orihime said, "It's official this mansion is bigger than your brother's mansion Rukia." Rukia looked kinda ticked off and all of a sudden, a little boy with long black hair, grey eyes, red shirt with orange and white sleeves, jeans, and a blue bandana around his neck, ran towards them, mostly at Seto. "Big brother, you're home. And you brought girls." Orihime got one good look at him before squealing, "Ah he's so cute! He's absolutely adorable! What's his name?" The little boy looks at her like she's crazy and Seto said, "He's my little brother Mokuba." "Wow, it seems we all have siblings." Rukia said with curiosity. "What?" Seto asked. "Orihime had an older brother, who saved her from their abusive parents, until he died in a car accident 3 years ago." Rukia said while Orihime became sad. "Ah that's too bad, hey maybe I'll introduce you to my younger sister Serenity, some day." Joey said as they entered the mansion. "Here's a map, in case you get lost. I'll lead you to your rooms."

They nod and follow the hyper boy, who reminded them off a happy Ichigo, through the mansion. "Tomorrow, all of our friends are going to come here to the mansion, for the 1 year anniversary of Atemu and Yugi's Ceremonial duel. So, all of your friends can come as well." Joey said so they would know which totally confused the girls. "Well, here are your rooms." Joey said. "Thank you Joey." Orihime said as Rukia nodded. "So, are you really not of the living Rukia?" Joey asked with a slight shiver, as Mokuba came down the hall. "Three things that Joey is afraid of, besides losing the lives of everyone he cares about: Ghost, Zombies, and Mummies. Seto told me what you told him at school." Mokuba said as Joey looked ready to beat the kid up.

"So why are you here instead of the afterlife or whatever you wanna call it?" Joey asked as he calmed down. "I was already here in the world of the living, dealing with hollows along side Ichigo, when Captain Hitsugaya came to us and explained why he is here. You'll have to hear it from him." Rukia informed Joey.

"What are hollows anyway?" Joey asked slightly scared. "Fallen souls, souls that have not had the chance to go to the Soul Society or pass on as you would say. The soul wanders around in the world of the living until they are either eaten by another hollow or lose their hearts and become a hollow themselves. The body explodes and reforms to that of a monster and their heart disappears before becoming a skull mask on the hollow. Hollows eat the souls of the living and the dead. Hollows don't eat for the food, they eat to ease the suffering in their souls. Also when they become hollows, they usually attack those they were closest to in life first before eating other souls. Have you heard of widows soon following their husbands to the grave?" Rukia asked as Joey and Mokuba nod. "Their husbands ate their souls." Joey and Mokuba get a grim look on their faces.

"Hollows also usually target those with high spiritual pressures as their food. So, a hollow could attack any of your friends." Rukia informed them while Orihime looked like she was going to cry. "What's wrong Orihime?" Joey asked. "My brother became a hollow, he tried to attack me one night, he removed my soul from my body and so since I was technically a soul, I could see him even though I didn't know it was him. He was going to eat me, but Ichigo and Rukia saved me. Then when Ichigo was injured, he raised his hair out of the way and I saw where Ichigo removed part of the mask, it was him. Then after I got injured, he regained what humanity he had lost and took Ichigo's sword and removed the rest of the mask, and then went to stab himself with the sword. Rukia told me, that slaying a hollow isn't technically killing them, the zanpakuto just removes all sins created after death, it allows them to pass on, and so he stabbed himself so that he wouldn't kill me, as I was his younger sister. I still wear the hair braids he gave me the day he died." Orihime said as she was crying. Joey walked over to her and said, "I understand, if I was in the same position with my younger sister Serenity, I would do the same."

Mokuba looked at the time and said, "You know, if you want to make a dinner than we should do it now." Everyone looked at him and Joey said, "Alright food!" He ran down the hall until everyone heard a thump and yelling before quiet. They all walked down the hall and saw Seto making out with Joey. They all just passed by them and carried on to the kitchen.

Earlier at school with Uryu and Chad, they walked until they came upon the blond Egyptian with his rod in his hands. The thing glowed and they saw Marik come out from behind a tree. He came over and laid a kiss to Malik. Malik said, "Come on, we have to get home before I get in trouble with my sister and brother for being late. Chad, you'd like Odion, he's tall and quite like you. He can be very intimidating. Uryu, since I saw you entering the beautification club *cough* janitor's club* you would like my sister, for she likes to dress in the outfits from Egypt. Just don't go touching her or you will die by Marik and me." They look at him odd.

On the way to Malik's house, Malik sees them still looking at him odd so he said, "My family is weird, you can say. My family are the guardians to Atemu's tomb. We lived underground and only my mother and sister were allowed to leave, because of food. My mother died giving birth to me, so it was only our abusive dad, my sister, Odion, our adoptive brother, and me. When I was old enough, they dragged me to a room so I could have the Tomb Keeper's initiation carved on my back. I cried for Odion to help me, but he had to follow our laws so he could do nothing, even though he pleaded with father to do it on him instead of me. Odion was the most abused of any of us. Ishizu never got on his bad side and I never got that much. After the initiation, I was upset and blaming it on Atemu for the pain, that was when Marik finally reached me and tried to possess me in order to make me happy, and Odion appeared and had tattooed his own face to show his loyalty to me, my family, and also as a way to keep Marik from taking me over."

"I still want to get him back for that." Marik mumbled as Malik continued the story, "One day, I asked Ishizu if she could take me up here to the surface world and she was afraid of dad's wrath. I finally convinced her and I loved it up here compared to down there. When Ishizu finally got me back, we found dad, whipping Odion for helping us. He said he wanted to kill Odion and never wanted him to be part of the family and he was just a servant. Odion fell unconscious and Marik took over me."

"I had finally been able to take over Malik, and grabbed the Millennium Rod enabling me to have the rest of my soul flow into him. Ishizu tried to stop me, but I used the shadows and pinned her to the wall. I went over to the father who was yelling insults and me, or Malik, I couldn't tell. I pinned him to the wall and stabbed him to death with dagger feature on the Millennium Rod, while sending his soul to the shadows. Malik had forgiven me, a while back, because when you get sealed away in those items, you lose most of your memories, except in the pharaoh's place when he sacrificed his memories and name to seal away the evil destroying Egypt, leaving him with no memories at all and not even knowing his own name. I had very little of my memories as back in Ancient Egypt, I was know as the most psychotic of the group, even more than Bakura, as we were the terrible two who had pulled pranks ever since we what pranks were. So, by the time I had finally gotten free and was attacking Malik's father, I was about 98% insane, 2% just trying to help Malik out of what little memories I had along with having Malik's memories to rely on as well. After I was done with Malik's father, I went over to Odion, planning on doing the same thing so that I would be free from being sealed away again, but then he woke up and Malik got back control and he thought that it was his Atemu that killed his father. Anyways, if I hadn't done what I did, Malik's father would have killed Odion and punished the two of them, and they would still be stuck in that tomb." Marik explained as he saw Malik trembling slightly and he wrapped his arms around his lover to calm him down.

Uryu and Chad looked at the two with great pity while keeping a little distance between them, because Marik had killed someone. They all saw that they had made it to Malik's house. As they got to the front door, it was opened by a man as tall as Chad, deeply tanned, bald except for the ponytail on the back of the head, and a tattoo with hieroglyphics on the side of his face. Chad and him looked at each other, as if they were having a silent intimidation contest before they all entered the house. They saw a tall Egyptian woman, with long black hair, gold bands in her hair, a wise knowing face, a long Egyptian style dress, and a gold necklace around her neck, with an eye on the front. The woman said, "I am Ishizu, you have already met Odion, Malik and Marik. Odion will show you to your rooms, Uryu Ishida and Chad." They looked at her and asked, "How did you know our names?"

"She is the bearer of the Millennium Necklace, my sister 5,000 years ago, also wore it and reincarnated into her. It's powers is the ability to see the future. Trust me, once I saw her duel Seto in the Battle City tournament, and she could predict Seto's next card and move before he even drew the card and came up with a way to play it. The only reason she lost the duel is, because the Millennium Rod acted on it's own showing Seto a vision of the past, since High Priest Seto 5,000 years ago, was the previous owner of the Millennium Rod. Then, he did something no one else could expect, not even her, as he sacrificed one of the three most powerful cards in the game, so he could summon his Blue Eyes-White Dragon, why the hell would anyone sacrifice an Egyptian God monster so they could bring out a dragon. Anyways, since the necklace can't predict the future of those with Millennium items, she didn't see it coming and lost." Marik explained with an annoyed look on Ishizu's face. Uryu and Chad nodded and followed Odion to their rooms. Odion showed them their rooms and explained his past before they were called to dinner.

Back with Toshiro, Ichigo, Atemu, and the Moto family, they had finished dinner and Toshiro had taken out his laptop to give his report to the Soul Society, with every detail. Atemu was aware of this, but he didn't stop Toshiro, or use his shadow magic to get rid of the report, he just sat back and decided that if Toshiro was going to do that, then he would explain everything that happened today, with everyone that was going to meet at Seto's mansion tomorrow. When Toshiro finished the report, he saw Yugi was asleep on his bed curled up to Atemu, who was in spirit form. Atemu looked at Toshiro and said, "You know I could tell that you were giving a report on everything that happened today, to the _Soul Society_ or whatever you want to call it." Toshiro looked at him with seriousness before climbing into his sleeping bag.

"You know, from what you had described of the Soul Society, I think the afterlife is better. The afterlife is something all Egyptians know about and look forward to. It is, in a sense, paradise. You can't die at all, you never get hungry, _you get reunited with your loved ones unlike with your Soul Society_, you can just relax and be with your loved ones and friends for all eternity. Though, there is one step before one can enter the afterlife, we must go through the Judgement of the Dead, also known as The Weighing of the Heart. It takes place in The Hall of Two Truths. There sits Osiris, the Egyptian god of the dead, and we are lead to giant scales by Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification, he has an ankh, the Egyptian symbol for eternal life, in his left hand. We must present our heart to the gods who place it on the scales against the feather of Ma'at, the Egyptian goddess of order and justice. Then Ammit, the demon devourer of the dead, waits for the result. Thoth, the moon god records the result. If the heart and the feather are in balance with each other, Thoth will say to Osiris that the heart being weighed is true and just. Then we can proceed to the afterlife in freedom and peace, but if the heart is heavier than the feather, we and the heart, will be fed to Ammit, who is part crocodile, part lion, and part hippopotamus." Atemu explained to Toshiro, who was shocked that Egyptians had to go through that in order to enter their afterlife. "And, if we fail the test on account where it had already been proven of wrongs, we get sent to the underworld, where lies Osiris, Anubis, and Seth."

Toshiro stared at him, because of the differences in the way their cultures see the afterlife. Atemu looked at the time and said, "It's getting late, we will need our rest so we can cope with everything tomorrow will bring." Toshiro nodded and they both fell asleep.

**Author's notes: That was a lot of info, and I didn't really pay attention for what happened with Malik's family, that is just from what I knew. **

**Toshiro: Different cultures have different afterlives, huh. I think this is a cliffhanger. Why do I have to sleep in Yugi's room.**

**FireWing Pegasus: So I can have 'the two hottest guys I know' both in the same room. -devilish smirk-**

**Toshiro: Why do I not like the way that sounds? Please review while I figure out what is wrong with Hashira's mind.**


	11. Chapter 11: A party at Seto's mansion

**Author's notes: Hey everyone, here is another chapter and I'm liking this story more and more every chapter.**

**Toshiro: I hate how everyone keeps dodging my questions in this story, and you are just getting happier because it means the closer you are to your word count goal and you just want to type up Hashira glomping me don't you?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yep, and they are only dodging for the moment.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, enjoy.**

_**Dream Start:**__ Toshiro was standing by someone that looked identical to Yugi, only with different clothes. He looked over and saw the girl from his earlier dreams, Hashira, standing by someone who looked identical to Atemu, only with the clothes being different, sitting on a throne. It looked like there was a party. Someone who looked like Seto, only with different clothes and the Millennium Rod, an 5 others stood in front of them. People who looked like Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and Joey, also stood by them, Joey lookalike standing next to the Seto lookalike. All of a sudden, a man who looked like Bakura only much more dangerous, barged into the throne room. He had short shaggy dirty grey hair, a deep tan, a double T scar right under his right red eye. He was wearing the coat of the previous pharaoh, and other than that, the only thing he was wearing was his shendyt. He had a sarcophagus with him, and he said that it was the previous pharaoh, and he demanded that the Millennium items be 'returned' to him, whatever that meant. He also said that he was Bakura's twin brother Akefia. Toshiro could feel the darkness of his spiritual pressure was darker than even Atemu's spiritual pressure, but wasn't as enormous because Toshiro could tell that Atemu wasn't fighting let alone using full strength while this thief was showing off his power or he couldn't control it. He kept talking about how the previous pharaoh had wanted to rule the world and that is why he created the Millennium items, and in order to create the items, his entire village was slaughtered. Toshiro wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not, and he personally didn't want to know. He could sense something monstrous inside the man, and it actually scared him. The man with the gold key, which Toshiro could tell was the Millennium Key, stepped forward and when the key glowed, he was thrown back. He claimed that there was a giant demon inside the man and they would need a bigger stone tablet if they want to capture it. Akefia then summoned a giant monster that looked like half human, half snake, a helmet, and wings, from his body. He called it Diabound. Toshiro watched as everyone summoned their own monsters and each got defeated. Toshiro and Hashira stepped forward, and Toshiro saw Hashira, transform into what looked like a black filly, with flames for mane, tail, and wings, red eyes, golden patch of hair in the shape of the eye of Horus, golden horn sprouting from the very center of the eye on her forehead. Toshiro focused his energy and he transformed, much to his surprise, into what looked like a fierce looking icy blue dragon with horns and a mane on the back of his head, the eye of Horus, the color silver on his blue scaly forehead, a long slender neck with blue spines running down from his neck to his tail, sharp looking claws for hands, giant bird wings with ice on the ends of his feathers, a long slender body with talons for feet, his tail long and slender like the rest of him with the shape of crescent moon on the end. They spread their wings and flew at Diabound. Diabound went to swat them away, but then they stopped, and focused their energy creating an aura around them. They focused their auras and they combined both auras into one big purple ball of magic. They then shot it at Diabound, leaving Akefia with blood coming out of his mouth. They then landed back with Yugi and Atemu, who rushed towards them as they were panting for breath. __**End Dream**_

Toshiro jerked awake panting for breath, with Atemu and Yugi looking at him curiously. The two of them got blank looks on their faces, which meant they were talking via their mind link. 'Why do I keep having these dreams? It's not like soul reapers can remember the past before they died, so these can't be memories, can they?' Toshiro questioned himself before he realized that Atemu and Yugi were looking at him funny. The blank looks disappeared, and Yugi said, "Come on Toshiro. Grandpa should have breakfast ready, I'm going to go wake up Ichigo." Yugi ran out of the room, and a few seconds later, there was a loud crash which made Atemu run out of the room and Toshiro got dressed, and then calmly walked down to breakfast. There was Atemu and Ichigo glaring each other down, Yugi trying to stop it, Ichigo backing down after looking into the blood red crimson eyes, and Solomon giving out pancakes.

When breakfast was done, Atemu and Yugi went into their room and said they were getting dressed for a meeting at Seto's 'mansion'. A few minutes later, Yugi came down in a skin tight black tanktop, skin tight blue leather pants, a blue neck belt, a blue leather jacket that looked a lot like the uniform jacket at Domino, some metal bracelet cuffs, and his Millennium Puzzle hanging from his neck by his chain. Toshiro honestly though that the way Yugi was dressed, looked like he was in a gang. Atemu's spirit manifested, and he was wearing the exact same clothes as Yugi, only his jacket was hanging from his shoulders like some sort of cape, and the puzzle wasn't around his neck. Toshiro decided he would get dressed too, and picked out a blue shirt with a design of an ice dragon on it, and some blue pants.

After they were done, they exited the game shop and saw another limo. Atemu and Yugi went into the limo, beckoning for Ichigo and Toshiro to follow. The limo drove off and arrived at a huge mansion, where there were a couple limos also at the mansion. They got out of the limo and went through the doors. They happened to be the last ones to arrive as a speaker announced that _The Kings of Games had arrived_. Everyone looked at Atemu and Yugi and Seto came over and said, "So you decided to show up." "I came for meeting everyone one of my friends that Yugi and I made during our adventures." Atemu said with narrow eyes while Seto just scoffed.

Ichigo and Toshiro found, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, by the snack table and Ichigo asked, "So anyone got a clue about this party?" "Joey said something about it being 'The one year anniversary of Atemu and Yugi's Ceremonial Duel', whatever that means." Orihime informed as she scratched the back of her head. All of a sudden, a woman who did nothing but remind Toshiro of Rangiku, came over to the group and said, "Hey, I didn't know the pharaoh and Yugi made some new friends." "Who are you and why do remind me of one woman I know?" Toshiro asked really hoping that she was nothing like Rangiku. The woman looked at Toshiro, her eyes widened and she looked at him closely before she said, "The name is Mai Valentine, my past life was Yugi's cousin, and I was the empress of Japan, since he was betrothed to Atemu and had to live in Egypt with him. What are your names?" Toshiro said, "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, dense orange hair is Ichigo Kurosaki, girl with boobs almost as big as yours is Orihime Inoue, short black hair is Rukia Kuchiki, giant quiet japanese/mexican is Yasutora Sado, you can call him Chad, and blue hair and glasses is Uryu Ishida." "Nice to meet you. Toshiro, you must be the one Valon was telling me about when he said that he had found 'the one who can bring that beauty back from her torture, love.' I didn't think he was telling the truth." Mai said as she looked at where 3 biker guys, including Valon, were standing, "Valon, bring Raphael and Alister over here, they need to see 'him'." The guys come over and the ones with Valon have their eyes widen. Toshiro and the two introduce each other and they all give him weird looks.

Toshiro attempts to find Atemu and he runs into a tall man with long silver hair, and amber eyes. He turns around and says, "Ah, you must be Toshiro-boy, Yugi-boy and Atemu-boy have told me soo much about you. I am Maximillion Pegasus, I am also the creator of the Duel Monsters game, and the CEO of Industrial Illusions. Yugi-boy and Atemu-boy mentioned that you don't have a dueling deck so when I get back, I'll mail you a deck of 40 cards. Bye-bye." He went off on his own while Toshiro wondered if he was high. Toshiro walked by a fish tank and stopped when he saw a guy wearing a swimsuit as if it was normal clothes along with a sailor's vest, Toshiro thought, he had wild blue hair held in a hair band that matched his vest, a spear in his hands, blue eyes, and a scar on his jaw. He was standing by the fish tank looking like he was gonna eat the fish and kept saying that he was Mako Tsunami and he was gonna eat them and how the ocean said so. Toshiro moved right along thinking to himself that Mako was a freaky fish guy.

Toshiro walked along and saw two women that didn't look happy. They got one look at him and the one with blue eyes and brown hair said, "Hey you!" Toshiro turned towards them and saw they were beyond not happy. "Looks like without your girlfriend, you are lost. You little freak." The one with long black hair, tied in buns, and brown eyes said with a laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about, who are you?" Toshiro asked, actually wondering what they were talking about. "Ah, look Vivian, he doesn't remember his past. He probably doesn't even remember what we were told about what happened to his freak of a girlfriend." Brown hair said with even more of a laugh. "Yeah Tea, he probably doesn't even remember what he is, a freak among us humans." Vivian laughed. All of a sudden, Atemu came out of no where with Seto and asked, "What are you two women doing here? we never invited you." The two girls rushed over to him, much to his annoyance, and Tea said, "Oh Atemu, the little freak was yelling at us again. Make him go away like his girlfriend." Atemu and Seto's eyes narrow and darken and Atemu says, "Get the hell off me and get out of the mansion." They look at him like he's crazy and Seto presses a button on his jacket which is a small communicator and he says, "Yeah, we'll need security over her. The wenches are messing with my rival again." Security came over and removed the two women from the building.

"Hey Atemu, I was looking for you." Toshiro said as the girls were removed. "Yeah, why?" Atemu asked with his narrowed eyes suspecting something wrong. "Well, my friends and I met Mai Valentine, and she said that Valon said something about someone who is here that can free that girl you were talking about, and she said that I must be what Valon meant. What were they talking about?" Atemu and Seto freeze and Atemu asked, "Seto, can you go talk to Mai and Valon, while I deal with this." Not hearing an answer, Atemu looked at Seto, only he find him, not there. "So will you answer me and not dodge the question?" Toshiro asked impatiently. "I uh, don't have an answer at the moment. Hey, I can hear Yugi calling." Atemu asked like Joey when he is asked a question and he is losing focus and a duel. "I don't hear him calling." Toshiro said in order to keep Atemu from getting away easily. "I hear him, because I have a mind link with Yugi. It came from us being bonded when the puzzle was solved, so we can have a conversation and no one will know. He is calling me right now, so I gotta go." Atemu said as he ran off.

Toshiro walks around for a while trying to find out some answers, until Ichigo came over and said, "Hey Toshiro, Yugi said that we should go to Rukia and Orihime's room while they give an announcement that they don't want us to hear. I wonder why." "Fine, but they should tell me what's going on after." Toshiro said with a scoff. They met up with Uryu, Chad, Rukia, and Orihime and the two girls lead everyone to their room using the map Joey gave them.

As Yugi sees them all leave he says to Atemu, _/Yami, they left, you can give the announcement with Seto now./ \Alright Hikari, thank you. I really don't want Toshiro to know yet, until the time is just right, come find me. I'm over with Joey watching Mako try to spear the fish in the fish tank.\ /Okay Yami, I love you./ \Love you Hikari.\_ Yugi heads over to the fish tank in time to stop Mako from spearing the Nile Perch and the Koi. Atemu and Yugi walk over to Seto and nod and they begin the announcement. "Everyone, we have an announcement to make." Everyone looks up at the Kings of Games and Seto for the announcement.

"Everyone, Toshiro is back. Which means that soon, Hashira will be free once more." Cheers could be heard from the crowd. "Ryou, Bakura can you two come here please." The two mentioned come up to Atemu and he says, "I order for this to work, we will need to somehow capture Akefia in chains and put him up, sacrificial style, at the place where Toshiro died and Hashira was sealed away." "Finally we can get rid of him, he try to kill us, and I'm his own twin brother and he killed me and sealed me away. I am so treating this as revenge." Bakura said with a devilish grin as Ryou shook his head and cheers from those who hated Akefia rose from the crowd. "Guys there is something I need to tell you all about Toshiro and his 'new' friends, that can change everything." Atemu said before he began explaining everything that Toshiro had told him. Hey, Toshiro gives a report on everything that had happened and said yesterday, this is a revenge in a way that will help everyone.

"And that is everything that happened yesterday and everything that was told to us." Atemu concluded, with Joey, Seto, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Yugi. After the announcement, whispers could be heard from the crowd. "Everyone, there is also news." Atemu said as everyone turned to him. "Seto knows how to bring back Hashira." Seto stepped forward and said, "After the battle with Zork, I ruled as pharaoh for Atemu and Joey sat by my side. The new priests and I used our powers and the ghosts of Kul Elna and wrote a prophecy that will tell of Hashira being freed from the shadows. _5,000 years into the future, when Thoth blocks the rays of Ra, the dragon of ice will come back to where he died, in search of his heart. He will offer up the one who sealed away his heart causing his death. He will find the heart given to him by the one who holds his heart. He will place that heart on the very spot of his death and her imprisonment and he will shed blood on the ground in the shape of Horus' eye. The unicorn of flames will rise once again and kill the one who brought hell to Egypt._ That is the prophecy that was recorded on a stone slab we placed in the Kul Elna."

**Author's notes: And I'm stopping it there.**

**Toshiro: Why? Seto was explaining things and you interrupted him. -Angry CEO enters with Mokuba-**

**Seto: Why the Hell did you cut me off and why the hell did you make me think that ghosts and stuff are real in this story?!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Cuz A) It's needed for my story and B) Cuz I want to torment you.**

**Toshiro and Mokuba: Burn!**

**Seto: I hate you so much.**

**Mokuba: Please review and give me chocolate.**

**Toshiro: That's my line.**

**Seto: No Mokuba, I don't need you acting like your Season 0 or the early manga chapters version of you!**

**Toshiro: Can you take your brother away before I kill him for stealing my line?**


	12. Chapter 12: Info and a song?

**Author's notes: This chapter will be short, but it will be worth it as I put my first song in a story, it fits perfectly.**

**Toshiro: I think I'll start reading this chapter. -starts to read chapter-**

**FireWing Pegasus: Not before you do the disclaimer Drago-Shiro.**

**Toshiro: -not taking eyes off of screen- Hashira owns nothing but her OC, enjoy the story.**

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized what it meant. "The prophecy was made 5,000 years ago, and since Thoth is the moon god and Ra is the sun god, the moon covering the sun would be a solar eclipse. The dragon of ice is obviously Toshiro, Hashira is the one who holds his heart, and the place he died is in Kul Elna. Akefia must be the 'one who sealed his heart away causing his death' and the 'one who brought hell to Egypt'. The heart mentioned must be their lockets that they gave each other. He must place Hashira's on the very spot where it happened and somehow spill his blood and draw out the eye of Horus, and the Hashira, the unicorn of flames, will be free and we won't ever have to deal with Akefia again." Yugi deciphered from the prophecy. "Ra, Atemu, you and Yugi are the true puzzle genius'." Joey said with a scratch to the back of his head. "Of course, Yugi had to be a puzzle genius to solve the puzzle and back when Yugi and I shared a body instead of me using a separate body, they didn't call us the King of Games for our looks." Atemu said as Seto mumbled, "Showoff." "I think it's time we let them back in here, don't you think Yami?" Yugi asked with his irresistible puppy dog eyes. Atemu got one good look at the giant baby panda/puppy dog amethyst eyes and melted. "Sure Hikari, anything for you. Though your innocent eyes can be as evil as Akefia when you do that." Atemu said as he laid a kiss on Yugi's forehead. Yugi giggled as Ryou went to fetch everyone.

Ryou ran down the hall with Bakura and found the room. They entered and saw everyone were looking bored. "You can come back to the party now." Ryou said timidly. "So are you gonna tell us about what that announcement was about?" Toshiro asked with narrow eyes. Bakura glared at him and said, "The _Pharaoh_ will tell you when he is ready, don't try and intimidate my Hikari to get the answers." "Isn't Hikari, japanese for light?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, as Yami means dark, darkness and shadow, Hikari means light. We all use them as our nicknames for each other, mostly Yugi, because back when the pharaoh didn't remember his past let alone his own name, since he had Yugi's memories as the only thing he could rely on, he thought that Yami was his name, the rest of us could at least remember our names. Yugi always called him Yami, and when he found out his real name was Atemu, Yugi never got out of the habit. Marik occasionally even calls Malik, Pretty-Hikari and Malik-Pretty, that guy is more insane than me and that's saying something." Bakura explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We should get back to the party." Ryou said as everyone nodded. They left the room, with Toshiro throwing suspicious glances at the two albinos. He knew they were hiding something, he just didn't know what.

They entered the room and Toshiro felt glances and stares as he walked over to the snack table. He noticed the type of food was egyptian and japanese style, the egyptian part were Scarab beetles and dates, with Nile Perch and chicken, the japanese part were watermelons, rice, chicken, steak, and some fresh fish. Toshiro looked at the Nile Perch and chicken and for a minute or two, he couldn't tell what tasted better, the Nile Perch and chicken, or the rice and watermelons. Toshiro decided that he would have a mixture of both and when he bit into the Nile Perch and the chicken, to him, it tasted better than watermelons, and a taste of familiarity like he had eaten it his whole life, even though it was his first time trying it. Suddenly, Joey's voice came over the speaker saying that they were going to play an american song for this party. He said it was called Time of Dying by 3 Days Grace.

**Time of dying**

**On the ground I lay**

**Motionless in pain**

**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**

**Did I fall asleep?**

**Is this all a dream**

**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

Toshiro thought about what the lyrics had said and thought that it actually sounded like a way of dying in battle.

**I will not die (I will not die)**

**I will survive**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

Toshiro said the lyrics over in his head and realized that it reminded him of how the others said that 'the one who can free her from her imprisonment had arrived' and he also thought about how they said that when she was sealed away, her lover had seen her and he died of a heart attack in battle.

**On this bed I lay**

**Losing everything**

**I can see my life passing me by**

**Was it all too much**

**Or just not enough**

**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

**I will not die (I will not die)**

**I will survive**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I will not die, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

Cheers from the crowd could be heard as the song ended and it seemed everyone, but Toshiro and his friends, knew what the song meant.

Soon the party ended and everyone returned home. Toshiro was so tired he just typed his report and fell asleep at Yugi's desk. Atemu, who still had a body, looked at the calendar and then at where the sun and moon were in the sky and he realized that if they wanted to free Hashira, they would have to leave tomorrow. He saw as Yugi went to sleep and made some calls to his friends, all of them being cranky when they woke up, but when he told them to look at a calendar and the alignment of the sun and moon, they weren't cranky anymore. It was decided that Seto was going to fly everyone out on his private Jet, especially the Ishtar's as they grew up in Egypt and know their way back to Kul Elna. Atemu looked and saw that Toshiro had already finished typing and sending his report and he noticed that Toshiro had fallen asleep at Yugi's desk. He could chuckle of the memories of back when he was stuck in the puzzle and he would watch Yugi try to solve the puzzle as he grew from a cute little 8 year old to a 16 year old who still looked like he belonged in elementary school. The pharaoh put a blanket on Toshiro and he whispered, "Get some sleep, there will be a big day tomorrow, we will help you save her, if it's the last thing we ever do."

**Author's notes: For the record, I don't own Time of Dying, 3 Days Grace does.**

**Toshiro: I now see how the song fits. Why was Atemu whispering in my ear like a stalker?**

**FireWing Pegasus: You may not remember your past, but your subconscious does, so he was trying to tell you the good news.**

**Toshiro: Okay, Please review if you like the song.**


	13. Chapter 13: Lots of info, sleepy dragon?

**Author's notes: Here I am with chapter 13.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, when will this story have you re-enter other than the dreams and that one message that you never bothered to have me hear again?**

**FireWing Pegasus: In another chapter. Toshiro the disclaimer if you will.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything but her OC, enjoy the chapter.**

_**Dream Start:**__ Toshiro knew something was wrong when Hashira left for her home. He decided to follow her. After a while of searching, he heard a deathly scream of pure agony followed by a terrifying scream of pure hatred, that reminded him of the time Momo was in great mental distress and attacked him, thinking he had killed Sosuke Aizen. He saw the evil man from his previous dream, the one called Akefia. He was laughing before he disappeared. He ran faster and came to what he thought was a horse ranch only macabre. He saw flames everywhere, he looked at the ground and saw dead and dying horses. He somehow could hear the pleas, but he was focused on something else. He nose twitched, and he turned around and saw the girl, Hashira, collapsed on the ground, blank eyes with tears pouring down her face. Right next to her was a beautiful all red mare, covering in wounds with her mane and tail slightly catching fire. He stumbled over to Hashira and saw that though she was still alive, she was petrified out of fear and her eyes looked like either she had died or she had been mentally raped. He went to his dragon form, which surprised him, and he picked up her body. He hugged her close to him and let out a roar of revenge, before spreading his wings and flying away from the deathly site.__**:End Dream**_

Atemu woke up to see the Toshiro was in a cold sweat on his face and was make mumbling noises that sounded like he was calling out for someone to not leave him. Atemu looked at him with pity and manifested. He walked over to Toshiro and put a hand on his shoulder. He knew that the dreams he was experiencing are actually memories and whether he chooses to believe them or not is up to him. Toshiro woke up to the touch and saw Atemu standing over him. "What were you dreaming about?" Atemu asked/commanded. That feeling overwhelmed Toshiro and he said, "I saw a man, short shaggy dirty grey hair, red eyes, a double T scar. His laugh was pure evil. I was wandering toward where there was a lot of fire. I looked at the ground and saw dead and dying horses. It was really macabre. I turned around and saw a girl, who looked like the one you described, only around her neck was a locket made of sapphire, turquoise and diamonds, it was partly opened and I thought I saw a tiny picture of me. There was a red mare next to her covered in wounds and slightly catching fire. Her eyes, were disturbing, and I somehow turned into a dragon, roared, and flew away with her in my arms. I've been having weird dreams that I don't get for a while now. Don't tell me, you know what they mean." "Okay, I know what they mean, but I won't tell you." Atemu said as he went to wake up Yugi.

"We have a big day today, we have to go to Egypt today. Seto had already made the arrangements. We are going with the Ishtar's to their homeland of Egypt, and we will head to Kul Elna, and try to revive dear Hashira. You and your friends are coming too, cuz my friends are coming too." He said as they got ready. "Why?" Toshiro asked like he was crazy. "We will tell you when we are on our way." Atemu said as he helped Yugi pack some clothes for the desert heat, before yugi went down to tell Solomon and Atemu went through Toshiro's clothes to see which clothes are best for the desert heat. "You will die of heat exhaustion in these clothes, when we get to Egypt, you and maybe your friends, will need new clothes." Atemu said while Toshiro continued to look like he is crazy. Yugi went and got Ichigo ready and explained they were going to Egypt and soon Ichigo was ready.

They went in front of the shop and a limo arrived. They stepped in the limo with their stuff and the limo driver headed to Kaiba Corp. When they arrived, they saw the albino lovers, Seto and Joey, Rukia and Orihime, Marik and Malik, Chad and Uryu, and Ishizu and Odion, who Toshiro hadn't met yet. The woman placed a hand to her necklace and said, "Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Hitsugaya, we have been waiting for you and the pharaoh and his lover to arrive." She bowed to Toshiro, after bowing to Atemu and Yugi. Toshiro looked at Odion and he thought that he was an Egyptian version of Chad, only bald except for a pony tail on the back of his head, and the whole side of his face is covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics for tattoos. Odion bowed to him, which Toshiro thought was weird, but he just wrote it off as some Egyptian custom.

"So is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Toshiro asked impatiently. The woman said, "My name is Ishizu Ishtar, Malik is my younger brother, Odion is our adoptive older brother. I am the director of the Ancient Egypt exhibit here at the Domino Museum. I am also the Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities. Follow me, since the pharaoh obviously wants me to tell you what you need to know, I will tell you what you must learn. My Millennium Necklace can see into the past and future. I know that you have fought many battles Toshiro, and opened yourself up to someone, who has the Ka, Inferno Phoenix." Toshiro looked at her like she was crazy and everyone followed her as they went into the limo, to the museum.

They got to the museum, and everyone followed her inside. They made it to the Ancient Egypt exhibit. Ishizu went down stairs into another room, that is not part of the exhibit, and everyone followed her. Odion turned on the lights and saw a giant rock. It had pictures on it of a girl and a boy, they looked nearly identical except, one was a girl and one was a boy. They were playing with each other at an oasis, in one picture, and racing along the Nile in another. One picture has a magician and two creatures in it: A fearsome dragon, and a flaming pegasus. The girl was with the pegasus and the boy was with the dragon. In another picture the magician and the creatures are in the background, as the girl and boy have wings, slightly different hairstyles, the boy's ears look like the ears of an elf, the girl's ears are pointed and are on top of her head. On their foreheads is the eye of Horus and the have sais in their hands.

The next picture has people that look like, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, and Atemu, along with the girl and boy. They are all having fun at an oasis. The last picture shows something horrible; they are at a village, ghosts are swarming all over the place, the Ryou and Malik look a likes are dead, an evil looking version of Bakura is laughing as it looks like the girl is getting sucked away by shadows, and the boy is clutching his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

"What is this?" Toshiro asked slightly shaky as he is reminded of his dreams. "You and your friends, look closer at the boy that is always with the girl. They all take a closer look and realize the boy has, light spiky hair with a bang covering his left eye, and his eyes look like the eyes of a dragon. They realize that the boy is identical to Toshiro. "Who is that?" Toshiro asked a little shaky. "That was you, before you died. Toshiro, son of Blizzard Dragon." Ishizu said as she bowed. Toshiro faints from what he had to take in, and Ichigo said, "What was he?" "Half shadow creature on his father's side, his father was a Blizzard Dragon. Strong, regal, majestic, proud of his son. His mother was a Komodo Dragon, Komodos had been given to the Japanese Emperor as a gift from Indonesia, and well Blizzard Dragon had him with one of the Komodos. He was a rare half shadow creature. Their magic allowed them to take on 4 forms: the form of his birth, a young Komodo dragon, with icy blue body, turquoise eyes and silver claws, and eye scales on his forehead, his shadow creature form, a fierce looking icy blue dragon with horns and a mane on the back of his head, the eye of Horus, the color silver on his blue scaly forehead, a long slender neck with blue spines running down from his neck to his tail, sharp looking claws for hands, giant bird wings with ice on the ends of his feathers, a long slender body with talons for feet, his tail long and slender like the rest of him with the shape of crescent moon on the end, his human form, which you already see him in though in Ancient Egypt he wore, a simple blue shendyt held to the waste by a blue sash trimmed in silver, a white tunic trimmed in silver, silver arm and leg bands so close you would think it's armor, silver ankh earrings, and simple blue sandals trimmed in white, and his human form with his shadow powers activated, he sprouts wings made of ice, but still moveable on his back, his ears become pointed and went horizontal on his head, like an elf, the eye of Horus starts glowing on his forehead, and his spiky ice colored hair becomes more like a course mane." Ishizu exclaimed as Ichigo and his friends looked at Toshiro, amazed that he wasn't human, or a normal soul reaper, but something else entirely and he held so much power.

Ichigo looked at the last picture on the giant rock, and asked, "What exactly happened in that picture, how did he die?" Atemu stepped forward and said, "I can answer your question as I was there and it is so painful, it is like it happened only yesterday. The ghosts of Kul Elna blamed me for the their deaths, even though it was my uncle and Seto's dad, who sacrificed them in order to forge the Millennium items. They made sure that the only survivor of Kul Elna, other than Bakura, would carry out their revenge. Akefia had already killed Bakura, sealing his soul in the ring, and had just killed Ryou and Malik in battle. Hashira, the girl in that picture, had a kind, but unstable heart at that time. She had already witnessed Akefia kill her mother, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik right in front of her, all she wanted was revenge. Everyone during that time, knew that Toshiro and her had a crush on each other and the two never even realized it. Hashira must have begun to realize her love and wanted nothing more than to keep Akefia from killing Toshiro too, because she charged at Akefia screaming bloody murder at him, before the shadows came out of no where along with the ghosts, and they were being controlled by him. She struggled with tears escaping her eyes, as she was slowly and painfully sent to the shadow realm. As Toshiro watched it happen, his eyes were wide with tears starting to fall too, before he collapsed on the ground with his hands clutching where his heart is, screaming in pain. Isis, who reincarnated into Ishizu, rushed over to him trying to figure out what wrong, before she said that his heart was killing himself, in other words, he was having a heart attack. And since we didn't have the machines of today or anything, except for Isis, who was the palace healer, he couldn't be saved. We went over to Toshiro and felt him go completely limp with no pulse. The locket Hashira had given to him before the whole mess with Akefia started, broke away from his neck. We decided to leave his body there as a marker for the day that Hashira would be set free, and his soul would come back to us."

Ichigo and his friends, once again looked at Toshiro, but this time, out of pure pity and sympathy. "Do not worry for them, after the battle with Zork, a prophecy was made so that everyone shall know of their inevitable return. The stone is in Kul Elna, and was made by High Priest Seto, who had become Pharaoh Seto after Atemu died during the battle, himself." Ishizu said with hope in her eyes. "The prophecy states: _5,000 years into the future, when Thoth blocks the rays of Ra, the dragon of ice will come back to where he died, in search of his heart. He will offer up the one who sealed away his heart causing his death. He will find the heart given to him by the one who holds his heart. He will place that heart on the very spot of his death and her imprisonment and he will shed blood on the ground in the shape of Horus' eye. The unicorn of flames will rise once again and kill the one who brought hell to Egypt._" Seto said with slight amount of pride.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo being Mr. Dense decided to ask. "I'll give my best interpretation of it: The prophecy was made 5,000 years ago, and since Thoth is the moon god and Ra is the sun god, the moon covering the sun would be a solar eclipse. The dragon of ice is obviously Toshiro, Hashira is the one who holds his heart, and the place he died is in Kul Elna. Akefia must be the 'one who sealed his heart away causing his death' and the 'one who brought hell to Egypt'. The heart mentioned must be their lockets that they gave each other. He must place Hashira's on the very spot where it happened and somehow spill his blood and draw out the eye of Horus, and the Hashira, the unicorn of flames, will be free and we won't ever have to deal with Akefia again." Yugi said as Atemu chuckled.

Ichigo and his friends stared wide eyed at the two of them and Joey said, "Atemu and Yugi are our puzzle geniuses in the group. Yugi better be since it took him 8 freaking years to solve the Millennium Puzzle which hadn't been solved in 5,000 years. And Atemu was the best gamer in the palace before Yugi came along." "Yes, I remember you making the comment, 'The apocalypse will come before Yugi loses a game, and technically with Akefia summoning Zork, the apocalypse came and Yugi has yet to lose a 'fair game'. First time lose: Pegasus set up a time limit, Second lose: Seto threatened to kill himself if he lost, Third time: Atemu used a card that steals the soul of the losing player and feeds on the player's, who played the card, inner darkness, he became rash in his decisions resulting in Yugi sacrificed his soul so that he can stay and free everyone." Ryou said as Bakura chuckled.

**Author's notes: I'm ending it there.**

**Toshiro: Why do you like to torment the readers?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Because I want to.**

**Toshiro: Why am I unconscious?**

**FireWing Pegasus: You'll wake up soon, my little main character.**

**Toshiro: I like the sound of that. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: A trip and knowledge?

**Author's notes: I am back and getting some ground rules set up.**

**Toshiro: What happened, my love.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Oh, my parents found out so now they won't let me PM anyone or else I will have my computer taken away. Which means that all my work on here will come to a very slow and restricted halt.**

**Toshiro: Don't worry, you are smart enough to not do that. You must keep writing, all your reviewers want you too.**

**FireWing Pegasus: If only I had a lot of reviewers.**

**Toshiro: She does not own anything, but her OC. Please enjoy the chapter while I try and comfort her.**

Toshiro began to wake up, wondering what had happened, and everyone explained everything to him again. This time, they were able to keep him from fainting, but he looked mildly scared of what he was. He is still shaken up a few minutes later, when everyone hears a cry for help, "To...shi...ro...wh...ere..are...you...I...ne...ed ...you...hel...p...me...please...To...shi...ro...w h...ere...are...you...I...ne...ed...you." Everyone is startled before Yugi and his friends get fallen faces, full of pity and grief. "Was that Hashira?" Ichigo asked with slight pity. "Yes." Yugi and his friends said at the exact same time. "What is wrong with her? She sounds weak and in pain." Toshiro asked with his heart feeling great pain.

"She is in the shadow realm. Think H.P. Lovecraft's version of Hell and then think worse. It is a world of pure darkness and shadows. 5,000 years ago, it is where we sent criminals who truly deserve it. It is a space where you will never age, all into eternity. Where you will be tortured into the ends of time. It is something, no one should deserve. 5,000 years ago, we even played deadly shadow games in there and the loser has their soul fed to the shadows. She is in great pain. The two of you have equal strength in battle and power. She is probably only able to contact you, because you must've gotten stronger since 5,000 years ago." Atemu said with great pity.

Ishizu touched her necklace and said, "Yes he has. He is the youngest soul reaper to attain a BANKAI, little do they know he is probably the oldest, he had to battle a great evil who was able to defeat him in one swing of the sword, he fought against people, who were what you would call vampires, only they were call bounts, he fought against powerful minions of the one who nearly killed him, he fought against even more powerful minions, before finally fighting him again and having his arm and foot sliced off in one swing, after the battle, he went to get stronger by training alone in a cave focusing his powers over ice. Hashira has been getting stronger, but only to the point of communication." Everyone looked at her odd, and Ichigo and his friends all remembered those battles. "HE WHAT?!" Atemu and his friends all yelled, quite shocked at the fact that Toshiro nearly died, multiple times.

"I'm a captain level soul reaper, it's either I fight someone strong or I get stuck doing a mountain of paperwork taller than me, because my lazy lieutenant is too drunk or is partying or drinking or is somewhere else when she should be doing her work." Toshiro complained as Seto put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I know how you feel, running a company is not the most fun thing in the world. Sometimes I have to single handedly bring Kaiba Corp off the brink of bankruptcy, and the only ones I consider strong enough for me to fight and hone my skills as a duelist, are Yugi and Atemu, it used to be mostly Atemu and I'd call him Yugi, since I didn't believe in magic or ghosts, but then when I saw the Ceremonial battle and saw the light shining on Yugi, his shadow splitting into two shadows and then Atemu split from Yugi, I then believed that something was up. Then when Yugi was able to beat the guy, I have been trying to defeat, ever since he used 'Exodia the forbidden one' on me, I considered both to be my rivals. Though, having to do paperwork is even worse than being blasted by Exodia and receiving a Mind Crush right after."

"Thanks for the advice." Toshiro said. "So, what does your lieutenant look like?" Joey asked, his mind wandering back to the days, before he fell in love with Seto, and he would watch porn. "Just like that Mai Valentine girl, only more of a redhead, longer hair and slightly more curlier hair, she has the same voice for some unknown reason, even more revealing her chest which I think is bigger than the Mai Valentine, she has a dimple right by her mouth, and she has pale blue eyes." Toshiro said with annoyance, while Joey's mind started to wander. Seto noticed it and grabbed Joey, and the blond came back to reality. "She get really annoying when she jerks awake, when I'm trying to wake her up from the couch, and her boob comes straight to my face and I'm knocked back into a wall. Those things are evil and I don't want anything to do with them. It just hurts, my neck, my head, and my back." Toshiro complained more as Seto had to kiss Joey to keep his mind from wandering. "He's right, during the fight with Aizen's henchmen, Toshiro, Rangiku, his lieutenant, and a few other guys I know, came to me for help and stuff, and when I asked about where they were going to stay, Rangiku tried to seduce me in an attempt to get me to let them stay at my house. The other guys were also scared when she tried to unbutton her shirt." Ichigo said as Toshiro nodded.

Ishizu tapped her necklace and said, "If we want to fulfill the prophecy, we should probably leave to the airport now." Atemu and his friends all checked the time and they all headed out to the limos. The limos took them to the airport and they all boarded the plane that would take them to Cairo.

As soon as Toshiro took one step outside, he looked like he was sweating to death. "Man, it's hot out here." He complained as he stepped back inside. "Stop complaining like that one time we were all at the beach." Ichigo said. "What happened?" Yugi asked as Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Malik all enjoyed being back in their homeland. "Oh, the woman's soul reaper association and my friends were all at the beach. When Rukia's captain fainted from heat exhaustion, he has tuberculosis, you can't blame him for fainting when he rarely gets sunshine, the others and me went to the snack bar and Uryu, Chad, and Orihime were working there. When we said that we needed ice, Orihime called, 'Wake up Toshiro.' and we see that he was sleeping by a bench and he was complaining about how he told him not to go overboard. When I asked him why he wasn't on the beach he said and I quote, 'I'm not too big on all that sunshine and heat.' and I was getting shivers, because he is just like his zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru. Orihime said that when he saw the snack bar that he said that he would help make ice with Hyourinmaru. FYI, it is a Japanese dragon made from ice." Ichigo said as Toshiro was trying to avoid being out in the heat.

"Funny, that is the same thing he said, back when we first brought him to Egypt after a trip to Japan, he spent the most of his time in Komodo form in order to get used to the heat, though Hashira loved heat, a lot more than the cold, and she was riding on Toshiro's back, because they were young, back when that happened." Atemu said with a chuckle as a car pulled up with Odion driving. Ichigo and Joey had to drag Toshiro away as he was sweating from the heat and was trying to make a desperate attempt to get back to where it was cooler. They got him in the car, and Toshiro was quite content with staying in the car as it was a cooler temperature than outside. They drove along the Nile, because it was the best way to find the right path to go.

Near the Nile, was what looked like the ruins of a palace and city. Everyone hoped out with a reluctant Toshiro. Ishizu touched her necklace and shadow magic went through the air and everyone saw an illusion of what the palace once looked like. They all walked to the front of the palace and went through the area of where the gates once were. Atemu was leading ahead and they entered a space which was all too familiar for Yugi and his friends. They walked and sat on what would normally be crumbled rocks, but to everyone's eyes, they were seats. They were in the Throne Room.

"Well pharaoh, how does it feel to be back on the throne after 5,000 years?" Bakura asked with a chuckle. "It feels good." He said as Ishizu's shadow magic went around again and changed everyone's clothes, including Toshiro, excluding Ichigo and his gang. The clothes were all ancient Egyptian. Ichigo looked at Toshiro and laughed. Toshiro looked down and saw, he was wearing, what he thought was a skirt. He ran behind a rock to hide. "Toshiro, you do know that everyone in these clothes, excluding Seto because he is wearing a robe, is wearing these shendyt too." Atemu said as Toshiro saw the skirts. "Yeah, pants weren't invented during our time." Marik said with a chuckle. Toshiro looked at what he was wearing. A simple blue shendyt held to the waste by a blue sash trimmed in silver, a white tunic trimmed in silver, silver arm and leg bands so close you would think it's armor, silver ankh earrings, and simple blue sandals trimmed in white. Uryu was thinking that those colors matched him perfectly, and was interested by the fabric. "Well, since we are in my court, will someone volunteer to show Toshiro where his room once stood?" Atemu asked jokingly as Ryou said, "I'll do it." He nodded and Ryou lead Toshiro and his friends to what was once a room. Ishizu's magic spread and everyone found themselves in a room with a king-sized bed with sapphire trimmed in silver curtains, silver trimmed in sapphire blankets, and turquoise pillows.

There were Japanese style portraits on wall of Toshiro and the girl with flame colored hair. She was wearing a simple red skirt held to the waste by a red sash trimmed in gold, a black tunic trimmed in gold, gold arm and leg bands so close together you would think it's armor, gold ankh earrings, and simple red sandals trimmed in black. They were playing with each other with the ferocious dragon and majestic pegasus in the background. Seto came into the room, with his laptop and pulled up images of two duel monster cards. "They are FireWing Pegasus and Blizzard Dragon." Seto said as he showed the images of what the cards looked like. He pulled up a big picture of Blizzard Dragon, turned to Toshiro and said, "Toshiro, this is your father." "Did you just quote Star Wars?" Ichigo asked as all heads turned to him. Toshiro stared at the picture in disbelief at how much it looked like his Hyourinmaru.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a card. He said, "Pegasus told me to give this to you." He revealed the card to be the same one on the screen. Toshiro touches the card and it glows. The bright light consumes the room and everyone enters the room, knowing what is happening. Ishizu's magic gets rid of all illusions so only the card and everyone is there. The light fades and everyone sees the dragon that is in the picture and on the card. A giant blue dragon with bat wings, snake like neck, long tail, four legs with talons, long horns on it's head, and is staring at Toshiro.

**Author's notes: I am ending it here, so that it will create the suspense of what will happen with Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: There is a freaking dragon in front of me. I am probably scared to death right now!**

**FireWing Pegasus: 1) That is your father in my stories, and 2) you are already dead, you can't die of fright.**

**Toshiro: And now you have learn't sass and how to be a smart aleck. Please review if you don't want my father will eat me.**


	15. Chapter 15: A battle and stories?

**Author's notes: I am liking this chapter, because of certain things that happen.**

**Toshiro: You get freed and we make love?**

**FireWing Pegasus: -blushes- No. Get your mind out of the gutter Drago-Shiro!**

**Toshiro: I was just hoping it.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I can't tell you, because that would be spoilers to the audience.**

**Toshiro: Oh, Hashira does not own anything, except her OC. Enjoy the chapter.**

Suddenly, the dragon tackles him to the floor and is licking him. He gets off Toshiro and roars, though everyone understands what it is saying, "Son, I have missed you, my spirit has been looking all over for you, when I heard what had happened, I was hoping that you would reincarnate and come back and now you are finally here. You smell different." He sniffed Toshiro and could smell that something was wrong. "Father of Toshiro." Atemu said as Blizzard Dragon saw him and bowed down. "My king, it seems that you are free. I did not realize you were here." He roared as Atemu said, "Rise, and follow me, you need to learn what your son had told me." Blizzard Dragon followed him out of the room.

A few minutes later, Atemu and Blizzard Dragon came back into the room, and the dragon looked like he had been crying. "You are dead?" Blizzard Dragon roared and Toshiro looked distant. Rukia looked at Toshiro, who nodded, and she pulled on a red glove with the symbol of a flaming skull and slapped her hand on Toshiro's back. His soul came out of his body, leaving his body on the ground and him wearing a black kimono, white haori, simple Japanese socks and sandals, a green sash with the symbol of a star, with a long Japanese sword on his back, the sword guard as an ice lotus. Everyone looked at him, with sadness and surprise. They all could see him in soul reaper form as the humans had spiritual pressure, the spirits were spirits even though they had bodies, and the dragon because he was a spirit/animal, so he could see his son. "Son, what happened? Why did this have to happen to you?" Blizzard Dragon roared as he looked like he was going to cry.

All of a sudden, a loud shriek was heard and Toshiro felt the spiritual pressure of hollows coming. Everyone looked and saw the monsters in the sky, coming toward them. "Everyone stand down, I will deal with this." Toshiro commanded. Everyone backed down as Toshiro unsheathed his sword and jumped in the air. "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru." He yelled as from the tip of his sword, a dragon made completely of ice formed and flew at the hollows with a roar and turned the hollows to solid ice. Another hollow approached Toshiro from behind and he through his sickle, the shape of a crescent moon, and chain at the hollow, wrapping it around the arm. The arm turned to ice, and Toshiro pulled the arm off, shattering it to ice.

Suddenly, huge hollows, which Toshiro identified as Menos, appeared and Toshiro jumped up yelling, "BANKAI!" Smoke went around him, and when it cleared, he had adorned huge wings of ice, a long tail of ice from his back, a huge collar armor of ice, his hole right arm was covered in ice looking like the head and neck of a dragon, the teeth gripping the sword, his left arm has ice on his hand and under his sleeve, looking like a dragon's claw, his feet are covered in ice looking like dragon talons, 12 purple ice lotus petals levitating above him, and the sword guard had went from 4 petals to 8 petaled star. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru." He stated before jumping up and flying toward the Menos. So fast it was hard to see, but he slashed the heads of the Menos, slaying them, before he looked around and seeing no more hollows, the ice shattered and he jumped down, having his sword by his side.

Atemu, his friends, and Blizzard Dragon, all stared at the display of power Toshiro had showed, while Ichigo and his friends came over to Toshiro and Rukia said, "Job well done, Captain Hitsugaya." "It wasn't important, what is important is trying to find out why they were here." Toshiro said with a blank look on his face, knowing that the one, who said that he was his father, had been watching. "They must have been attracted to the sudden rise of your spiritual pressure being unmasked by you leaving your gigai, the appearance of that dragon, and the fact that a lot of spiritual pressure had been used in this area." Rukia stated like a report to her superior. "No wonder hashira has been able to speak to us after 5,000 years." Bakura said as everyone came over. "You have gotten so strong, she knows that she is now strong enough to be able to get away from her seal and still have the energy left to live." "Well done, my son. You have gotten strong since the last time I saw you. Now if only you were able to access your powers from 5,000 years ago, and add Hashira at full strength, and the two of you would be the most powerful force in all the world. No one would be able to match you in power." Blizzard Dragon roared in happiness.

Ishizu looked at the sky and said, "It is getting late, we should camp her for the night." Everyone saw this and prepared a campsite, after Toshiro got back to his gigai. Blizzard Dragon handed his son the card he came from and roared, "Keep this with you, and I shall protect you if you need my help." In a flash of the light, the mighty dragon returned to the duel monster card, and Toshiro stared at it. Seto came over to Toshiro and pulled out another card and said, "Pegasus also handed me this card, to give to Hashira or you." He revealed the picture of the card to be the same majestic pegasus to be on the screen he had earlier. "It is her father." Seto said as he put the card back in his pocket and left. Toshiro once again stared at the card his father was in, before putting it back in his pocket and going into his tent to type up his report. After his report, Toshiro was sent an email from the Soul Society, stating that he was going to get the backup that he had with him during the arrancar incident.

He sighed and exited the tent to get dinner. Yugi looked at him before getting out a meal that seemed familiar to Toshiro, Nile Perch fish and chicken. Toshiro looked at it odd before he realized he was drooling. "Don't be shy about that meal. 5,000 years ago, it was your favorite food, seeing as that you didn't eat vegetables back then, but then again, you knew that you were have shadow creature, half Komodo Dragon, and komodos usually love to eat dead carcusses. I think that's why they have deadly bacteria in their mouths that can kill a water buffalo in up to 3 days and a small child in about a half hour." Atemu said as Yugi snuggled up to him for warmth.

Toshiro looked at the meal cautiously about the taste, before taking a bite and a small glimpse of a memory went through his head. _He was in the room he had seen through Ishizu's magic and his father was laying down on the floor. He had just roared, and a servant came into the room, with a plate of Nile Perch and chicken. He was getting hungry and his father said, "Son, you can have that meal if you promise to do training today." He nodded and started to gorge himself in the meal and ended up having to take a drink of water from the speed. "Young dragon, you should slow down, the meal is already dead, so it's not going to get up and walk away, you will get stomach pains and you don't want that. You need to slow down and get ready for training when you are down eating, you should call out your sais and meet me in the training area." Blizzard dragon roared before he got up and left. Toshiro nodded and chomped on his Nile Perch fish._ He blinked at the memory before taking more bites of his meal, enjoying the foreign yet familiar taste.

After stopping for a breath, Toshiro said, "Guys, I just sent my report and the Soul Society is sending reinforcements for me." He turned to Ichigo and his friends and said, "You guys should know which people they are sending." "Ah come on, I have to deal with Renji here, and Ikkaku and Yumichika? Someone please tell me Rangiku won't try and seduce anyone here." Ichigo complained before being smacked in the head by Rukia. "Who is coming?" Joey asked with interest. "Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Rangiku Matsumoto. They are powerful soul reapers, who came with Captain Hitsugaya when we had to deal with the arrancars and Aizen. We have known them for a long time." Rukia explained.

"In fact, it was Rangiku, who got me to become a soul reaper." Toshiro said with a slightly sad face. Everyone looked at him as he continued, "It was a long time ago. Soul reapers, when they send you to the Soul Society, you aren't reunited with your birth family. It is extremely rare for that to happen. I had an adoptive grandma, who took care of me and Momo Hinamori, who grew up with me like a sister. We would just be sitting on the porch with me, stuffing my face with watermelons. She had decided to become a soul reaper, so I was left at home with grandma. All the other kids were afraid of me, even though I hadn't done anything to any of them. i would be questioning about whether it was how I looked or if it was my personality, and I never knew. After a while, grandma had started to get sick, right after I started having the dreams that all soul reapers get. The meeting of their zanpakuto in our inner worlds. I would be standing there in the middle of what I thought was a blizzard during a solar eclipse and I would see a giant serpent like dragon made of ice and has wings in front of me. I could tell it was saying something, but I couldn't hear what it was saying. One day, I went to go get some beans for us, and when the shop owner went to give me the money, he hesitated and put it on the counter. As I went to get the money, Rangiku came and yelled, 'Hey you." I turn around and get suffocated by boobs, get knocked back, my neck meeting the counter, I fall to the floor, trying not to cry as Rangiku scolds the shop owner. She then grabs me by my shirt and starts saying that if I even want to become a man than I got to stand up for myself and I tell her to let go of me and I ran away. I had the same dream that night and when I woke up, there was Rangiku. She told me, that I should hide my spiritual pressure in my sleep, and that I had my grandma shivering from the cold. She told me that I had to become a soul reaper. She said that if I didn't end up learning how to control my powers, it would end up killing her. So, I decided to become a soul reaper. The day I left her, was the last day I remember, actually crying like a little kid."

A bright light showed in Toshiro's pocket after he finished the story, and Blizzard Dragon appeared and wrapped his coils around Toshiro, letting small tears escape his turquoise eyes. Everyone looked at it, and thought that he had it rough before he became a soul reaper. "You know, whenever I was training my strength, I always felt a deep emptiness inside, like something was missing and somehow I knew that if I continued training, I'd find the answer. I guess the thing I was searching for, is Hashira. She must be what completes me." Toshiro said, still wrapped in coils. Blizzard Dragon looked at the sky and roared, "It's getting late, we should get to bed." He picked up Toshiro in his coils, much to his displeasure as Ichigo was watching and wishing he had a camera. Everyone laughed and went to bed, as Blizzard Dragon went back to his card for some sleep.

**Author's notes: That is a very slight cliffhanger.**

**Toshiro: WTF just happened?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Adding more characters to make the readers laugh.**

**Toshiro: And you add them. -Joey, Renji, and Ichigo enter looking quite happy-**

**Joey: I found guys who are just like me.**

**Renji: Yeah, all 3 of us like kicking butt and takin names.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, and we all protect those we care about.**

**Toshiro: -mumbles- While being idiots. **

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro, did I forget to mention that, before I fell in love with you, I had a crush on Ichigo? -Toshiro and Ichigo looked stunned before looking at each and Ichigo backing down from an angry Toshiro- Toshiro, at least do your stuff before you fight.**

**Toshiro: Please review while I go kill Ichigo.**


	16. Chapter 16:Return of Toshiro's Heart

**Author's notes: Sorry for the wait my computer got broken again and now I have to use my mom's computer until I get mine back. Here is another chapter, and this one took forever, but this is probably by far, my favorite, and no I'm not giving out any spoilers Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: No far, and I'm not even going to ask about the computer. -scans chapter- this is pretty long of a chapter. -Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku enter-**

**Renji: Yeah, I finally appear and I get to kick ass.**

**Ikkaku: With me too, squad 11 rules, our captain should be saluted.**

**Yumichika: Our captain is great, and I want to make sure everything is beautiful like me.**

**Rangiku: I just want to see what kind of parties and alcohol they have in Egypt.**

**Toshiro: Everyone of you get out! -they all run out as Akefia enters-**

**Akefia: I finally show up, so now I will destroy the world. Mwahahahahaha -narrowly dodges getting sliced by Toshiro's zanpakuto-**

**Toshiro: Get. Out. Now. Before. I. Kill. You. Right. Here. Right. Now. -Akefia runs out saying that he will be back- Hashira owns nothing but her OC, enjoy the chapter.**

The next morning, everyone got up and Toshiro went to the banks of the Nile, with everyone following him at a distance. He checked a watch and soon, according to Atemu and his friends, a portal appeared out of no where and 4 people walked out with 4 butterflies. One, had hair the color of Atemu's eyes and edging of his hair, a blood red crimson, amber eyes, a head band keeping his hair up in a pony tail causing it to spike everywhere. He had narrow eyes, and giant lightning bolt tattoos all over him, a black kimono, without the haori jacket, a white head band around his forehead and back of the head, his sword at his waist, the same kind of sandals and socks that Toshiro wore in soul reaper form, and a huge smirk on his face like Joey at a casino.

The second one, was bald, with eyes like the first only with red markings on the edges of his eyes, the same black kimono, his sword in in his hands resting on his shoulder, the same kind of sandals only without the socks, and a huge smirk like Bakura when he was having fun. The third one with a purplish black bowl cut hair style, pale purple eyes, red and yellow feather like things on his right eye, an orange piece of clothing sits on top of his black kimono around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his kimono, which is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the kimono, his sword at his waist, same kind of sandals with socks, and a smile on his face which made him have an aura of feminineness around him. The 4th was exactly what Toshiro had described for his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

The 4 approached Toshiro and bowed. They rose and crimson head said, "We're here Captain Hitsugaya, and why did we have to come here to Egypt, we never expected you to come to some place as hot as this?" "Ask the guys who dragged me here, Lieutenant Abarai." Toshiro said as he jerked his thumb where everyone was hiding while not even looking. Everyone came out of hiding and Rangiku squealed, "Triple Twins! Four of them are so cute!" Atemu, Bakura, and Marik all grabbed their lovers possessively and Atemu said, "We aren't related to them, they are our lovers." The three of them raised the level of their shadow magic a little to show her that they were not messing around. The four of them shivered at the darkness of the spiritual pressure and crimson head asked, "Isn't that the dark spiritual pressure that you were supposed to investigate Captain Hitsugaya?" "Yes." Toshiro said before baldy smirked and said, "So is this where I get to have my fun and kill something already?" "No. Stand down Madarame. You four should probably talk to their leader before you start anything funny. He is the one who spoke." Toshiro commanded as Ishizu came over to Atemu and the four soul reapers followed for their answers.

Toshiro went to his tent alone, to get his thought straight on everything that had happened. It confused him, angered him, made him want to break down and cry, made him feel a sense of belonging that he had never experienced before. He took out the card of his father and stared at it, as if just looking at the card will give him the answers he seeks. He sighed with all the thoughts in his head, and then laid down seeking answers.

A few minutes later, the four soul reapers entered his tent and Rangiku looked about ready to cry. She said, "Captain." "You don't have to say anything Rangiku. I know what they had told me, and with them doing everything and the looks on their faces, I have no reason to believe that they are lying, I even saw myself, carved in stone playing like a little kid." Toshiro said as he continued staring at his card. "What is with that card?" Baldy asked slightly confused. "This card is my father, Blizzard Dragon." Toshiro said bluntly and feathers grabbed the card away to look at the design. "It is a beautiful, regal, and majestic looking dragon indeed, but how can this card be your father?" "Didn't you listen to a single word Atemu and Ishizu said? Follow me and I will summon him." Toshiro said as he sighed and got up.

They followed him to the Nile and he said, "Dad, show yourself, my friends want to meet you." The card glowed and Blizzard Dragon appeared. He looked at Rangiku and roared, "Please tell me that you are not in love with her, I already gave my blessing 5,000 years ago for you and Hashira. After all, FireWing Pegasus and I did arrange the arranged marriage when you were little." Toshiro's jaw dropped and he said, "Arranged marriage? Dad, why did you do it? Even if you were going to tell me, at least don't say it in front of them." Everyone chucked as Toshiro went red of embarrassment. Ishizu came over to Toshiro and said, "Toshiro, we must leave now to Kul Elna if we want to save her." Toshiro nodded and everyone followed.

They had horses ready for the journey and Ishizu said, "We will travel by the Nile, we will also go by any memories of the past that we have to go to Kul Elna, after all, the first time we went to Kul Elna was on horseback by the Nile. Toshiro nodded and hopped onto a horse. All the couples went on horses with their loved ones and everyone left.

After an hour or two, they come upon what looked like a ghost town. They get off their horses and Ishizu said, "That is the village of Kul Elna, you might say that it is a literal ghost town. It involves the creation of the Millennium items and the soul of the Thief King. Do any of you have a way of removing a soul from something?" Rukia nodded and brought out her red glove. Ryou took off his ring and held it in front as the others got strong, shadow magic proof chains ready. Rukia slapped her hand on the ring and out popped an agitated man. He had short shaggy grey hair, narrow red eyes with a double T scar under his right eye, and a tan. He looked really mad and asked, "Who dares defy me, Thief King Akefia." He looked at Toshiro and said, "Oh if it isn't the little freak. Well well, I thought you died when I sealed away your little girlfriend. I found pleasure when I watched you clutch your chest in a heart attack and squirm in pain before falling limp on the ground as a lifeless wreck. Two freaks and one stone, eh. Hahahahahahahaha! Oh look, you brought me back home. You all finally ready to give up those Millennium items?"

Suddenly chains covered him and pulled him to the ground. He looked over and saw, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto, their eyes blazing in hatred and anger. "No, you greedy tomb robber, we are here to sacrifice you and bring Hashira back home." Atemu spoke like a true pharaoh only angered and dark. Everyone felt Atemu's shadow magic get more powerful and everyone could see the shadows swirling around him. The shadows changed his clothes back to what he once wore as pharaoh, and shadow magic swirled around everyone, including Toshiro and he wasn't even doing anything. All outfits were changed to what was worn 5,000 years ago, which prompted Toshiro to want to hide, while the four soul reapers were laughing. Toshiro's card glowed and Blizzard Dragon had Akefia wrapped in coils as if he was going to squeeze the life out of him. "You're the one who sent my future daughter in law to the shadow realm and killed my son. You deserve the death you will get when the solar eclipse comes." Blizzard Dragon roared/growled in anger. Seto came over and asked, "Do you guys have anyway of binding the Thief Kings movements?" The soul reapers nodded and Blizzard Dragon got out of the way.

Rukia yelled, "Bakudo number 1: Sai!" Akefia's arms became bound behind his back by some unknown force and he couldn't move his arms. Rangiku yelled, "_Disintegrate, black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!_ Bakudo number 9: Horin!" Electric looking ropes entangled Akefia strangling him preventing his movements. Yumichika, (feathers), yelled, "_Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!_ Bakudo number 61: Rikujokoro." Six thin beams of light slammed into Akefia's midsection, actually causing him to cough up blood. He finds that he can't move any part of his body and he gets further agitated. The others wrapped more shadow proof chains around him, and were pleased seeing Akefia struggle.

Bakura went over to him and slapped him in the face. "You said that we were twin brothers and yet you persisted on killing the pharaoh, I never cared and got over the lose on our mother's side and yet you persisted and even through a knife at me, sealing me in the ring. Why must you be evil, you would have made a great warrior, but instead you chose to be a thief and kill everyone by summoning the dark lord Zork and you still think that you are kill, well it's Atemu not you, if you got a problem with that, take it to the guy who killed our family, his uncle Aknaudin, not him, take it up with him in Hell where you belong." He went over to Ryou, who massaged his shoulders and Akefia just glared at his 'brother'. Ishizu said, "All the ghosts in Kul Elna will seek revenge and want to free the living heir on their village. We will all need to be prepared." Everyone nodded and they dragged Akefia in.

The ghosts of Kul Elna saw this and the soul reapers used kido to keep the ghosts from attacking. "Most of those ghosts will go to Hell. The reason is that 5,000 years ago, Kul Elna was the village of thieves." Ishizu said as the soul reapers looked at her. They went down a trap door to where an ancient shrine awaited them. There was a giant stand that looked like a cross and yet wasn't a cross or an ankh. They took a struggling Akefia over and to the stand and Toshiro yelled, "Bakudo number 30: Shitostu Sansen!" Light formed on Toshiro's fingertips and he traced out a triangle in front of him. From the three points, three beams of light shot out, slamming Akefia against the stand, pinning him to it, one beam on each of his wrists, and one at his feet, forming the shape of an equilateral triangle. Akefia found that he could move anything, but he struggle and was only able to move his head.

Seto went over to a stone slab and read the prophecy out loud for all to hear, as was his job back when he was a high priest, "_5,000 years into the future, when Thoth blocks the rays of Ra, the dragon of ice will come back to where he died, in search of his heart. He will offer up the one who sealed away his heart causing his death. He will find the heart given to him by the one who holds his heart. He will place that heart on the very spot of his death and her imprisonment and he will shed blood on the ground in the shape of Horus' eye. The unicorn of flames will rise once again and kill the one who brought hell to Egypt._"

They all waited till they saw that the moon had just covered the sun, so they only have 8 minutes left. Joey grabbed Toshiro's hand and led him over near a pedestal, he uncovered an old looking blanket and revealed a skeleton, wearing the same closes at Toshiro, hand at the heart. Near the neck was a locket made from rubies, gold, and topaz. Toshiro took the necklace and opened up the center ruby to reveal a picture of the girl he had seen in his dreams. He looked at the pedestal and place the locket on the pedestal. Marik took out a decorated knife and gave it to Toshiro. Toshiro looked at it before Marik finally took the knife and dragged the blade across Toshiro's arm. Toshiro was holding back the tears of pain and moved around his arm while looking at the Millennium Puzzle so that he can see how to draw the eye of Horus. When he was finished, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Ishizu all chanted in Egyptian.

All of a sudden, what looked like a dark rift appeared before them on the pedestal. Everyone could hear, "To..shi...ro...hel..p...me...pl...ease...I...ne..ed...you...To...shi...ro." Akefia started to struggle more, but could not succeed in breaking free. Toshiro looked into the dark rift and thought he saw the girl on the ground in pain in the dark rift. He sent some of his spiritual pressure into the rift at her and she was barely able to get up and stumble out of the rift. She looked like Toshiro, only with tan skin, ruby eyes, flame colored hair, different colored clothes, and the fact she was a girl. She was wearing a similar locket only made from sapphires, diamonds, and turquoise. She barely made it out before collapsing right on top of Toshiro, which startled him.

Ishizu came over to them and helped get her on the ground while she was wincing and cringing in pain. Toshiro looked at her, and his heart broke just looking at her like that. Something inside of him clicked and he said, "Hashira, we have Akefia captured. Do you want to do the honors?" What he said had startled him, but he shrugged it off as Hashira looked up in pain at his face and asked in Egyptian, "Toshiro, is that really you?" Toshiro nodded and subconsciously pointed at Akefia, who was struggling to get free with a look of horror on his face.

Hashira turned her head, and the moment she saw him, her face became full of rage, anger, hatred, and slight pleasure. The shadows came out of no where and helped her up, stopping any bleeding she had and numbing the pain as she focused her powers, sprouting flaming wings on her back, her ears became pointed and moved to the top of her head, the eye of Horus started glowing on her forehead, and her flame colored hair lengthened until it came to her lower back. She focused her powers to her hands and summoned two sais for each hand, each made out of fire. She opened her eyes, which had become so dark it was as dark as darkened blood. She let out her battle cry which sounded like a horse's neigh and flew straight at Akefia. She sliced her sais at him, leaving a huge gash mark in his side, clothes slightly on fire and the gash with burned edges. Akefia screams in pain, as Hashira's voice becomes low and she says, "You like to torture people, eh. Well, separating me from the one person that I truly care about with my heart and soul, was the biggest mistake of your life, you insignificant petty thief. You do not deserve to live in this world. I shall torment you the same way you tormented me, before I kill you and send to you to the pits of Hell, where you belong, mighty Thief King."

Toshiro looked at Atemu and asked, "Why is she acting like this? In my dreams, she was always so cheerful." Atemu sighed and said, "She wanted revenge, so the shadows have taken over her to exact that revenge. You must understand, she watched her mother die in her lap by him, she watched as a knife was thrown at Bakura, killing him and sealing his soul away, she saw Ryou and Malik die in battle because of him, she spent the last 5,000 years, being brutally tortured, crying out for someone to save her. All she feels at the very moment is the thought of revenge, and as it is said in that prophecy, she will kill him, ridding the world of his evil. When that is done, the shadows will leave and she will need you to be there for her." Toshiro nodded and looked back at the bloody torture.

Hashira sent shadows at Akefia and they went up him back leaving gashes all along his back since she could not reach. She focused her energy on her sais, and a huge fireball formed. She tossed the fireball on the edge of her sais like a basketball before chucking at him, leaving him covered in third degree burns. She spread her wings and flew by him, having his hair catch on fire. Akefia screamed and begged the torture to stop. "You want me to stop, what did you do when all your victims begged you to do the same? You showed no mercy or sympathy, you just killed and killed while enjoying the bloodshed yelling that they deserved the torture when they had done no wrong against you. You even attacked my family, killing my mother, Cynthias, that gorgeous pure red Arabian mare you killed. She was the one who died in my lap. You attacked an innocent horse ranch just to cut off the supply of horses to the palace, and yet, all it did was make you an enemy that should die by torture in my eyes. You killed my friends, my mother, all in front of me and then you sent me to that place that is worse than Hell." Hashira said darkly, tears could be seen by her eyes. She ran at Akefia, her sais by his throat and his heart. "I hope that Osiris, Anubis and Seth, can give you the rightful punishment that you deserve in the underworld, humble Thief King Akefia." And with those words, she sliced his throat and pierced his heart. She broke the seals and chains on him and he fell to the ground, dead.

She sighed and her eyes returned to a bright ruby color. She went back to human form and banished her sais, before collapsing where she stood. Toshiro ran over to her and caught her in his arms. Everyone else came over as Toshiro brushed her bang from her face. He looked at her locket and opened it up. Ichigo, his friends and the soul reapers, gasped as they saw a picture of Toshiro in the center sapphire. Seto took out the FireWing Pegasus card as Toshiro placed Hashira on the ground, and placed the card in her hand. The card glowed and a black horse with flames for a mane, tail, and wings, appeared. The FireWing Pegasus looked at her and neighed, "Hashira, daughter wake up, please. I don't want to lose you again." Ishizu checked her over before saying, "Fear not, she is just sleeping. She will need her rest after her experience in the shadow realm and then having the shadows take over her so that she can kill Akefia." Toshiro took out his card and Blizzard Dragon appeared. He put a claw on FireWing Pegasus, before looking at Hashira with great pity. Blizzard Dragon looked at his son, who nodded and place her on the back of her father, and hoped on. Yugi grabbed Toshiro's locket and handed it to him, who nodded and placed it on. It seemed to glow with Hashira's locket and he felt a little happy. Everyone left Kul Elna, as the it's spirits seemed to want to kill everyone of them.

**Author's notes: Now you can go kill Akefia with Bakura, Marik, and Atemu, my love. **

**Toshiro: Let's go murder the murderer guys! -runs out of the room with Bakura, Marik, and Atemu following behind, leaving Yugi, Ryou, and Malik with the author-**

**Yugi: It's nice to be in the author's notes with you, Hashira.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I can see why your yamis adore you, you are all adorable, except Malik who is slightly more manly. I just loved typing this chapter.**

**Ryou: So, Akefia is dead? -screams could be heard in the distance with maniacal laughter-**

**Malik: Now he is.**

**Yugi: Please review while I stop my yami from doing something crazy that he will regret.**

**FireWing Pegasus: But Yugi, they are having fun, and I put a mini camera on Toshiro so we can watch the video tape. XD -Yugi and Ryou have a look of disgust while Malik has a smile.-**


	17. Chapter 17:Memories and hope?

**Author's notes: Toshiro, do not think that I am overworking myself, I already have all the chapters done, and I am just posting them all.**

**Toshiro: ...You already finished the story?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yes, meaning that after I post all these chapters, I will finally have all my attention back on 'A Shadow Horse's Promise'**

**Toshiro: Finally, though I hope your computer gets back soon.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I know, this is totally annoying. Do your thing.**

**Toshiro: Hashira does not own anything, but her OC, enjoy the chapter.**

When they got back to the campsite, everyone's clothes changed back to normal, and Hashira was taken to Toshiro's tent, insisted by the shadow creatures, which just embarrassed Toshiro. It was getting dark out, Toshiro started to type his report, unconsciously typing about how great a warrior Hashira was. Rangiku came into the tent with some rags for Hashira and said, "Wow, that realm really did a number on her. Captain, the picture in her locket.." "I know, whether I chose to believe it or not, that is me. I will admit that somewhere inside of me, I think I have feelings for her. If what was said about how I died is true, then I must have felt love for her in order to die of a heart attack just seeing her get sealed away." Toshiro said with a serious look. "Ah, my little captain is growing up." Rangiku said as Toshiro looked like he popped a nerve and he yelled, "Rangiku!" Rangiku ran out of the tent at full speed as Toshiro was fuming mad. Toshiro calmed down and continued typing his report.

A few minutes after Toshiro was finished with his report, Hashira started to stir awake. "Everyone, she's waking up!" Toshiro called and everyone came into the tent. Toshiro hid himself with the soul reapers as Hashira's bright ruby eyes opened up and she looked around and asked, "Atemu? Yugi? Joey? Seto? Bakura? Ryou? Marik? Malik? Otogi? Honda? Isis? Rishid? Where are we? Why are you all wearing strange clothes?" She looked around hurriedly and asked, "Where's Toshiro? Please tell me Akefia didn't kill him? In fact, please tell me that the whole incident with Akefia was just a nightmare and my mother is still alive."

Atemu sighed and begun to explain everything to Hashira as Toshiro silently slipped out of the tent with the other soul reapers. "Captain, why didn't you show yourself? She was wondering where you were." Rangiku asked as the others nodded. "You forget, we are soul reapers, we are technically of the dead. What would she say if she found out the one she had fallen for, was dead?" Toshiro asked sternly as the others put their hands to their mouths. Rangiku came over to Toshiro and put a hand on his shoulder. Toshiro looked up as tears started to escape his eyes. "We don't know the answer to that, but if she truly loves you, she will accept it, and hopefully not commit suicide to be with you." Rangiku said as the others came over. Toshiro's card glowed and Blizzard Dragon appeared to comfort his son. "No father, I will just go to my inner world and talk with my zanpakuto." Toshiro said as he got up and went to soul reaper form.

Toshiro walked over to the Nile and placed his unsheathed sword on his lap and cleared his mind of all thoughts. Toshiro's mind entered a place that looked like Antarctica during a blizzard, and Hyourinmaru appeared before him. "Hyourinmaru, what should I do? I barely even know myself even more." Toshiro said as the dragon put it's head by him and roared. Tears escaped Toshiro's eyes even more and he continued to speak to his zanpakuto.

After Atemu explained everything to Hashira, since he knew it would cause for Toshiro to explain everything, Hashira ran out of the tent despite her injuries and went closer to the desert to cry. "He's dead. Why? Why did it have to happen?" Hashira ranted as tears flowed from her eyes. Ishizu came over to her and said, "Hashira, Toshiro may be dead, but he has a body like the pharaoh and the others. I heard from one of his followers that he is by the Nile, shedding tears as we speak." Hashira looked up at her before looking at her locket. She nodded and went into horse form so she didn't have to talk,and she walked over to the Nile.

Yumichika was watching Toshiro as he saw Hashira in her horse form walking to the Nile for a drink. He was amazed by how beautiful Hashira was, a black filly with a red mane and tail, gold patch of hair on her forehead in the shape of the eye of Horus, and gorgeous red eyes. She looked sad as she went for a drink. Yumichika approached her carefully, but her ears flicked in his direction and she looked up at him. She looked slightly scared of him and he said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She snorted. _/Stop treating me like a horse and treat me like a person, I've had bad experiences with spirits so I will be instinctively wary of you for a while./_ Yumichika asked, "Did you just talk in my head?" _/Yes, since horses can't speak, I can talk through telepathy to humans. It is better than having to go back to human form just to speak. Are you one of Toshiro's followers?/_

Yumichika nodded and said, "Yes, he is a higher rank than me. I am the fifth seat of squad 11, Yumichika Ayasegawa. Captain Hitsugaya is captain of the 10th squad. I was sent here to accompany him, as requested by the reports he sends every night. How can you speak Japanese?" _/Well, I needed to speak Japanese, when I was about 10, I was already made the personal bodyguard for Atemu, and we went on a trip to Japan in order to meet his, Bakura's, Marik's and Seto's finances, so I came with them to protect Atemu. I had to learn the language to speak there. When we got to the Japanese palace, I met Prince Yugi, Lord Ryou, Lord Malik, and Lord Joey. It was then I met Toshiro. He was next to Yugi, looking like he would kill anyone who threatened him, even though we were both 10 at the time and we share a birthday. While Atemu and Yugi were talking, I was on the sidelines, because I was really shy back then. Toshiro came up to me and I felt safe and brave near him. We became close friends and I was happy when I learned that he would come back with us to Egypt, I mean he is Yugi's personal bodyguard, though apparently he doesn't remember that it is purpose in life to protect Yugi. I taught him Egyptian, that is how he understood what I was saying./_

As Yumichika came closer to her, she snorted. It was clear she was defying her instincts to run and Yumichika got close enough to pet her mane. "You are a beautiful horse." he commented. _/That's what they told me 5,000 years ago./_ She bowed her back to the Nile and asked, _/Do know where Toshiro is?/_ Yumichika nodded as she used her mouth to grab him and sling him on her back. _/Show me./_ Yumichika nodded and steared her over to where Toshiro was sitting.

She saw Toshiro in his soul reaper form with a sword on his lap and a blank look on his face and she got nervous. "Don't worry, he is just talking to his zanpakuto spirit. Look closely at his eyes." Yumichika said as he hopped off. Hashira walked closer and smelt the salt and saw the tears. She got worried and Yumichika said, "You should not disturb him, he is just trying to understand everything by talking with his zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru." She looked at him and Yumichika left them alone. Hashira got more water to drink before laying down next Toshiro and falling asleep.

A few minutes later, Toshiro came out of his inner world, only to find Hashira in horse form asleep. He didn't know it was her until he looked closer at her appearance and a memory surfaced:_ It was right after a training session, and Toshiro and Hashira got approached by Atemu and Yugi. "You two were great, I know my father was right about you being strong enough to be my personal bodyguard Hashira." Atemu said with pride. "Yeah, my grandpa was right about you Toshiro." Yugi said with a cheerful smile on his face. "Yeah, I want to go racing again, you coming Toshiro" Hashira said with a smirk. "Fine, as long as we don't get into trouble." Toshiro said with a groan. Hashira nodded and went into horse form while Toshiro went into Komodo form. The two of them ran out of the palace, ready for some adventure. Toshiro and Hashira ran for quite a while in the desert to a nearby oasis that was their little secret. The two of them slowed down and went back to human form as Toshiro looked like he was going to faint of exhaustion. Suddenly water splashed Toshiro out of no where. The young dragon yelped and glared at the filly who had dumped water on him, "Rematch?" Hashira dived into the water. After a few minutes, Hashira came up struggling against the water and was starting to drown. Toshiro saw this, went into shadow creature form, froze the oasis, except for the area Hashira was in, ran over and used his claws to grab her by the tunic and brought her onto shore. Hashira was having trouble breathing, so Toshiro went back to human form trying to figure out what was wrong. He figured out that she had water in her lungs, so he immediately started doing CPR. After a few seconds, Hashira began to cough violently and opened her ruby eyes to see the look of a pair of very worried turquoise gems staring at her. She got up and asked, "What happened?" "After a few minutes of hiding under water, you suddenly came to the surface, drowning and when I saw you go under, I knew I had to act fast." Toshiro said as he helped her up. "Thanks for saving my life, Toshiro." Hashira said with a minor blush that not even Toshiro saw with her tanned face. "Don't mention it. Come on, you need rest after that experience." Toshiro said as he lead her over to a hammock he made from tree leaves. As she layed down, Toshiro went and made ice for her forehead._

Toshiro blinked at the memory and looked at the horse next to him and realized it was her. He slightly blushed, sheathed his zanpakuto, and stroked her mane. She began to wake up, and opened her eyes. She realized someone was stroking her mane, and she saw Toshiro. Every instinct she had, were clashing: Run away from him he is a ghost, stay with him the one she loves, or fight back for not rescuing her in 5,000 years. Toshiro saw her emotions in her eyes and got up and backed away from her. She slightly got a hurt look in her eyes and backed away too. She looked at the sun and realized it was morning. She went over to the Nile and began to drink. Toshiro nervously walked over to her until she began backing away. "Why are you backing away from me?" Toshiro asked, hoping it wasn't because of what he was. _/Why are you scared of me?/_ She asked, which surprised Toshiro. _/Come on, don't you at least remember that since we can't speak like humans when we are in our birth and shadow creature forms, we talk through telepathy, I already explained it to that Yumichika guy./_ "I guess that I'm scared that you would hate or fear me, because of what I am." Toshiro admitted.

Hashira came over to him and nuzzled her head against him, which was about as big as his upper body. Toshiro looked at her and locked eyes with her big ruby red eyes. She nuzzled him more and he hugged her head. She got loose and grabbed the back of his haori jacket with her teeth and slung him onto her back. Toshiro asked, "What are you doing?" _/Oh, something you would enjoy, a lot./_ Hashira looked at him with a very horsey smirk. Toshiro's eyes widened as she said, _/Hang on./_

Toshiro grabbed her mane as she reared up and neighed before galloping along the Nile. Toshiro shut his eyes, wishing that it would be over and Hashira neighed to show she was right there. Toshiro opened his eyes to see they were going very fast and he felt at home on her back, which he thought was weird. _/Toshiro, do remember what it's like to fly?/_ Hashira asked as Toshiro shook his head. She smirked and said, _/You're going to love this then./_ Hashira galloped faster before her shadow powers activated. Her mane and tail caught fire which scared Toshiro until he realized it wouldn't burn him, flames shot out from her back into the shape of wings, and a horn made from pure gold sprouted right from the center of the gold patch of fur on her forehead that looks like the eye of Horus. Hashira neighed and galloped at a speed, Toshiro thought no horse could gallop at. He closed his eyes, as she flapped her wings and Toshiro felt himself rising. Toshiro opened his eyes enough to know that they were flying and she flew at great speeds, slightly scaring him. She slowed down and went high in the sky and Toshiro opened his eyes in awe. She smiled as she flew at an easy pace for Toshiro to take in. _/It's nice, isn't it?/_ Hashira asked. "Yeah, usually when I'm up here, all I'm doing it looking out for trouble or fighting someone." Toshiro said as they flew back. Hashira neighed and landed back at the campsite. Toshiro jumped off and led Hashira to his tent, aware of everyone looking.

Hashira went back to human form as Ishizu came in and checked all of her wounds, and Toshiro got back to his body. When she was done, they went and got breakfast. Atemu pulled out a plate of Scarab Beetles and dates and Hashira started to drool and her stomach was screaming loud enough for everyone to hear. She activated her shadow powers as Atemu smirked and tossed the meal in the air. She flew at it, catching most in her tunic, some on her sais like a skewer, and the rest in her mouth, with her crunching on Scarabs. She flew down next to Toshiro and swallowed what was in her mouth before eating what was on her sais like a shish kabob. When she was done with that, she quickly ate what was in her shirt. "I love scarab Beetles and dates! Thank you Atemu." Hashira exclaimed with a smile. Everyone who knew her from 5,000 years ago laughed, while Ichigo and his friends along with the soul reapers, were giving her weird looks for being so cheerful after her traumatizing experience. hashira saw the weird looks and snuggled closer to Toshiro out of shyness, which in turn caused him to blush. Everyone, including the ones that hadn't, laughed out of seeing him blush, which embarrassed him more.

Their lockets glowed again, which startled everyone, except Hashira who didn't seem to notice. Toshiro through a questioning look at the Egyptians and their lovers, and Ishizu put a hand on her Millennium Necklace and said, "Those are lockets, you had made for each other out of your close friendship to one another and so the closer you are to one another, the more the gemmed lockets with provide your strength, just as Hashira draws her energy from the heat that Ra gives off, you draw your energy from the coolness of Thoth, hence why she is so powerful here and you have your dislike of the heat." Hashira snuggled more into Toshiro as his blush darkened, to the color of Renji's hair. She spread her wings out, which drooped and looked like a blanket, before falling asleep. "I wish I had a camera right now." Ichigo mumbled so Toshiro wouldn't hear, but he was 'somehow' able to hear it and shot Ichigo a glare. Ishizu came over and picked her up and put her back in Toshiro's tent.

Renji, who was right next to Ichigo and had heard the mumble, turned to Toshiro and asked, "Captain Hitsugaya, how were you able to hear Ichigo mumble from all the way over here?" Toshiro was wondering that too, and didn't have an answer, but Atemu said, "It appears that being with Hashira, is bringing out what was once lost in Toshiro. Being with the one who holds his heart in bringing out Toshiro's true nature, though he still doesn't remember his past." Everyone looked at him before dragging their eyes back to Toshiro, who was looking very slightly scared of what he was becoming.

Ichigo looked at him before remembering something that had once happened during the battle with Sosuke Aizen: _Everyone had finally cornered Aizen and Toshiro just flied over and stabbed him in the back, growling and pushing the sword in deeper. Ichigo saw that they hadn't actually stabbed him and yelled, "What the hell do you think you guys are doing?!" Everyone's eyes widened, especially Toshiro's, as they realize that they hadn't stabbed Aizen, but Momo Hinamori, Toshiro's childhood friend, instead. They looked and saw that the two lieutenants on the ground who were caring for the wounded, got slashed by Aizen. One of the Vizard, Shinji Hirako, yelled at Aizen, who answered back in smug fashion. Toshiro carried Momo, bridal style, down to a rooftop, his ice wings letting ice feathers fall and the sound of ice moving flowing. Momo's eyes were blank and she said, "Lil shi..ro...why...tell..me..why." Toshiro's eyes were widening, his eyes looking like that of a dragon and actually looking slit. His breathing hitched at those words and he yelled/screamed, and it sounded a lot like a roar. He flew at Aizen growling like an enraged dragon and Captain Kyoraku said, "Captain, control yourself!" Aizen slashed Toshiro, and Toshiro's left wing, left arm, left foot, and a big chunk of his tail were sliced off. Blood was raining in the sky as Toshiro cursed. The other soul reaper captains attempted to kill Aizen, but their blood rained in the sky._

Ichigo blinked at the memory before realizing that Toshiro had acted, exactly like a dragon in those moments, barely listening to Captain Kyoraku and laying on the brink of sanity when Momo was hurt. "Toshiro, didn't your dragon self, appear once already? You know, during the battle with Aizen, when you found out that you had hurt Momo." Ichigo asked as Toshiro remembered and shuddered from the pain of that memory. He got up and walked away. Yugi tried to get up, but Atemu shook his head and, "No Yugi, when he is ready, he'll come back, and if he doesn't come back by the time Hashira starts to worry about him, then she will find him and bring him back. Right now, he is probably thinking that when his ancient powers return, he will lose everything human about him and become what he is and think that he is a monster. He will probably become even more distant and cold than Seto, before I gave him that mind crush." Yugi sighed and looked back at where he saw Toshiro walk away. Yugi felt sympathy for Toshiro, as Toshiro was his personal bodyguard 5,000 years ago, though he wasn't needed as much since Atemu came into his life, 5,000 years ago and in modern times. Everyone went back to their tents, knowing that Toshiro will be back.

**Author's notes: Oh no, where have you gone off to?**

**Toshiro: You have already finished this story, which means that you already know.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I know, but the readers do not know what will happen next.**

**Toshiro: Please review while I try to get info out of the crazy author.**


	18. Chapter 18:Return to the Oasis

**Author's notes: Let's hear it for another chapter! -anonymous clapping- and now for our guest appearance, Seto Kaiba! -Seto enters not very happy and more clapping is heard which slightly freaks him out-**

**Seto: Why did you call me, Hashira? I was trying to design a new game.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I called you here, because when writing this chapter, I was in a mood that reminded me of you. That is why you are called here. I can have your personality. -imitates Seto being an asshole and runs away from angry CEO-**

**Toshiro: Seto! Get away from my girlfriend! Hashira owns nothing, but her Oc, enjoy while I go kill him.**

Toshiro ran away from the campsite, seeking somewhere he could be alone. His instincts told him of someplace a little into the desert, but near. Even though he hated these new instincts he was very slowly starting to develop, he followed where his instincts lead. He came upon an oasis, and realized that it was the same oasis that he had went to in his memory he had, while on the beach with Hashira. He walked in and felt comfort and security.

He walked over to the water and looked at his own reflection. Shadows appeared from the trees, and Toshiro didn't cause it, and they went to the water. Toshiro's reflection reshaped and looked like Toshiro's shadow creature form instead of his current form. He gasped and splashed the water and it went back to normal. The shadows changed the reflection again, this time to Toshiro's komodo form. Toshiro slashed the water again, only to see a reflection that looked just like him, only with some differences. The reflection had elf like ears, slit reptilian eyes, his hair was more like a course mane, he had wings made out of ice, sprouted from his back, he wore ancient Egyptian clothes, and he had a smirk on his face, small canine teeth showing only slightly longer like dragon teeth. Toshiro looked at the reflection with slight disgust and slashed it, only to reveal him in human form, only wearing the ancient clothes.

Toshiro decided he could put up with that reflection, but he moved over to a tree and decided to climb up it. Much to his disgust and surprise, he climbed up the tree easily and like a cat, or rather a dragon. Toshiro climbed up and sat on a branch. He hid his spiritual pressure so that none of the soul reapers could find him Toshiro finally looked around the oasis and noticed the dead leaves on the ground by banks, and the dead leaf hammock strewn through the trees. He had a memory flash in front of him, and he remembered the day he taught Hashira how to swim.

He sighed and looked back at himself and realized all the times he acted like he wasn't a normal soul reaper. His own spiritual pressure, back before he was a soul reaper, would have killed his grandma if Rangiku hadn't shown up. He had exceptional strength and that is why everyone called him, 'the boy genius' and 'the child prodigy'. Back when there was an incident with the zanpakuto, his own didn't know his own name or where he came from, he didn't even recognize Toshiro as his master until he was able to prove it. His zanpakuto even acted like he was Rangiku's man servant, even though never in his right mind would Toshiro even think of doing that. Toshiro could also figure out if something was wrong like soul reapers who had been captains for a long time. Whenever he ate watermelons, he gorged himself like a dragon ripping apart it's prey. That first time with Aizen, when he discovered he was evil and he found Momo half dead on the floor, he could feel himself on the brink of sanity, and only maintained it to get answers out of him, before he got beat up. That last time with Aizen, he nearly fell into insanity and he could feel his anger rise up into a yell that was more like a roar. Toshiro reflected on all of those events and realized that he was half shadow creature, half Komodo Dragon. In fact his own father was a dragon among shadow creatures. He jumped out of the tree, landing on his two feet, which didn't surprise him as much, since he already jumps out of the sky after fights.

He walked back to the water and saw his reflection was once again, his shadow creature form. He just sighed and sat down, wiggling his finger through the water. He knew that soon, his powers will come back, he just hoped that it would take a long time so that he could go back to the Soul Society. Toshiro had a thought come to him, what would Hashira do if he went to the Soul Society. She appeared to be distant and clingy at the same time earlier, and she can't go with him to the Soul Society and live with him since she is not technically dead yet. He could not stay in the World of the Living as he was a soul reaper and he would have to return or be counted as a traitor. Toshiro did not like the thoughts that they would have to be separated, but he will have to figure something out of they want to stay with each other.

Hashira woke up in Toshiro's tent with Ishizu checking her wounds again. Hashira had been healing a lot and it made Hashira happy that soon, she could be able to see how strong Toshiro is after so long and she does need to brush up on her training skills. "Where's Toshiro?" She asked as she looked around. Yugi came into the tent and said, "He ran off, we don't know where he is. He just got up and walked away when Ichigo said something about him unleashing his inner dragon once before." Hashira got a slightly hurt look on her face and said, "If he doesn't have his memories, he won't last long in the desert. I'm worried, but I think you and I both know where he is. I think the others do too." Yugi thought a moment, before his eyes widened and they left the tent.

Hashira used her shadow magic to conjure up a crimson bridle trimmed with gold with the eye of Horus on the sides, a soft crimson horse blanket trimmed in gold, and an ash black saddle. I go to shadow creature form and the others come out as Yugi tries to put everything on me. Yugi explains that we all pretty much know where Toshiro is and Atemu helps Yugi put the tack on me. He helps Yugi up and said, "Be careful, Hashira can be a bit wild and fast, let her do the work, because she does better on her own than being controlled. She might as well be a wild horse." Yugi nodded while Hashira shot Atemu a glare, before the soul reapers come out. "What are you doing?" Rangiku asked. "We know where Toshiro is, or rather the place he would go if he listens to his instincts." Atemu said. "I'll go with you." She said while Yugi looked a little uncomfortable. "Sorry, Hashira is still not a full grown horse, so there is only room on her for one, and Yugi is riding her." Atemu spoke up for Yugi. "Don't worry, I'll just travel using Flash Step, it is something soul reapers can use to run at high speeds." Rangiku said as she got out of her body. Hashira and Yugi nodded and Hashira flew into the sky while Rangiku jumped into the sky.

They ran/flew a while into the desert when Hashira started smelling Toshiro's scent. _/I can smell him, and the familiar scent of our oasis./_ Yugi nodded while Rangiku looked confused. They glided/jumped down outside of the oasis. Hashira banished her tack and went back to human form. She poked her head in, and sure enough, there was Toshiro, laying down next to a tree. She covered Rangiku, Yugi, and herself in the shadows and crept over.

She used her magic to make a bowl and filled it with water. She crept over to Toshiro, and dumped it on him. He yelped as the shadows revealed Rangiku and Yugi laughing and Hashira laughing with a big smirk. "What was that for?" Toshiro demanded. "Unicorn 2, Dragon 0. Really Toshiro, you are going to let a girl get the better of you like that, again?" Hashira asked with a huge smirk, "And don't think I haven't learned my lesson, next time I hide from you, I am **not** going in the water." Toshiro looked mad and pathetic at the same time now and Rangiku asked, "What's she talking about?" "Oh, 5,000 years ago, once after training, Hashira and Toshiro came here and Hashira did the same thing she did just now, only she hid herself in the water when Toshiro asked for a rematch. Hashira nearly drowned when she hid herself and Toshiro saved her life. The next day, all of us came here and Toshiro taught Hashira how to swim so that she wouldn't drown again. See the dead leaves on the ground and strewn to hammocks, Hashira and Toshiro made them for our relaxing day here." Yugi explained. Toshiro shook off the water and just climbed back up the tree. "Yep, he wants to be left alone, but Hashira is not going to leave him alone, now that she knows something is up, until he gets back to being his regular self." Yugi said as Hashira activated her shadow powers and flew into the tree.

Hashira saw Toshiro, curled up in the tree, not looking like his normal self. "Toshiro, how many more bowls of water do I need, in order to get you back to being your old self, because how you are acting right now, is pathetic and demeaning...Now why do I sound exactly like Seto right now?" Hashira asked/stated as Toshiro finally looked at her. "Just leave me alone." He said as he climbed up further into the dense tree leaves. Hashira growled and followed him. "Even though I know that we both hate what we were born into, I have at least learned to suck it up and deal with it 5,000 years ago. I even know that 5,000 years ago, you accepted your fate, and used it as an advantage to get stronger and protect those you care about." Toshiro just climbed higher with a slight growl and tried to hide himself. She followed him and was able to grab onto him. "Dragon, I did hear that you had a heart attack when you saw me get sealed away. I know that you had once saved my life. You even cared for me when my mother died right in front of me. I know that is more than enough evidence to prove to me, that you had a crush on me. I even realized my feelings for you, the day that we were separated. I had known that you had saved my life, and when I saw Akefia kill Ryou and Malik, I realized my love right then and there, so I charged at Akefia in an attempt to kill him and spare your life, out of fear that he would kill you next. Unfortunately, you died because of my mistake, and now I will make sure that I don't make the same mistake over again." Toshiro attempted to get free, but Hashira was strong and she pulled him out of the tree, flapping her wings, she carried him above the water and let go, hopeful that that will knock some sense into him.

Toshiro fell into the water, while Rangiku and Yugi had shocked looks on their faces. Toshiro came back up to the surface and onto the bank looking like a wet dog. He looked up and there was Hashira glaring at him. "Ordinarily, I would be more sensitive to you and try to comfort you, but the way you're acting, I have to be as strict as Bakura, Marik, and Seto in order to get you back to normal." She turned to Yugi and said, "I wish you brought a camera, that way you can video tape me, acting like the guys and being strict on Toshiro and Seto might actually smile at the fact I am acting like him right now." Rangiku laughed while Yugi tried not to giggle. Toshiro just lowered his head in shame. "Toshiro, do I need to bring out the big girl weaponry?" Hashira asked with a slight glare. Toshiro didn't answer and then Hashira did something, no one thought she would do. She lifted Toshiro up, and slapped him in the face. Toshiro was knocked back as Rangiku and Yugi went jaw-dropped. "I wish I had a camera." Rangiku mumble before she felt the familiar glare of her captain.

Toshiro got up and glared at Hashira and she finally smiled. "Finally, I have been trying to knock the sense back into you since we got here. Now, why did you run off?" She asked like a worried sister. "Ichigo brought up an uncomfortable subject and then I wandered in the desert, found this place and then I go to the water and my reflection kept on changing." Toshiro said as he walked to the water, and sure enough, shadows darted from, the trees to the water and changed his reflection to his shadow creature form. Hashira came over and her reflection changed to her shadow creature form also. She put her arms on his shoulders to release the tension while her reflection just rubbed up against the dragon.

Toshiro sighed and said, "Also, we have a big problem that we will face soon Hashira." She through him a confused look and he said, "I am of the dead and you are of the living. When my mission here is complete, I will have to return to the Soul Society and only spirits can go there. I will be able to come visit sometimes, but it will be hard to find the time away from all the paperwork I have to do and all the meetings I have to go to, and etc." Hashira's eyes widened with slight tears and Rangiku said, "I forgot about that." Hashira started to become the gloomy one and sat by a tree, just like Toshiro had, which would have made Rangiku and Yugi laugh at how similar the two are, if it weren't for the problem they were faced with.

Toshiro came over to her and saw the tears on her face and said, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out." 'I just hope that she doesn't commit suicide just so that she could be with me in the Soul Society.' Toshiro thought with a slight shudder. Hashira looked up at him with her red eyes and snuggled against him. Who would have thought that a few minutes ago, the girl was being cold and stern against the guy she is now snuggling against. Hashira sniffed and nodded and the two got up, their necklaces glowing again.

Hashira went into shadow creature form. _/I think there might be room on me for two riders, only they would both have to be short. Rangiku it looks like you will be running again./_ Yugi and Toshiro climbed onto Hashira while Rangiku just stood there wishing she could ride too. Hashira flapped her wings and they took off, back to the campsite.

**Author's notes: Ra I make a good Seto impression.**

**Toshiro: Aren't you supposed to be hiding? And why was I acting like Yugi when he lost to him?**

**FireWing Pegasus: You think you are turing into a monster and don't want anyone getting hurt and yes, I am hiding. Though he got me why I was running away. -shows some piece of technology in her side than is beeping- **

**Toshiro: Uh, Hashira. I think that's a tracking device. -Author pales as Seto storms in and sees her-**

**Hashira: Uh oh, -runs away again-**

**Toshiro: Please review while I rescue her again.**


	19. Chapter 19:Leaving in painful memories

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter, and I was crying through it. -sob-**

**Toshiro: -pulls in the author for a hug- Shh, shh, don't cry, don't worry, everything is fine. -scans chapter and realizes why author was crying- Hashira it is for the best, do you want to say anything to the readers? -author shakes head meaning no- Alright, Hashira does not own anything, but her OC and her ideas. Try to enjoy this chapter without crying if you can.**

They made it back to the campsite in time to see everyone packing their things up. _/What are you guys doing?/_ Hashira asked as Toshiro and Yugi hopped off. "We are packing our stuff, so that we can all return home." Ishizu said while Toshiro went to his tent. Hashira transformed with a look on her face that read 'But I thought this was our home, I don't want to leave.' "Well, we are in modern times now, and we need to get back to Japan." Atemu said as he helped pack Yugi's things. "Oh great, back to the place that could freeze me have to death." Hashira grumbled. "Hashira, last time you were in Japan, we came during winter, so of course you would freeze to death as you didn't want to wear a kimono." Seto said with a stern look. "Yeah, Hashira and it's not winter over there at the moment, and you need to get used to the modern world, which will be uncomfortable for us as we know how curiosity can take over you." Bakura said as Ryou packed his stuff, seeing that he was too lazy to do the work. Hashira got a slightly scared look and Atemu said, "That is why we will be with you all the time, making sure you can adjust and making sure that you don't use your powers in public anymore. We are even enrolling in Domino High School with you, to make sure that you don't have anything bad happen to you."

Hashira pouted at her lack of freedom and Seto said, "Here, Pegasus gave this to me to give to you." Hashira let out a small growl at the name Pegasus, but stopped when she saw a card with a picture of her father. "What is my father doing on a tiny stone tablet?" She asked as everyone sighed in annoyance. "This is a duel monster card, it is made of paper, pretty much the same thing as papyrus. Pegasus discovered duel monsters and turned stone tablets to cards, and turned into a card game that all ages play." Seto said as he showed his own Blue Eyes-White Dragon card, and Atemu brought out the Dark Magician, along with the three god cards, and Toshiro pulled out Blizzard Dragon, and Joey pulled out Red Eyes-Black Dragon. Hashira's eyes widened, and she had a look of, 'Why the hell would he turn deadly shadow games into something little kids play?'

She grabbed the card and it glowed revealing FireWing Pegasus. Hashira had tears in her eyes as she cried out, "Daddy!" She hugged him and he neighed, "Shh, I know, I know." "I never thought I'd see you again, and mom is dead, I didn't want to lose you too, Daddy." She cried. "I know, I will watch over you and be with you whenever you need me." He neighed before returning to the card in her hand. Hashira looked at the other cards and asked, "Kisara? Mahad? Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer? Toshiro's dad? Akia?" Blizzard Dragon appeared, while the duelists brought out their duel disks and summoned their monsters. The soul reapers looked at the duel disks and thought that they were weapons for duelists. The dark Magician came over and said, "Nice to see you again Hashira." "Mahad, I thought you died during that battle with the greedy Thief King. I killed him for you. Toshiro is back too, unfortunately, he's still dead, doesn't have his memories, nor his powers. Think you can help him, master." Hashira said and the Dark Magician turned to Toshiro, and said, "Toshiro, I can sense doubt in your heart, I will help you regain your memories and your powers when you are ready."

Hashira went over to the dragons and they nuzzled her. "Hey Kisara, hey Akia, long time no see. Kisara, I heard that you died and Seto and Joey mourned over you." Hashira said as she climbed on top of the Red Eyes. The Blue eyes roared and Hashira said, "Oh, so without you, Seto would have been possessed by his father Aknaudin and then he would have killed the Pharaoh, that makes total sense. No wonder Seto has a dragon fetish." Red Eyes roared and Hashira said, "Uh huh, I heard that one, Akia, whenever Joey needs help, you have to fly in and save him, someone even robbed him and stole you, and then you had to spend the whole tournament with the Pharaoh because Joey thought he didn't deserve you. Well that makes sense that he would give his Ka to the Pharaoh." Hashira jumped off and went over to the god monsters and bowed. "Lord Ra, Lord Slifer, Lord Obelisk, I am truly humbled to be in your presence." The Winged Dragon of Ra roared and Hashira stood. "Lord Slifer, I see that you are better after the trick that was played upon you and the Pharaoh 5,000 years ago." Slifer the Sky Dragon roared and Hashira said, "Lord Obelisk, you look like you have gained more strength since 5,000 years ago and you were at an equal power to Diabound." Obelisk the Tormentor nodded and Hashira bowed again before heading over to Blizzard Dragon.

"Ah, Hashira, I see that you have gotten well since you fainted at Kul Elna." He roared and Hashira said, "Thank you." "There is something that your father and I forgot to mention to you and my son." He roared. "And what would that be?" Hashira asked as Toshiro blushed. "You two were betrothed at birth." He roared as Toshiro made a quick getaway and Hashira blushed till her face was a darker red than Renji's hair. The duel monsters and humans and soul reapers all laughed as Hashira noticed that Toshiro was no where to be found.

The duel monsters went back to the cards and Hashira found Toshiro packing his stuff with a blush as dark as hers. "Drago-Shiro, why did you run off?" Hashira asked in a cute voice and Toshiro blushed further and asked, "Where did you come up with the name Drago-Shiro?" "In the shadow realm while I was running for my life." Hashira stated as Toshiro's jaw dropped. "Well then, if you are giving me a nickname, you will be Uni-Shira. These nicknames will only be in private unless the other says in in public. Agreed?" Toshiro negotiated as Hashira nodded. Ishizu came in and said, "Hashira, do you want to wander the palace ruins before we leave, maybe you can find some of your old stuff and maybe some of Toshiro's old stuff." Hashira and Toshiro nodded and left the tent.

They came to the palace and Hashira activated her shadow magic the same way Ishizu had and wandered through the palace, until she came upon her room, which was right next to Toshiro's. She wanders around, smelling everything and found a small portrait of her, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Tristan, from before they had gone on the trip to Japan. She looked at it, tears starting to form in her eyes, but she blinked them back and went through Toshiro's stuff, and found a small portrait of him, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Duke, from before the Egyptians came. She put the two pictures together and nearly cried, and Toshiro came over and looked at the two pictures. "I still have one more place to go before we leave." Hashira said as she walked out of the rooms, shutting of her powers, the portraits still in her hand. "Where?" Toshiro asked. "Have you had that one tragic memory come to you in your sleep yet? If so, then you know where I'm heading." Hashira said as more tears came to her eyes. "I'll go with you." Toshiro said as Hashira gave him the portraits. "Hold onto these as we ride back home." Hashira said before going to horse form, her red mane flowing in the wind. Toshiro nodded and hopped on.

Hashira galloped at high speed, while Toshiro managed to hold onto the portraits. They came upon a burned down building that looked ancient, along with similar looking fencing. Dead horse skeletons all over the place. Hashira neighed and spirits of horses appeared, confusing Toshiro. One spirit came over, the same horse Toshiro saw in his dream. The spirit came over to Hashira, and even though they were horses, they looked as if they were going to cry. Hashira went to human form and went to wrap her arms around the horse. She looked ready to burst into tears. "I'm so sorry mom, I wasn't able to protect you and the family when you needed me most, I didn't make in time and was too late to stop your deaths." Hashira rambled on as she fell to her knees and cried. All of the other horse spirits and one human spirit came over and tried to comfort her. The red mare saw Toshiro and realized who he was. It let out a ghostly neigh and more horses came and tried to get him over to Hashira. Toshiro went over to Hashira and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hashira, what's done is done. No one can reverse the hands of time. We will never know what would have happened if you had come in time. You need to let go and maybe they can find their peace. I am a soul reaper and I can perform a konso on all of them, it means soul burial, but it is what humans call, passing on. They will need their peace and your sadness is keeping them here." He said with a soft tone. Hashira looked up at him and then at her herd. She looked at her mother and said, "I'll miss you, mama." The horse nodded and Toshiro went to soul reaper form. He unsheathed his sword and put the end of the hilt on the the horse's forehead and she passed on in peace. He did the same to all the others and he followed Hashira to a certain horse skeleton. She went to horse form and used her hooves to dig a hole. Then she used her head to move the skeleton into the ground before covering it back up. She then made her way to the building and found a burnt portrait of her owner, her mother, and her as a tiny filly. She smiled with tears and put it with the other portraits. Toshiro hopped back on her and they rode back to the campsite.

They made it back to the campsite and Toshiro handed the portraits back to Hashira as she resumed human form. Ishizu came over and saw the tear lines that meant that she had been crying and she saw the three portraits. The others came over and seeing the burnt portraits, they knew Hashira had gone back. Hashira opened her eyes, as she had them closed when she had been crying, and everyone saw the very eyes, they all wished they could forget. The eyes that looked like she had died or had been mentally raped. Ishizu gave Hashira a hug, but it didn't undo that look. "I wish I can bring the Thief King back to life. That way, I can kill him again, for what he had done." Hashira said in a whispery and shaky voice. The soul reapers came over and were surprised by her eyes. Toshiro brought them over somewhere else and said, "I saw those eyes, once before. I remember them." He said as the soul reapers gasped. Toshiro told of the dream he had and soon, Rangiku was hugging him and looking at the poor girl. Renji looked sad, along with Ikkaku, which was odd for the two of them. Yumichika looked like would cry, as he thought that such a beautiful looking girl, could not have such a horrible past. Toshiro then explained that he performed a konso on every horse and that one human, while she cried, when they had gone over there. "It was for the best. That was her family and if they turned into hollows, every single one of them would go after her to ease their suffering. Even though it meant she would no longer be able to see them, at least she is now safe." Rangiku said as they left the spot and got their things.

**Author's notes: Toshiro: Even I feel like crying after that.**

**Yugi: Where is Hashira?**

**Toshiro: Asleep on her bed, she was having so much trouble that I let her go to sleep.**

**Atemu: Well, it is for the best, especially after that chapter.**

**Toshiro: Please review if you want Hashira to keep posting chapters.**


	20. Chapter 20:Intros and goodbyes?

**Author's notes: I am back, and next chapter is the last chapter.**

**Toshiro: Well, we had a good time with this story.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I cried during this chapter, also this chapter will explain somethings.**

**Toshiro: Okay, so long as you don't start crying. Hashira owns nothing, but her OC, enjoy this very long chapter.**

Marik came over and said that it was time to go and they sighed and nodded. It was surprisingly easy to get Hashira in the car, as she still had her 'eyes of death and sadness'. Her eyes eventually went back to normal and she fell asleep. She laid her head against Toshiro, while he stroked her hair, still thinking about how unhappy she would be if they have to separate. Little did he know, the soul reapers were watching him and Renji pulled out a soul phone and called his captain as silently as he could, and explained everything he had seen and heard and requested permission for help, captain level help. He said that they were going back to Domino and requested a time.

They arrived at the airport and Hashira was still asleep from mental exhaustion. They all got on the plane and soon, even Toshiro fell asleep. _**Dream start:**__ Toshiro watched as Diabound shot out an attack, landing straight on Ryou and Malik. The two each breathed one last breath, before the fell limp on the ground. Marik ran over to them and cried, "Malik, wake up please. Ryou, wake up too, I promised Bakura I would take care of you and I failed." Toshiro looked at Hashira and saw her eyes had become full of blood red fury and anger. She looked at him and Toshiro thought he saw another emotion, even if for a second, it looked like love. Hashira blinked back any and all tears, before letting out a screaming battle cry that sounded like a horse's neigh, and she charged at the one who hurt her mother and her friends. As Toshiro saw this, he felt another emotion, he felt love towards the girl who acted like she was on a suicide mission. He screamed, "Hashira!" But it was too late. Shadows and spirits appeared out of no where and enveloped her. Akefia let out a hair raising laugh and said, "You can't defeat me, you little freak. You better bow down or shall I send you to the shadow realm instead." Hashira continued to fight back, but then a blackish purple rift opened up and seemed to slowly envelop her. Toshiro's eyes widened and he felt a searing pain in his chest. He clutched the area his heart was at and screamed, before collapsing on the ground shaking. A woman who looked just like Ishizu rushed over and said something that sounded like his heart was killing itself. The last thing he saw was worried rubies being enveloped in darkness, before everything went black.__**:End Dream.**_

Once again Toshiro jerked awake, and he saw Hashira was still out of it. Toshiro clutched his heart and he realized he was still on the plane. Atemu walked over and saw him clutching his heart. He knew what it meant. "Nightmare about the moment you died?" He questioned though he already knew the answer. Toshiro nodded and soul reapers came over as Toshiro begun telling about what he saw in his dream. Rangiku felt tears again for her tiny captain as she pulled him into another hug, careful not to disturb Hashira. The speaker called and said that they would be landing in Domino soon, so everyone went back in their seats.

Hashira must have been tired, as she slept through, unboarding on the passengers of the plane and the drive back to the game shop. Toshiro carried her through the doors of the game shop and Solomon rushed over, instantly recognizing her. He carried her to the living room in their house and put her on the couch. He looked at Toshiro and seeing the necklace he was wearing, he knew that Toshiro at least knew of his past. "So, you at least know of your past?" Solomon asked the young soul reaper. "I know of it, but I still have barely any dreams and the occasional glimpse of a memory." Toshiro said with a sigh.

"Toshiro, let me tell you of how I knew you, 5,000 years ago." Solomon said as Toshiro looked up. "5,000 years ago, when I was ruling as emperor, we had just made a peace treaty with the islands of Indonesia and they sent us a gift from one of their islands. They sent us trained Komodo Dragons. We kept them in pits so that they could be used for executions. One day, I saw your father enter the pit. I followed and saw him snuggling with one of the Komodos. I think her name was Reptiliana. Right next to them was a Komodo egg. They saw me and your father kept her from going all protective. We made an agreement that you were to be the personal bodyguard of the Japanese royal family, when you grew up of course. When the egg finally hatched, there you were in the form of your birth, a young Komodo dragon, with icy blue body, turquoise eyes and silver claws, and silver eye scales on his forehead. Your parents let the palace servants make sure you were healthy and clean, before we gave you back to your parents. Your father actually convinced your mother to take care of you, something that was against all instincts of Komodo Dragons, as when the eggs hatch, the mother leaves so that she won't accidentally eat her own children out of hunger, so the children end up learning how to survive on their own. As for the instincts, your mother let your father do most of the work and when you were finally old enough to transform into a human, you were more content on playing with my grandson and his friends. You even became close friends with Mai, Valon and all the other guards. They would train you and you would train with them. You were very close to your father, but not very close to your mother. You only really socialized with her in Komodo form and you were cowering by her glare, everyone thought that that was were you got it from. One day when you finally went into shadow creature form, you looked at your mother and she just gave you the cold shoulder. It was her way of expressing her feelings as in nature, the children never even learn of their parents, to them life is just survival of the fittest. One day, she died out of a fight with other Komodos, and your father and you mourned, but you were the first to stop, as your Komodo instincts were kicking in. After that, you just became cold and only felt like doing your job to protect Yugi, his cousin Mai, and me, as his parents had died in a magic accident. When the day finally came for the Egyptians to arrive and meet their betrothed, you were on the sidelines making sure that no one hurt Yugi. When he was talking to Prince Atemu, it was then you met her. She was also on the sidelines, but she looked shy. You went up to here and introduced yourself. I saw a spark in you that I thought had left when your mother died. You became close friends and you were both happy when you found out that you would go with them back to Egypt. That was the last time I saw you." He explained as Toshiro felt slight pain in his heart.

Toshiro looked at her and Solomon said, "You can sleep in here tonight, it is getting late." Toshiro nodded and he took out his laptop to type up his report. When he was done, he got ready for bed and brushed Hashira's bangs out of her face. He looked at the time and fell asleep.

The next morning, Toshiro woke up just as Hashira was starting to wake up. Toshiro could sense that Hashira was scared and nervous, so he tried to calm her down and explain what he knew about the world of the living the best he could. Solomon came over and Hashira bowed and said, "Good Morning, Emperor Sugoroku. Think you can help me with learning about the modern world?" Solomon laughed and said, "Yes, but first, I am no longer Emperor Sugoroku, I am Solomon Moto, humble owner of the Kame Game Shop. You could say that now I am a humble merchant." Hashira looked at him weird, but shrugged it off. "Hashira, you should get some new clothes to fit in with modern times." Solomon suggested as Hashira thought and then used her shadow magic which first, swirled around Toshiro's head, surprising him, and then swirled around her. When the shadows went away, Hashira was wearing long red pants, a black shirt with red and gold designs of Arabian horses on it, a crimson jacket with a gold design of an Arabian horse head, black shoes, a golden color backpack decorated with horses, her sapphire, turquoise and diamond necklace/locket, her gold arm and leg bands, along with her gold ankh earrings. Toshiro blushed seeing Hashira in that outfit and Hashira noticed it and smirked.

Everyone entered the game shop and came into the living room, and everyone had jaw dropped looks when they saw what Hashira was wearing. "Nice clothes, guess I don't need to take you shopping Hashira." Rangiku said as she looked at what she was wearing. "Although I think that the gold is a little much, it could tell someone that you are rich and they could try to rob you." Hashira scoffed and said, "And yet, Malik and Marik openly wear their gold all the time, and I can defend myself easier than a human." Marik and Malik nodded. "Fine." Toshiro said as Renji came over and said, "Captain Hitsugaya, my captain called and said that the other captains are coming here for a meeting with you and you should get ready by tonight." Toshiro had a shocked look on his face and then covered it up and said, "Well, we should at least get Hashira used to the modern world as much as we can, before the meeting starts." "About that, some of the captains will be arriving early." Renji said as the game shop door opened up.

Renji ran to the door and saw Rukia's captain, Jushiro Ukitake of squad 13, his captain and Rukia's older brother Byakuya Kuchiki of squad 6, Captain Soifon of squad 2 and Captain Retsu Unohana of squad 4. He bowed and said, "They are in here, Captain, I met someone who is just like you." "I'll be the judge of that, who is he?" Byakuya asked. "Name: Seto Kaiba, Job: CEO of KaibaCorp., siblings: Younger brother Mokuba, house: Mansion, personality: Cold, rivals: The Kings of Games, Yugi Moto and Atemu Yami Sennen." Renji said as Byakuya looked interested for once in his life. Renji led them inside and saw all of Toshiro's new friends. Seto and Byakuya glared at each other and Ichigo said, "Told ya that you two would get along, like Chad and Odion, Rangiku has yet to meet Mai, I like that Joey person, he is like me only blond and has a brooklyn accent." "Shut up Kurosaki." Seto and Byakuya said at the same time and Ichigo went to hang out with Joey.

The 4 captains found Toshiro, on the couch, with Hashira hugging him, and a blush on his face. "Wow, she looks just like you and yet so different." Jushiro said as Toshiro shot him a glare. "Captain Unohana, she has been through a lot, can you check her over?" Toshiro asked and she came over, which slightly scared Hashira until Toshiro calmed her down. "From the reports you sent, it really did sound like she had been through a lot. Nice necklaces. " She said as she looked at the jewelry. "She hasn't taken her's off since I met her, you can look, it is a locket." Toshiro said as he opened the locket and revealed the picture of him. The 4 captains look shocked and Toshiro reveals the portraits they found while in Egypt. The moment Hashira saw the portraits, Toshiro pulled her closer to stop the shed of tears. Toshiro gives the captains a look that read, 'She still is recovering, I'm gonna have to be there for her, so I need to be alone, her friends are the ones that she is letting stay here.' The captains nodded and left.

Soon, Ichigo and his friends left too, to explore Domino as they hadn't done it yet. Ishizu came over and said, "Hashira, we will help you learn about the modern world, as Odion, Malik, the Yamis and myself have already done it." Hashira looked at her curiously as Toshiro looked shocked. "You must understand, Odion, Malik and I grew up as tomb keepers. We had to stay underground, only the women were allowed to leave and it was just for supplies. Odion was adopted so he grew up as a servant to the family. Malik did not want to the tomb keepers initiation at all, and he was forced. Malik, I think we should show them." Ishizu continued as Marik helped Malik with his shirt. When the shirt came off, Malik turned around to reveal a horrible tattoo/carving of the Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories along the entire stretch of his back. It horrified Hashira and Toshiro that Malik as a kid, was forced to have that imprinted on his back. "Hashira, we had to go from living underground in the way of life that was 5,000 years ago, to transitioning onto the modern way of life." Malik explained as Marik looked pained at seeing his lover's back in that state. "Yes and we had to go from 5,000 years locked away in Millennium items, to finally having a body and learning about the modern world and getting accustomed to it." Atemu explained as Bakura and Marik nodded. "Can you guys teach me?" Hashira asked with wide eyes. "Hashira, you should know that this is not an overnight thing, it will take a long time before you finally learn everything you need to know." Atemu warned. "I am willing to try." Hashira said as Toshiro smiled. They went around the game shop and Yugi's house to teach Hashira about some of the things she will need to learn.

When they finished with that, they were exhausted, but it was still only at 11:00. They sighed and decided to teach Hashira about the modern world, outside. When they exited the game shop, Hashira gasped at how mankind has changed the landscape in 5,000 years. Still, she overcame the obstacle in her mind and pressed forward, learning about everything so long as it was close to the game shop.

Soon, 4 more soul reapers arrived. Captain Sajin Komamura of squad 7, who had the head of a wolf with red fur, no one really knew why, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of squad 8, he had a thing for women, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of squad 11, he was kind of like Marik, insane and had a thing for killing stuff and having fun while doing it, and Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of squad 12, he was a different kind of insane, like a mad scientist kind of insane.

When they approached, Hashira immediately became a ball of nerves and hid behind Toshiro. Ikkaku, Renji, and Yumichika appeared and Ikkaku said, "Captain, you're back." A tiny girl about the size of a toddler, with pink hair appeared on Kenpachi's shoulder, jumped and landed on Ikkaku's head. "Don't forget me, baldy." She giggled and Ikkaku yelled, "Baldy! It is shaved not bald!" She giggled and jumped off. She noticed Hashira hiding behind Toshiro and said, "Hi, I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, lieutenant of squad 11, nice to meet you." Hashira nervously nodded and said, "Hi, I'm Hashira." She hid behind Toshiro again and Mayuri said, "My how dark that spiritual pressure is, and powerful too." Toshiro's eyes widened, before narrowing and he helped hide Hashira behind him. "Dark and powerful, eh? Then I want to fight her." Kenpachi said as Toshiro looked a little more frantic to hide her. At this point, Hashira couldn't take it anymore, and she went into Elemental Angel Form and flew through the window into Yugi's room.

Toshiro sighed before he realized that Mayuri and Kenpachi obviously saw that. "She is odd, I want to dissect her now." Mayuri said with a cruel insane grin. "No, she trusts me and I care for her and I will not have either of you killing her." Toshiro said with narrow eyes, and none of the captains thought he would care for someone like that. Shunsui said, "Well, it looks like someone finally felt his first crush." Toshiro blushed madly and everyone laughed. Toshiro fished out the portraits and handed them over. They looked at the portraits and then noticed the locket around Toshiro's neck. Toshiro followed their gaze and opened the locket, revealing the tiny picture of the girl. "Yachiru, if you promise to keep Kenpachi from fighting Hashira, then maybe she can teach you how to ride a horse." Toshiro said with a smirk and Renji said, "Nice negotiation tactic." Yachiru thought for a bit, before nodding and Toshiro called, "Hashira, you can come down now, I promise that they won't hurt you in any way."

Everyone saw a horse emerge from the shop and transform to her human form. Yachiru came over to Hashira and they both giggled. "No Shunsui, no ideas, she is off limits from you." Toshiro said before Shunsui could get any ideas in his head. "No Kurotsuchi, she is off limits from the dissection table. I will not have any harm come to her." He said in a glare towards the scientist, who looked like Toshiro had taken all the fun out of everything. Hashira went into shadow creature form and let Yachiru touch her horn. Yachiru jumped on her back and said, "The flames don't burn." Toshiro said, "That's because the flames only burn people if A) She doesn't trust them or B) She wants it to burn." Hashira used her magic to create her bridle and saddle and Yachiru jumped off as she used her magic to put it on. Then Yachiru jumped on and Hashira walked around. "This is fun." Yachiru said with a smile. _/Glad you like it, now if only that man you were with, will not fight and possibly kill me./_ The soul reapers looked at her and Toshiro said, "Whenever she is in horse or shadow creature form, she can use telepathy to communicate. She says that it better than having to go to human form or her Elemental Angel Form to speak." Hashira came to a stop, Yachiru jumped down, the tack disappeared, and Hashira went into her EA form. She flew to on top of the roof, looking straight at them. She noticed Komamura's face and sniffed the air. Hashira flew back in the house and Toshiro said, "She is still getting used to the modern world, so I am having to work with her, inside the house are three powerful spirits, and you are not allowed to hurt any of them and one is a king, so I wouldn't if I were you." He entered the house and the soul reapers went off.

It was getting dark and Toshiro received a text that the head captain had arrived and it was time to start the meeting, though the text also said to bring Hashira, and Toshiro was worried about it. They went outside the game shop and Hashira went to shadow creature form and Toshiro left his body inside. He hopped onto her and she flew up to the rooftops, and they made their way to the park where the meeting was to be held.

At the captain's meeting, everyone had arrived except Toshiro, and they were waiting for him. All of a sudden, they heard wing beats and could feel Toshiro's spiritual pressure along with a dark spiritual pressure. They saw Toshiro and Hashira land and Toshiro jumped off. Hashira saw that all the captains were looking at her, so she went to EA form and hid behind Toshiro, with her wings hiding her too. The head captain came over and Toshiro nodded and said, "Hashira, you don't have to hide from him, he is the head captain and he is nicer than the others who scared you." Hashira unwrapped her wings and saw the old man looking at her. "You must be Hashira, Toshiro has told me so much about you in his reports." Hashira nodded a little fearful. She said, "Toshiro was my best friend 5,000 years ago, before he died and before we went into a big battle, he gave me a locket and I gave him one." She revealed her locket and revealed the tiny picture of Toshiro and Toshiro showed his locket, which he had brought with him, and revealed a small picture of her. Toshiro also took out the portraits and showed them. The head captain watched as when Hashira saw the pictures, she snuggled up to Toshiro to avert her eyes and keep herself from crying. "I think we should start the meeting now, in order to keep the young one from crying." Everyone nodded and Hashira said, "Toshiro and I are the same age." They chuckled and began the meeting.

Toshiro explained everything that he had reported and everything he hadn't put in his reports, and then he got to the point of when they reached Kul Elna. He looked at her and she used magic to create ear plugs, so that she doesn't have to listen to it. Toshiro said, "As the solar eclipse reached it's peak, I found the place where I had died and grabbed the necklace from my body. I placed it on a pedestal and Marik sliced my arm and I spilt my blood drawing the symbol called, the eye of Horus. The others started chanting in Egyptian and then a dark rift appeared and I could hear Hashira's voice, she was in pain and extremely weak, she couldn't even get up without me sending my spiritual pressure to her to help her up. Hashira saw Akefia chained up and went into outrage mode. Her eyes became the color of darkened blood, and she went into her Elemental Angel Form, and she let out a battle cry and charged at Akefia, despite all her wounds. The way she attacked him was like giving him last minute pure vengeful torture, she was talking in a low dark tone of how he had killed her mother, her friends, and had sealed her in a place of pure darkness, where she would be tortured. He begged for mercy, but she asked if his victims begged for mercy and she said and I quote, 'I hope that Osiris, Anubis and Seth, can give you the rightful punishment that you deserve in the underworld, humble Thief King Akefia.' Then she killed him and collapsed on the ground." Everyone looked at her and she was just confused as her ear plugs had kept her from hearing anything. She removed them and Toshiro continued with the story.

When he finished the story, Hashira was on the ground and everyone was looking at Toshiro and her with interest. "With all that you have told me, I believe that it is fair to both you and her, that you stay with her in the world of the living, until her death. I can seal your soul reaper powers so that you may age with her, and when you die and pass on to the Soul Society, your soul reaper powers will return and you shall keep your memories in the mortal world." Toshiro nodded and Hashira looked happy. "Hashira, can you call Atemu? He said that his Dark Magician should be able to help me retrieve my birth powers." Toshiro said as Hashira nodded. She transformed into shadow creature form and let out a long neigh.

Soon, Atemu, Marik, Seto, Bakura, and all the others, along with those from Karakura and the Soul Society, arrived. Toshiro nodded to Atemu and he pulled out his duel disk and his deck. He went through the deck and pulled two cards. "I summon Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" The Dark Magician appeared with a girl dressed like a magician. "Mana?" Hashira asked with surprise. She came over to them and said, "Hey Toshiro, hey Hashira, I see that you are back from the shadow realm." "Mana, behave, we are here to give Toshiro back his powers and his memory." "Here Toshiro, we brought you your body." Ichigo said as he gave the soulless body to Toshiro and he entered it, locket sitting on his chest. The head captain chanted a spell and Toshiro felt his spiritual pressure go to that of a normal human. "Toshiro, let me warn you. You haven't transformed in 5,000 years and you are just now going to receive your powers back, so it will be painful." Hashira warned and Toshiro nodded, slightly fearful of the pain that will come.

Everyone got out of the way and the magicians chanted, before Toshiro started glowing. Everyone heard Toshiro scream in pain before his scream turned into more of a roar. The bright light faded and standing where Toshiro once stood was a fierce looking icy blue dragon with horns and a mane on the back of his head, the eye of Horus, the color silver on his blue scaly forehead, a long slender neck with blue spines running down from his neck to his tail, sharp looking claws for hands, giant bird wings with ice on the ends of his feathers, a long slender body with talons for feet, his tail long and slender like the rest of him with the shape of crescent moon on the end. _\Well, how do I look?\_ Everyone heard a voice say that sounded like Toshiro. "Like a very handsome dragon." Hashira said as she jumped up and latched onto his long neck, causing everyone to laugh before hearing a very low angry growl emanating from the dragon.

Everyone backed up and Hashira said, "Sorry, but his instincts are starting to kick in, so he will need to be alone before he can get his instincts in control, I will also have to teach him how to transform so we will be gone awhile." She scratched the scales on Toshiro's head earning a purr. "How come he is letting you near him?" Kenpachi said as if Toshiro was picking favorites. "Even though we have yet to be mates, and we have yet to try anything yet, I still have his scent on me, from me laying on him and stuff, so he will trust me the most. Also I smell of half shadow creature so he will automaticly trust me more than a human. Though it doesn't hurt for him to live up to one legend about dragons." Hashira said as she climbed on Toshiro's back and combed through his mane. "What legend is that?" Kurotsuchi asked with interest. "The legends of dragon's guarding treasure, of course for Toshiro, he isn't interested in gold and stuff, his treasure is me. It is said that if even a single piece of a dragon's treasure is stolen, the dragon will go on a rampage and destroy whole villages. The main reason dragons guarded treasure was not for value, but for protection, the hardness of a diamond. If the dragon's one weak spot is protected by hard gems, the dragon can't be killed by a dragon slayer. Luckily Toshiro has me, and some of his humanity still with him. so he won't be stealing gems anytime soon." Hashira said as she scratched his feathery wings.

Toshiro let out a roar and Hashira said, "Well, we had better get going. We haven't even left yet, and I'm already missing everybody. Let's go, Drago-Shiro." Hashira winked and Toshiro let out a growl. Atemu threw two cards and Hashira caught them, she looked and saw they were their fathers. "You will probably need those." The pharaoh winked. Hashira nodded and said, "Tell everybody Toshiro knew very closely, of what happened and say that we will probably living in a cave on Mount Fuji. See ya." She waved as everyone nodded and Toshiro spread his wings and took off, shadows surrounding them until they vanished. Then finally, all the soul reapers realized the darkness of Toshiro's spiritual pressure. "Shadow magic." Everyone one who wasn't from Karakura or the Soul Society said at the same time. "We'll miss you." Rangiku said as everyone smiled.

**Author's notes: I kinda like that ending.**

**Toshiro: I was in pain and why the hell did Kenpachi think I was picking favorites?**

**FireWing Pegasus: I just thought it would fit, also I decided against an idea that Hashira commits suicide to be with you in the Soul Society, I feared that I would have angry readers after me, so I stripped you of your powers and transformed you. I for one, think that it is a way more awesome twist.**

**Toshiro: ...You were thinking of having your OC commit suicide? Please review while I find out what is wrong with her.**


	21. Chapter 21:Love is immortal

**Author's notes: Here is the last chapter, party time! -Bakura, Marik, Seto, Atemu, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku, other soul reapers, Joey, Malik, and others enter, all yelling party time-**

**Toshiro: WTF is going on here?!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Lighten up, it's the end of the story. I am trying to hold back the tears by throwing a party.**

**Toshiro: Hashira owns nothing, but her OC, please enjoy the chapter while I try to straighten the mess out.**

One week after Toshiro and Hashira found a cave in Mount Fuji, Hashira was gathering some vegetables and herbs for a meal, when she saw a young girl with short raven black hair tied in a bonnet and wide brown eyes. Hashira could sense she was a soul reaper and the girl asked, "Um, are you Hashira?" "Yes, who are you?" Hashira asked. "I am Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of squad 5. Toshiro and I were foster siblings growing up in the Rukon District of the Soul Society. I was wondering if I could see him." She said with eyes that touched Hashira's heart. "Sure, just follow me." Hashira said, before adding, "Have you seen any good herbs or vegetables around here?" "I have a wheelbarrow full of watermelons at the base of the volcano, Toshiro always loved them when we were growing up." Hashira smiles and they go and get the watermelons.

Hashira had a rope so she tied it to the wheelbarrow and then had Momo tie in to her in horse form. At first, Momo was surprised, but then remembered what she was told and helped. Hashira and Momo pulled it up the volcano, until they reached a cave. Momo put down the basket she was holding for Hashira and untied the rope from her. Hashira went to Elemental Angel Form and said, "You should wait out here till I call for you, I don't need him accidentally attacking you." Momo nodded a little fearful and waited outside as Hashira went in.

Hashira entered the cave to find Toshiro asleep in shadow creature form, as he was still trying to get a hold on his instincts. She let out a small neigh that said, "Wake up my sleepy dragon." Toshiro woke up with his eyes slit and growled. He sniffed Hashira and calmed down. _\Sorry I growled Hashira.\_ "Don't worry, you are still getting used to your instincts. Speaking of which, you have a visitor outside, her name is Momo Hinamori." Toshiro's eyes widened and he looked sad. "Toshiro, it would be wrong to leave her outside all day." _\I don't want her to see me in this form and then think I'm a monster. I also don't want to risk the chance of attacking her, again.\_ Toshiro had told Hashira of his adventures in the Soul Society, so she knew what Toshiro was talking about. "She brought you a wheelbarrow full of watermelons and I left all my herbs and vegetables out there." Hashira said as Toshiro's eyes widened and drool could be seen. _\Fine, you and her both win.\_ Toshiro said with a glare/pout.

Hashira smiled and got up. Toshiro also got up and followed her outside. Toshiro and Momo saw each other and while Momo gasped, Toshiro growled. Hashira rubbed Toshiro's neck while he smelled Momo. Hashira went to Momo and pushed her over to him so that he could smell her. After a few seconds, Toshiro's cold dragon gaze softened and he crawled over to the wheelbarrow and proceeded to eat, leaving some watermelon slices for the girls of course. Hashira chuckled and said, "He is still getting used to his new instincts, so he needed to smell you first in order to know that you're not a threat." Hashira explained to Momo. She looked at Toshiro and asked, "Lil'Shiro is that really you under there?" A growl could be heard before a nod. "He thinks that you're gonna hate him and think that he's a monster." Hashira explained again and Momo rushed over to Toshiro and said, "Toshiro, I will never think of you as a monster, don't ever think that. In my eyes, you will always be the same kid who grew up with me and grandma in the Rukon District." Toshiro's slit eyes showed sadness and happiness at the same time and he smiled. Momo was able to pet his icy scales while Toshiro kept on eating.

They stayed together until Toshiro smelt something and flew off. "He just smelled food, he will be back soon with meat, while I am quite content with being here, with my veggies." Hashira said. In about 10 minutes, Toshiro came back with a dear in his claws. He dragged it back into the cave and Hashira saw that it was getting late and said, "Momo, it is getting late, you should go back to the Soul Society." Momo pouted, but nodded and yelled into the cave, "I'm going now Toshiro, bye!" A roar could be heard from inside the cave and Momo just knew that it meant goodbye. Momo left with the wheelbarrow and Hashira went back in the cave.

One year later, everyone was meeting at the Kaiba mansion, in honor of Toshiro and Hashira, including those from Karakura. Unknown to everyone, two figures were watching them in the darkness with smirks on their faces. Inside, Atemu and Ichigo were talking. "I miss them, it still isn't the same without them." "I know, I kinda miss how Toshiro would always yell..." Ichigo was saying before he was cut off by, "That's Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki and if you would just look behind you, you will see a surprise." The two looked behind them, and there was Hashira and Toshiro. Hashira was wearing a red dress that falls to her ankles with gold designs in the shape of horses and gold trimming on the dress, the same red sash with gold trimming for the waist, under the dress were her gold leg bands, a black shirt, with red and gold horse designs with red and gold trimming leaving her stomach and lower back uncovered, her gold arm bands adorning her arms, her gold ankh earrings hanging from her ears, a crimson cape with gold trimming that looked like her wings turned into a cape, and red sandals with gold and black trimming.

Toshiro was wearing skin tight icy blue leather pants, an icy silvery white shirt with a picture of a blue dragon, he was actually wearing silver arm and leg bands and silver ankh earrings, for Hashira's sake, blue leather shoes with white trimming and studs, icy color neck belt, and a sapphire color jacket/cape trimmed in silver. Even Hashira agreed that he was hot.

"Toshiro, Hashira, you guys are back!" Ichigo exclaimed hugging Toshiro, and the others saw them. Bakura ran up and asked, "Hey Toshiro, have you taken Hashira's virginity yet." Hashira and Toshiro turned a brighter shade of crimson than Renji's hair and said, "None of your business, Bakura!" Ryou slapped Bakura in the face and everyone laughed. The two half shadow creatures took out the cards and said, "We agreed until after the wedding." The cards glowed and the fathers said, "Yes." and FireWing Pegasus glared at Toshiro, who said, "I am waiting for after to wedding so please do not go there with me." Everyone laughed and spent the rest of the night having a good time.

Three months later, the wedding was held and it was actually a 'mating ritual'. Atemu had summoned Dark Magician to do it. Mahad says, "We have gathered here today, to witness the mating ritual between, Hashira of Egypt and Toshiro of Japan. First, we release a few drops of your blood into each other's mouths." Ishizu comes with a small decorated knife and has the blade just lightly scratch their fingers to where they draw blood. Toshiro and Hashira simultaneously stick their fingers into each other's mouths and taste the few drops. Mahad then says, "You are now blood bonded, now for the magic bond." Toshiro and Hashira nod and send some of their magic between them and it swirls around into one ball of magic and the re-enters them. Mahad then says, "Your magic is now forever bonded. You will be able to connect to each other on the mental scale, a mind link between you, so to speak. Now you must bestow upon each other the gifts you have made so that even is separated you will always remember each other." Toshiro and Hashira nod and take out their gifts. They open up the gifts to reveal wedding rings that match the lockets. They move toward each other and slip the rings onto each other's fingers. Mahad then turns to the crowd and says, "The two half shadows have now committed to each other. May they be forever together in love. You may now return to the party." That night Hashira and Toshiro spend in happiness and love as it is lost in the passion between them.

Five years later, the two of them die in a car accident, the two of them clutching each other as their hearts stop functioning. Luckily for them, Ichigo was near where they were and easily got them to the Soul Society.

Toshiro took back his position as Captain of squad 10, with his abilities to transform, and trained Hashira to become a soul reaper, of course that was after he introduced her to his grandma. Hashira ended up being Captain of squad 5, so that she can help take care of Momo and the two half shadow creatures loved each other and the fact that they were together. One day, Hashira got pregnant and Captain Unohana took care of her as Toshiro would not let Kurotsuchi near the girl. After that, when he learned that she had the gestation period of a horse 10-12 months, Toshiro never let her fight hollows or do anything, resulting in a very agitated Hashira. Eventually, Toshiro just stuck to staying in shadow creature form, coils wrapped around Hashira. When it was finally time for the delivery, Hashira was screaming bloody murder at a fainted Toshiro, as they had triplets. One girl, with icy colored hair and ruby eyes, one boy, with fire colored hair and turquoise eyes, and one girl, with flame colored hair, with icy colored streaks and bangs, and one ruby eye, one turquoise eye. Hashira decided to name the girls, Haniya and Cynthias, after her mother, and Toshiro named the boy, Aamir, the arabic word for prince, or ruler, or commander. Everyone came, even their friends from Domino, thanks to Kisuke Urahara, a guy who knows things and has a Senkaimon in his basement. Everyone loved the babies and Toshiro banned Rangiku from babysitting as he did not want his children exposed to alcohol. They all laughed and finally had the peace that Hashira had wanted 5,000 years ago.

The End

**Author's notes: Crap ending, I know.**

**Toshiro: ...We had triplets?**

**FireWing Pegasus: -daydreams of Toshiro in leather- **

**Toshiro: Why was I wearing leather?**

**FireWing Pegasus: It was better for the chapter, I also wanted you to make a grand entrance, what you should be surprised about was your reaction to Momo, I was surprising myself writing it, cuz the way I was writing it, I thought I was going to type you eating her.**

**Toshiro: -jaw drops- Please review if you like this story, and I will deal with the author.**


End file.
